The Future of Their Hearts
by oh geez this is old
Summary: In the future Earth is at war with the Kanass-jin, an evil race of demons. Pan and Trunks quest out to prevent the war in their time and save the life of Mirai Pan who has come with Mirai Trunks to warn them. But is it really possible to prevent destiny?
1. Chapter1

The Future of Their Hearts  
  
~~~~(Five Years From Present Day Earth)~~~~  
  
The world is a bloody battlefield. Only a few fighters remain. Trunks, Pan, Uub, and  
  
Vegeta. They seem to be fighting in vain. They are no use against the forces of an alien  
  
race known as the Kanass-jin. They are like a mix between a dinosaur and a type of large  
  
powerful bat. The have long claws and huge red and black bat-like wings, long whip-like  
  
tails and eyes of piercing gold. Their bodies are inbound by scaly skin of several different  
  
colors like gray, red, navy blue, black, dark brown, silver, and gold. The two greatest of  
  
the four worriers left stand on the battle field waiting as one is supposed to be resting  
  
from a pervious battle while the other lays in bad condition from a battle two days ago  
  
and has a terrible disease about her. It's not contagious but most of the human race had  
  
been quickly annihilated by it. They couldn't make an antidote because there were no  
  
supplies, no scientist, no doctors. She was barely awake. They were afraid if she fell  
  
asleep she might not get back up and now the needed all the help they could possible get.  
  
A man with soft purple hair stood over her with a cold rag dabbing her forehead were  
  
there had been a large gash. A pain shot through her body like needles piercing her tan  
  
skin. Her black eyes, so full of pain. She wanted to just give up, die, never see this  
  
fighting again. The two on the field walked into the campsite and into another tent  
  
nearby. They heard they talking of battle plans and how they could find this enemy's  
  
weakness. There had been a plan to send two back to what had been Capsule Corp. only,  
  
it would be about five years ago. Yes, they were planning to send someone back for help  
  
and a vaccine or an antidote, some supplies and hopefully someone who could help fine  
  
the weakness of the enemy. They would send someone to the planet these beasts came  
  
from but no one knew where it was. Soon they would be able to start the time machine.  
  
All they needed was a bolt of electricity to give it a jumpstart. Soon, a storm would blow  
  
and they could go. Hopefully the next few days would be quiet ones with no battles.  
  
~~~~(Four Days Later On Present Day Earth)~~~~  
  
Bulma is in her lab. Vegeta and Trunks are training. Goten, Gohan, and Pan are  
  
training as well. Chi-Chi is cleaning house, Videl is cooking. Bra's watching her only son  
  
(she is 20, making Pan 21). Everything was as normal as it got, well, if you could Goku  
  
being gone as normal. Pan had three years ago past the breaking point to Super Saiyan  
  
making everyone else push her harder in training not to mention astounding them. No one  
  
ever gave a thought to a war. Gohan and Goten had just headed inside and Pan was sitting  
  
on the grass nearby a stream. She was thinking of Him again. Trunks Vegeta Briefs. She  
  
sighed at the thought of his name. She lad back in the soft, sweet, tender spring grass and  
  
breathed in greatly. If only she knew what the day would bring. She sat up after a few  
  
minutes ready to walk inside when from in the woods nearby she heard a loud thud and  
  
saw a few animals run from the contents of the trees. Pan walked over where she heard  
  
the sound. In a patch of golden light sat a machine like she hadn't ever seen. It had the  
  
logo of Capsule Corp. on its side. The top was a dome shaped piece of glass where she  
  
saw a familiar face inside. It was Trunks. She could not see her future self though. She  
  
was lying down slightly stronger than the days before. She'd have spells of strength  
  
sometimes where she'd be up around walking but other days she'd have spells of  
  
hallucination and horrible sickness. Trunks future self opened the top of the time machine  
  
he had just traveled in. The first thing he heard was the voice of Pan. Five years younger,  
  
five times less the pain Mirai Pan was feeling (from now on it will be either Pan or  
  
Trunks or Mirai Pan and Mirai Trunks) "Hey Trunks! What are you doing out here!?" she  
  
called to him. "Damn!" he thought, "Why is Pan here?" "Uhh... hey Pan." He said  
  
awkwardly. He hoped down from the vessel. She looked into his face. He looked  
  
different, he had a few scars here and there. His eyes, they were duller as if he'd gone  
  
through a great deal of pain and seen something horrible that caused him great fear.  
  
"Trunks? What's wrong?" "What do you mean?" he asked hoping she didn't notice he  
  
wasn't the same Trunks she knew. "I mean did Vegeta hurt you? Your all cut up. And  
  
what's with the Saiyan get up?" "Oh, uhh... all talk about that later but right now I've got  
  
to go see my Mom." "Why?" she asked. "Well, I need to get a vac..." he cut off. "Trunks,  
  
come on now you have to keep shut up and find a way to get Pan to go home so I can  
  
take Mirai Pan to my mom" he thought. "Your acting weird today Trunks. Well," she  
  
said looking down at her watch, "I've got to go. See ya later." She said turning to go  
  
home. Mirai Trunks turned to his ship as he thought he left. She turned to look once more  
  
at him though. She noticed one thing that told her "Hey that's not my Trunks." She saw a  
  
brown fury ape-like tail hanging by his side. She cocked her left eyebrow high and turned  
  
to her house not giving a second thought to it leaving Mirai Trunks climbing into the  
  
ship. He looked over Mirai Pan. She looked just so different than the Pan he once knew  
  
but hey, this Pan had gone through war, she hadn't yet and he hoped she never would. He  
  
lightly shook Mirai Pan causing her to look up at him. Looks like that spell had worn off  
  
already (not a spell as in magic). He scooped her up and his arms. "Come on Pan, were  
  
gonna get you that antidote." He said flying high over the swirling white fluffy clouds  
  
toward Capsule Corp. but what he didn't know what that he was on a crash course with  
  
himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, Whatcha think. Is it good so far. Well, next time it's a long story to Trunks but quite a familiar one to the blue hair genius, Bulma. I bet you know it, don't you? 


	2. Chapter2

The Future of Their Hearts  
  
Trunks flue at a normal speed to the Son house as Mirai Trunks flue along the same  
  
path to Capsule Corp. They both caught glance of each other and froze in mid air. They  
  
both slowly thought to themselves, "What the hell?" They both drew closer to one  
  
another. "Shit" Mirai Trunks muttered under his breath. Trunks had a highly confused  
  
look over his face. He began to speak when they were within five foot from one another.  
  
"You... your m... m... me!?" he stuttered pointing to him. Trunks looked down at Mirai  
  
Pan thinking she was just Pan. "What the hell happened to Pan?" he said still confused.  
  
"She is very sick." Mirai Trunks said looking down to her. She wore chipped old Saiyan  
  
style armor. Her black hair was long and held back in a tight ponytail. Pieces of her soft  
  
hair escaped here and there. Wrapped around her curved waist was also a tail. All of the  
  
Saiyans alive at this point had tails. How they developed they was still a mystery.  
  
"Trunks," Mirai Trunks began. "I can explain it all but please we have to go see mo... uhh  
  
Bulma first." He quickly corrected himself. Trunks only nodded and turned. "Who is that  
  
guy? Why does he look like me? Why is Pan sick? Why does she look older and  
  
different?" Trunks wondered. "Come on" Mirai Trunks said. Trunks looked ahead at him  
  
noticing how far ahead he was of him. He sped up. They flew in eerie silence. Over the  
  
trees They saw Capsule Corp. Vegeta was training, Bulma was working on repairing one  
  
of the Capsule Corp space pods Vegeta managed to break again. They landed on the  
  
concrete near Bulma who was too busy to notice them. Mirai Trunks sat Mirai Pan down  
  
in some near by grass. Bulma saw a glimpse of Mirai Trunks and immediately thought it  
  
was her son. "What are you doing back so soon Trunks?" she asked leaning back wiping  
  
a few droplets of sweat from her brow. She looked over to them. Her eyes snapped wide  
  
open in shock. She took a few steps back and wiped her eyes with her hands. Mirai  
  
Trunks had a few tears in his eyes. He hadn't seen his mother in three years. He had  
  
watched her die at the hands of those accursed filthy beasts known as Kanass-jin. He just  
  
dropped his head down and let his tears fall to the ground at his feet. Trunks walked over  
  
to his mom who was starting to realize what was going on. She shook her head lightly.  
  
"Not again," she said "Oh, God not again." She said stepping towards Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Why are you here Trunks?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at  
  
her. "What happened?" she asked. He glanced over to Pan. Bulma followed his eyes and  
  
saw her as well. Her other hand flew to her mouth. "Oh God" she said muffled through  
  
her hand. "Mother, who is this guy." Trunks asked her. Bulma looked his way now. "This  
  
is you." She said. "What!?" he nearly felt like screaming. Bulma walked over to Mirai  
  
Pan's side and crouched. She was sitting up by now. "Did you bring her with you  
  
Trunks?" she said noticing she was injured and sick. "Is she why you came here?" "She's  
  
not the only reason." He told her stepping over. Trunks was still in shock. "Can someone  
  
please tell we, what the hell is going on?!?" Bulma stood up. "We'll explain inside. She  
  
said to him, "After I know just why Trunks came again." "Again?" they both said in  
  
unison. Bulma looked confused at Mirai Trunks's response. "Yeah, remember you came  
  
here once before when that androids attacked." He shook his head. "No when 17 attacked  
  
Goku was to fight him with 18. I wouldn't have came, Goku was there" Mirai Trunks  
  
said "Yeah." Trunks agreed. "Oh," she said feeling kinda stupid. "You must be from a  
  
different timeline." "What about another timeline." Vegeta said walking over from his  
  
training. No one had noticed he was coming over. Bulma just sighed. "If you all go inside  
  
Trunks will explain. "No way! I can't!" Trunks said. "Not you! Him" Bulma said  
  
pointing to Mirai Trunks who was walking over to Mirai Pan. He hadn't paid much  
  
attention. He was busy. "Can you walk?" he asked to Mirai Pan. "A little." She said  
  
weakly. "Come on, I'll help you." He said putting her arm around his shoulder helping  
  
her stand. She tried to walk a little but a giant pain shot through her left leg and she  
  
stumbled. "Come on." She said picking her up. "We told you to stay off of that leg." He  
  
said walking over to his family and former self. "Will she be ok?" Trunks asked. "I  
  
hope." He said. They walked inside and sat down. The two from the future sat on one  
  
couch and Bulma and Trunks sat on another. Vegeta just stood with his arms crossed in  
  
his usual way. "Ok, where to start?" he said, "Ok, Three years from now a race of  
  
horrible aliens will arrive on Earth. They are known of the Kanass-jin. They're horribly  
  
strong even by our measures. The unleashed a horrible plague over our planet wiping out  
  
all of the human race. Pan here has it. It's not contagious but very deadly. In my time  
  
there are only four of us left. Me, Pan, Uub, and Dad. Everyone else is dead. Were afraid  
  
that soon enough Pan is going to die as well. Dad sent me back with Pan to help find a  
  
cure and possibly stop this war from ever happening, or at least find a way to beat our  
  
foe. They seem invincible." Bulma nodded. Vegeta closed his eyes and began thinking  
  
hard. Where had he heard the name Kanass-jin before? Trunks tried to take everything in.  
  
"So," Bulma said breaking the silence. "If we need a cure then we'd better get to work.  
  
Trunks, your from three years in the future then?" "No, five." He said. "Alright." She  
  
said "Bring Pan to my Lab and I'll get started." He nodded and picked her up. They  
  
passed by Vegeta who was still thinking. They walked into Bulma's lab. It was huge,  
  
bigger than Mirai Trunks remembered. Was it just his memory was that it was smaller or  
  
was a truly bigger? He shook it off and sat Pan down in a chair near a big computer.  
  
"Alright Trunks," she told him. "How about you go get cleaned up. You're a wreck." She  
  
said. Mirai Trunks almost laughed. It had been so long since he had his mother nag him.  
  
It was comforting in a way. He turned and left. He walked up stairs to the bathroom. He  
  
stepped in and locked the door. Down stairs Trunks sat down to think. A minute or two  
  
passed. Vegeta had been standing there so quietly, only the sound of the shower had been  
  
heard. Vegeta's eyes snapped wind open as fast as lightning. His breathing got labored  
  
and he put his hand to the wall to brace himself. "Now... now I remember!" he said in  
  
pure horror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did Vegeta remember to send his into this state of horror? Will Bulma find I cure to this illness? Well, you'll find out soon. Next time Vegeta tells his tell of the Kanass-jin to Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan and Mirai Trunks tells his tell of the future to Pan but what will he tell her that he left out when he was telling the others his tell. Well, you'll have to read to see. 


	3. Chapter3

The Future of Their Hearts  
  
"I... I remember now!" Vegeta said in pure horror. Trunks looked his way. They both  
  
heard the door to the bathroom open. Vegeta didn't speak just yet. Mirai Trunks walked  
  
in and Mirai Pan who had just exited the lab with a glum face walked into the room as  
  
well. "Uh... did I miss something?" Mirai Trunks asked. "What's up?" Vegeta didn't  
  
notice either of them; he was in fear. The future would be just like his past. Now was the  
  
time, he had to tell his tale "The Kanass-jin are the same race of heartless beasts that  
  
destroyed the first planet Vegeta." "Huh?" Mirai Trunks and Trunks said in  
  
synchronization. "I always thought you said Frieza destroyed Vegeta, That's what  
  
Grandpa told me." Mirai Pan said sitting down "No, Frieza destroyed the Vegeta that was  
  
built on the Tuffle Planet. The Vegeta that they destroyed was the original. I was just a  
  
baby then." He told them. Oh how he remembered the stories his own father told him.  
  
Now, these tales would have to be told to them as well. "There was a huge crash near the  
  
outskirts of Vegeta's main city where the castle was. A huge space pod had landed with  
  
great force causing a giant crater. I few Saiyans were killed in the crash but so many  
  
more would come after it," he said. Mirai Trunks sat down and the all listened intently.  
  
"The Kanass-jin exploded out of the pod and just started a ruthless slaughter of my planet  
  
and people. Nearly a fourth of the population escaped but not with out several battle scars  
  
to remind them of their past. They seemed to be invincible. Even our greatest worriers  
  
had no effect on them. They couldn't even land a blow much less even cause them to  
  
break a sweat. Those few days, that's all they needed. The killed anyone they got there  
  
tight grip on, even," he began to say. He dropped his head low and clinched his fist tight  
  
popping each bone in his hands as he did so. "Even my mother." He said softer. Mirai  
  
Pan and Trunks both had their fists tightly gripped as well by this time. Trunks just sat  
  
there in shock. He couldn't believe all this. These beast destroyed the Saiyan race long  
  
ago and now all of earth in the years to come giving even his Super Saiyan four father a  
  
hard time to even defeat. Heck, what was he thinking, a hard time no, a giant pain in the  
  
ass of a hard time was more like it. Everyone was quiet. A few seconds passed and the  
  
doorbell rang. "It's Pan, I'll get it," Trunks said as he stood up. "I've got some explaining  
  
to do huh." Mirai Pan said to Mirai Trunks. He only shook his head slightly. "I'll tell  
  
her." Mirai Trunks volunteered. "No, it would be better if I did," she said. She dropped  
  
her head low and Mirai Trunks saw the glittering of a tear in her eye. It dropped to the  
  
floor. The door opened to Pan more confused than ever. "I thought you were gonna come  
  
over for dinner Trunks, then you left right after I saw you and..." she trailed off. She still  
  
hadn't noticed Mirai Trunks sitting there. He had moved from his seat next to Mirai Pan  
  
who was quietly crying telling him the horrible news yet to be revealed. Pan stared at his  
  
face. "Hey, what happened to all those scratches you just had, and wasn't your hair  
  
longer?" she said. "Uh... Pan, we have a little explaining to do." He said stepping aside  
  
letting her see Mirai Trunks and her future self. She stared at them like she had just seen  
  
some kind of ghost or hideous, blood sucking, slime oozing alien. She scratched the back  
  
of her head. "Well, uh... I guess that explains a lot." She said giving a crooked half smile.  
  
Pan and Trunks stepped inside and sat down across from their future selves. Mirai Trunks  
  
was to tell the tale. Mirai Pan led Trunks and Vegeta to another room to tell them the  
  
horrible news. Mirai Trunks retold his tale to Pan but he added something no one but  
  
Mirai Pan knew. "Pan, also in about three years you will lose a family member as well,  
  
but you never knew him." He told her after he told her, her entire family was to be  
  
annihilated. "I hope in this time line you wont, but, me telling you me stop it from ever  
  
accruing." "What is it already?" she begged. "You will feel very bad toward me in the  
  
future and claim it to be all me fault. You will be in hopes to bare a child in three years  
  
but due to fighting you'll have a miscarriage. You see, that is why in the future you'll be  
  
so vulnerable to this disease." "Oh," she said sadly dropping her head. "No wonder. Is  
  
that why she seems not to like you too much? Because you were the dad of the child that  
  
died?" he nodded a sad nod and sighed. "It's ok." She told him. He shook his head, "No  
  
Pan, it's not ok at all." Mirai Pan and the others came back into the room as if on cue.  
  
"So it's set, we'll see Dende and get a ship set to go." Trunks said. Vegeta and Mirai Pan  
  
nodded. Pan cocked one of her eyebrows high. "What?" she asked. "Well, uh..." Trunks  
  
was cut off by Mirai Pan. "I'll tell her, after all, it is our body it's happening to." He only  
  
nodded. He was till trying hard to earn her friendship back, he'd already lost what love he  
  
thought they shared. Sure they considered each other friends but Pan still kept up this  
  
'barrier' it seemed like. Trying to keep people out of her emotional life. Who could  
  
argue, she'd lost a son she never knew. The two Pans walked out of the room to a room  
  
upstairs. They walked into the library and sat down it two chairs, one a soft cushioned red  
  
chair the other a wooden rocker. Mirai Pan was in the red chair. "Well, Pan, in the future  
  
you know already that you'll, we'll, encounter a virus and Me and Trunks came here to  
  
find some kind of cure. Well," she said tearing up a little, "it turns out not even Bulma  
  
can help on this one. There isn't a cure on this planet. There is a place we could check  
  
though." She said. Pan thought. She snapped her fingers just as she got the answer.  
  
"Planet Vidal!?" (if you haven't seen yet it's a planet with high medical standards, even  
  
Trunks is amazed by it [GT]) "Yes." Mirai Pan said, "But we have to go see Dende first,  
  
he could probably pinpoint what the virus is." "Why don't you just do that in your time  
  
line?" she asked. "Well, Dende is gone. That virus was so strong it made it to the lookout  
  
in about a week and destroyed Dende from the inside out in a few days time. And right  
  
now that's what's happening to me but much slower, I guess it's the luck of being Saiyan.  
  
besides if we could get a ship ready we'd never find Planet Vidal again. Giru is gone and  
  
I doubt even if he weren't he wouldn't have the coordinates saved in his memory."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." She said. "Well," Pan said standing up. "Lets go see Dende." She said  
  
making a fist and sending it into the air. Mirai Pan nearly laughed. She hadn't really done  
  
that since the war broke lose or you could say since hell froze over. "Alright!" she said  
  
standing up with her. The two walked out of the room down stairs to a waiting group.  
  
"Mom's got a ship ready to go, all we have to do now is go see Dende. Pan was more  
  
ready than ever to go but Mirai Pan turned to her and shook her head. "Go get ready for  
  
the trip and meet up there. We'll take the ship with us to the lookout and take off from  
  
there." "Oh alright." She said turning and dragging her feet. She walked out of the door  
  
and jumped onto the wind's back and rode it home. "You'd better not try to leave with  
  
out me Trunks like you tried when you looked for the black star dragon balls!" she called  
  
back to him as she disappered over the trees. "I won't!" he called back to her. He smiled  
  
after her. The two future selves smiled after them as well. They both, for some reason,  
  
had a hope that these two would get together like they did, but the war to be nonexistent.  
  
He turned back to his mother who was looking under the ship for the button to capsulize  
  
it. She punched it on site and snatched the small blue capsule with "B17" on it out of the  
  
air and handed it to Trunks. "Thanks mom." He told her. She nodded. Mirai Pan grabbed  
  
onto Mirai Trunks back for a ride since she was still too weak to fly. They were hoping  
  
for an easy trip to the lookout but instead what they'd find Dende to tell them some news  
  
that would be a bit hard to swallow. It involved a girl, a ship, a friend, a place hundreds  
  
of thousands of miles away, and an 'old' woman that would save her future as well as  
  
make it or will a huge change in the condition of Mirai Pan but enough to shorten their  
  
time limit to find this 'old' woman a lose all hope of curing her and stopping the war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is this 'old' woman and what is so important hundreds of thousands of miles away? Well, you'll find out soon. Next time Dende tells the Trunks's and Pan's what is happening and the ends up being a change in Mirai Pan's condition. Is it good, or bad. 


	4. Chapter4

The Future of Their Hearts  
  
Pan flew through the air with great speed to the lookout. Her blue backpack was  
  
strapped to her back full of clothes and some food they'd need for the trip to Planet Vidal.  
  
She figured it take about a month, a month and a half to find it and they had plenty of  
  
food there. She had just had a rather quick talk with her parents saying she'd be gone for  
  
a while. Ok so it wasn't so quick. They protested to it, a lot. They'd say things like. "Pan!  
  
You are not going to outer space again!" and "It's dangerous out there." But they both  
  
knew they couldn't keep the 21 year old from doing what she needed and wanted. In her  
  
hand was an old orange piece of cloth, her old bandana. She hadn't worn it for a while.  
  
She sighed and gave a smile. She wrapped it tightly around her head and tied it tight.  
  
"Alright!" she said aloud. "Time to save the world again!" She picked up speed and flew  
  
off to the lookout to take off for the trip of her life and hear the news of her life as well.  
  
~~~~(At Kami's Lookout)~~~~  
  
Dende, guardian of Earth, sat inside of his palace atop Kami's lookout. He, even  
  
though he was the Earth's guardian, was still like you and me. Sitting there for years he  
  
was bored out of his dang mind. He was drumming his green fingers along the beautiful  
  
thrown he sat in. It was golden with a carving of Shenron, the Earth's eternal dragon, on  
  
it even though he had been absent for quiet some time now, along with the Earth's, as  
  
well as the universe's greatest hero, Goku. Mr. Popo was outside gardening like always  
  
when a group of three worriers landed by him. "Hey Mr. Popo." Trunks said waving his  
  
way. He picked his head up and saw the three figures through the fog. Trunks was the  
  
first to step through the fog towards him. "Hello Trunks." He said setting down his green  
  
watering pale. The two others followed causing Popo to give a confused look to Trunks.  
  
"Can we see Den..." Mirai Pan began but slowly she stopped as her legs began to turn to  
  
jelly beneath her. Her face went pale and she began to blackout as her eyes slowly shut.  
  
She fell to the floor, unconscious. The three could only watch helplessly as time slipped  
  
from Mirai Pan's existence. "God no! Not now!" Mirai Trunks said crouching by her  
  
side. "Please, Pan. Wake up." He said feeling for a pulse. Hell, he wouldn't be able to tell  
  
like that, his own heart was racing, beating loud as a drum. He slid the hair from over his  
  
ear aside and put his head against Mirai Pan's chest to hear for a heartbeat. Sure enough it  
  
was there, racing, like his own. He sat back. His hand clutched his heart. It felt as if it  
  
would explode from his own chest. He tried to breath slower. "What's all the commotion  
  
out here?!" a voice rang through the fog "Dende, you've got to help." Trunks said with  
  
fear and urgency in his voice. He immediately sensed a fading power as he said this. He  
  
rushed over. "What the! Trunks! Pan... and Trunks!" "Yeah, yeah, just help her out  
  
Dende." Mirai Trunks said to him. "Oh," he rushed to her side and began using his  
  
healing powers on her hoping to awaken her. It began to work and she came to. She was  
  
taken inside to rest. Mirai Trunks put his hand on the guardian's shoulder. "Dende, how  
  
much time does she have left?" he asked with no explanation what so ever. "Not long I'm  
  
afraid. Six months at the least, near eight at the max." he told him sending an agonizing  
  
pain though his heart. "Pan." He said sitting down at her side holding on to her hand.  
  
"Please, we'll get you that antidote, please, just hold in there." Dende just stood there  
  
confused, this all was happening so fast he barely understood what was happening so the  
  
Trunks's explained as they waited on Pan to arrive.  
  
~~~~~~~~(At a village near Korrin's Tower)~~~~~~~  
  
Pan flew over top a village where several people were outside working in fields where  
  
a familiar voice caught her ear. "Hey, Pan! Where you goin'!" the voice of one of Earth's  
  
greatest fighters rang out from the fields. Pan stopped and turned to see a twenty-five  
  
year old Uub flying toward her. "Oh, hey Uub." She said waving. He halted in front of  
  
her. "I'm on my way to Kami's lookout." "What for?" he asked as he was intrigued by  
  
what business she'd have there of all places. "Well, uh... it's hard to explain but here  
  
goes. I have to go see Dende because me, Trunks, Future Trunks, and my future self have  
  
to go find an antidote for my future self because she's sick and there's a war going on in  
  
the future so they're here to try and prevent it too." "Uh huh." He said confused. "Oh,  
  
Uub. It would take forever to explain it all so I will when I get back from space, I  
  
promise." "Alright Pan." He said "Bye, see ya Uub." Pan called at she took off. "See ya  
  
Pan." He called back heading to the fields. Pan flew to Korrin's Tower and speed up it  
  
spiraling around the long column it stood on. She speed past Korrin and an old Yajarobi  
  
into the clouds above. Yajarobi just looked up at the woman flying up with such speed.  
  
He had a quizzical look on his face, "Uh... who was that Korrin?" he asked the small, old,  
  
white cat next to him. "Pan, stupid moron." He remarked. "Oh,... hey wait. I'm not a  
  
moron! I'm the bean daddy" he said rather stupidly pointing to himself with his thumb  
  
and the rest of his hand in a fist (sorry but I found that funny. [Cooler's Revenge -DBZ-])  
  
"I don't care!" he yelled back "By the way, you never told me what a bean daddy was."  
  
~~~~~(Atop Kami's Lookout)~~~~~  
  
Pan landed near the door of the palace and looked around for Trunks and their future  
  
selves. They were nowhere in site. She cupped her hands to her mouth "Hey! Trunks!  
  
Dende! Mr. Popo! Where are you guys!" she yelled out not knowing they where just  
  
inside about three foot from the door. "Where right here!" Trunks said looking around the  
  
door. "Oops, sorry." She said looking down at her feet feeling slightly embarrassed. She  
  
walked inside as Mirai Trunks finished telling why he and Mirai Pan had come. "Hey, uh,  
  
where's Pan at?" Pan asked "She's laying down Pan. She really took a blow from the  
  
virus just now and Dende was just about to explain about it." "Ok." She said sitting  
  
down. Dende began. "Well, it's like nothing I've ever seen of heard of. It's there but at  
  
the same time not there at all. It's kind of like it's omnipresent. It's everywhere but still,  
  
you can never trace it anywhere all the same. With this occurring I can't determine  
  
anyway to cure it." "But Dende, couldn't we find a cure on Planet Vidal." "I'm afraid not  
  
Trunks." He told to Mirai Trunks. "Please, is there anything, anyone who could possibly  
  
find a way to help Pan?" Mirai Trunks pleaded with him, tears in his eyes. He truly loved  
  
her, he couldn't stand to see her die, not now, not after she'd lost her unborn son. That  
  
was all the reason she couldn't love him now. It was times of war when I happened and  
  
he hadn't cared the least bit she'd lost him then. Well, at least he never showed it. He had  
  
to toughen up and fight. He told her when she was crying, "Suck it up Pan. You have to  
  
fight. It... it's probably better you weren't pregnant anyway. We need you to fight now,  
  
not bring another life into this world so we have to watch after and protect it. He'd just  
  
died anyway, like all of Earth!" Those were his exact words, he'd never forget them,  
  
ever. He never meant a single one though. He loved her dearly, and their son. He wished  
  
he could have taken it all back but no, he'd enraged her. If he hadn't ducked out of the  
  
tent seconds after that he would have been decapitated by an angry blast she'd thrown at  
  
him just like her grandmother, Chi-Chi, would have thrown a pot at Goku's head. Dende  
  
began to speak up. "I know of one person who could help." "Who!?" They all three said  
  
together. "An old woman. She has incredible healing as well as magical abilities. But, it  
  
is a great task to find her. No one knows just where she is. On my home planet, Namek,  
  
she is a great legend. To find her they say you must complete several tasks of great  
  
bravery as well as be pure of heart and have a free, untamed, good-hearted spirit." As if  
  
magic they looked to Pan. She pointed to herself and gulped. "Me?" "You're the only one  
  
who could fit the description." Trunks said. "Besides, you said you'd go. Don't tell me  
  
big brave Pan's backin' out?" "Now way!" she said jumping up. "But, all by myself?"  
  
"Nah, I'm comin' Pan. Your not getting all the glory." Trunks said with a smile on his  
  
lips. "Alright! Lets do it!" She said thrusting her fist once again into the air. Trunks  
  
reached into his pocked and pulled out the capsule that housed the ship they'd be using  
  
for the trip. "You ready? All we have from what Dende said is six to eight months"  
  
Trunks asked as the stepped out side. She just nodded. "I'm set." "Ok!" he said clicking  
  
the button on top and throwing the capsule forward. A huge cloud of smoke appeared and  
  
when I cleared it revealed I ship ready for transport. The door opened and Trunks walked  
  
over to the ladder. He didn't even get to grasp hold of the railing of the ladder before a  
  
loud growl came over the lookout. Pan just smiled the famous Son family smile and  
  
scratched the back of her head. "Sorry guys. My stomachs not ready to leave yet I guess."  
  
She said. Everyone fell down in the classic and anime style. Trunks scrambled to his feet  
  
rubbing a now sore spot on the back of his head. "How 'bout we wait till morning." He  
  
said "Yeah, that would probably be good." She said letting out a laugh. The six ate a huge  
  
dinner prepared by Mr. Popo. Mirai Pan still lay in bed. She ate a little but was to sick to  
  
take much in or she would vomit it all back up which was a lesson Mirai Trunks had to  
  
learn the hard way. The night dragged on with little sleep for anyone but that night Pan  
  
would have a dream that would rattle her brain with a riddle and rattle her mind for the  
  
trip ahead that would begin tomorrow morning and last over the next months, but just  
  
how intense is this dream she'll have and why is it so shaking that will cause Pan to  
  
almost die in the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, really, who nerve rattling is it, and how does Pan almost die? Well, you'll just have to read on. Next time Pan has a dream that tells her much of the mysterious old legend, and the journey begins but how will a left out few best friends and grandmother feel about their sudden leaving? 


	5. Chapter5

The Future of Their Hearts  
  
Pan lay on a quilt on the floor of the palace atop Kami's lookout. Everyone else a around her  
  
was asleep she thought as she was nearly asleep her self. Only Trunks remained with her now.  
  
She let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes. She began the process of drifting into the dream  
  
world visited by all each night. Sometimes the dreams were of good and happy things others of  
  
horrid beasts. Tonight would be somewhat between but then on the dark edge. Pan had crossed  
  
the barrier into the dream world and was now in for the dream of her life.  
  
~~~Pan's Dream~~~  
  
She was in a huge never ending field of dying grass. It rose nearly to her knees. She looked  
  
around the gray-lighted world. She walked for maybe three fourths of a mile and neared a  
  
clearing. In its center laid three items. She bent down to grab one but the all disappeared. "Child,  
  
please, you're not yet ready for these." A voice said ringing from the skies above the clouds  
  
overhead parted and bright sunlight spotlighted Pan. "Who are you?" she said to the voice.  
  
"Who, me? I am your ally. You need me to heal your friend." "So you're the one Dende told us  
  
about?" "I am, but Pan, you will have to find me to get my help. Can you do it?" "I'll do what  
  
ever it takes." She said. "As you with." She said. Then the three items that she'd seen earlier  
  
appeared before her again: a sword, an amulet, and a breastplate. "You must retrieve all of the  
  
items before you before you can find me. You will gain an item at the end of each quest you  
  
perform for me. There are four in all." "But there are only three items." Pan said. "Yes, but the  
  
sacred amulet of the winds of fire takes two quests to complete. It is by far the strongest item.  
  
First you with find the golden chain it is on then you must find the fire pearl to complete it. Each  
  
item before you possesses a magical power all its own. The sword of the three elements  
  
commands the elements of fire ice and lightning, the armor of the bronze knights creates a  
  
shielding energy field around its possessor and the sacred amulet of the winds of fire possesses  
  
the power to control the unstoppable winds of a hurricane and the raging fires of the  
  
underworld." All Pan could say to this was "Wow!" "Your first stop is the planet of the Saiyans,  
  
900 years ago!" She said and on command the ground swirled beneath her feet sucking  
  
everything inside of the woman of the legends let out a crackling maniacal laugh as Pan was  
  
thrown into a void until it was all that was left. The void closed and lightning stuck the ground  
  
and froze. A woman appeared from within its contents. "Good luck Pan Son. If you can find it all  
  
you will become my apprentice, the dreams of thousands but you, you were chosen far before  
  
your time so I have true faith in you but do hurry your counterpart is fading. Good luck" those  
  
were her words to her. Pan heard them all as she spiraled into another dimension. The portal  
  
reopened in a place like no other. She was surrounded by strange people. They all looked violent,  
  
ready to kill her. Pan stood up and turned to run from them. There was something about them  
  
though, they had a familiar marking. A tail! A Saiyan's none the least. She looked into their  
  
faces. Some men, others women but she saw a familiar face in that crowd. Long black hair, black  
  
eyes. She didn't have much of a woman's body. She, she looked just like her. She was Pan's  
  
ancestor, the one who chose Pan for this task. She knew the legendary woman and told her that  
  
she wished for her ancestor to be her next apprentice but now she didn't know just who it would  
  
be. The Saiyans advanced toward her. She fled but this was where the real world came into the  
  
dream.  
  
~~~The Real World~~~  
  
Pan was sweating heavily and her heart was racing. All of a sudden she stood up startling the  
  
still awakened Trunks. Pan ran and trunks stood up as well. He followed her as she ran down the  
  
halls.  
  
~~~Pan's Dream ~~~  
  
Pan ran as the mob gave chase down the dark alleyways of a Saiyan city late at night. They  
  
began to throw energy spheres at her. She was hit by several. She stumbled and fell.  
  
~~~The Real World~~~  
  
Pan stumbled and fell over a chair and lay there as Trunks caught up. She was still asleep.  
  
"Pan never sleepwalks. I wonder what's wrong?" he thought. Should he wake her? No, they  
  
always told him as a boy not to walk a sleepwalker. He always wondered way. Then she stood up  
  
in a sudden jolt and took of again, faster.  
  
~~~Pan's Dream~~~  
  
Pan shot up and darted down the alley until she got to a dead end. She got her back to the wall  
  
and looked horrified.  
  
~~~The Real World ~~~  
  
Pan had her back to a column outside of the palace near the door. She was sweating as bad as  
  
if she had been running laps around Capsule Corp., which Vegeta often made him do for  
  
training. Then she jumped high into the air and flew off.  
  
~~~Pan's Dream~~~  
  
She jumped high and took of as a few angry Saiyans gave chase. She began to fire it her. She  
  
as hit several times but one great blow to the head knocked unconscious and she fell, fast.  
  
~~~The Real World~~~  
  
Pan fell fast just a few feet from the edge of the lookout. She plummeted toward the ground  
  
below as Trunks dove after her. The broke through the clouds as trunks closed the gap a little.  
  
She was falling like a brick! He reached out for her foot. He just barely made it. Then her sock  
  
began to slip off of her foot causing another fall.  
  
~~~Pan's Dream~~~  
  
Pan snagged a building edge with the side of her shoe but it began slipping. As it fell off she  
  
fell again, surly to her death.  
  
~~~The Real World~~~  
  
Trunks could by now see the ground where a village was. He sped faster and faster after the  
  
sleeping Pan. Twenty foot from the ground. Trunks was five foot from her. Ten foot from the  
  
ground. He was about a foot from reach. Five foot. He reached for her foot again. Three foot. He  
  
just barely caught her. His hands were so sweaty and so was her bear foot. She slipped from his  
  
hand like wet soap. She landed with a crash. "Damn it! Trunks! What's the big idea waking me  
  
up!!" She yelled at him. Now he knew why he shouldn't wake up a sleepwalker, especially Pan.  
  
He sighed. Pan looked around. "Uhh... where am I?" she asked. "At the bottom of the lookout.  
  
You fell." "Oh," she looked up. "Damn that's far. How come I'm not dead then?" "I caught  
  
about three foot from the ground then you slipped. Sorry about that." "No need. You just saved  
  
my life Trunks. I thank you and owe my life to you as well." "No sweat." He said. He extended  
  
his hand to her and she graciously took it. He helped her to her feet. "Now, we should head back  
  
to the lookout. I can almost see day break," he said. She nodded and the two back up to Kami's  
  
lookout for a restless two hours.  
  
~~~Two Hours Later~~~  
  
Pan, Trunks, and Mirai Trunks stood outside with the ship as they readied for takeoff. Pan and  
  
Trunks crawled into the ship as Mirai Trunks stood still outside. "Hey, aren't you coming?" Pan  
  
asked. He shook his head. "I'm gonna stay here and watch Pan." She nodded. "See you soon."  
  
She called to him. Trunks closed the door to the ship. The two waved from the window as they  
  
left. The jets started and shot off into the air above, exiting the Earth's atmosphere as Pan's  
  
greatest adventure had begun.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I was grounded for reasons I shouldn't say. Next time, Pan and Trunks head off into space and Pan tells Trunks about her dream and they look for clues to find an item near where the first Planet Vegeta had been but as the land they are caught in a rift of space and time. 


	6. Chapter6

The Future Of Their Hearts  
  
Pan looked out of the windows looking over the shrinking Earth. Trunks was just now  
  
leaving the control room. He sat on a couch against the wall of the ship. "So, were just  
  
gonna go on until we find a cure or what cause I got nothin'," he said. She shook her  
  
head and backed away from the window and sat down next to him. "Planet Vegeta is our  
  
first stop." "Huh, why there? There'd be nothing there but a mass of rocks and rubble  
  
floating around." "I know that Trunks." She shot at him, "I had a dream, it was that  
  
legendary woman Dende told us about she told me that my first stop was Planet Vegeta,  
  
900 years ago. Then I was thrown into the past on Vegeta and chased by an angry mob of  
  
Saiyans." "Well that explains the sleep walking," he said under his breath. "But its  
  
impossible to go to Vegeta 900 years ago without a time machine and I can make one out  
  
here." "Well..." she said leaning back far on the couch so she could see the roof. "God I  
  
wish I knew what you meant! Crazy old hag!" she yelled at the voiced she'd heard even  
  
though she thought I she wouldn't hear but she did.  
  
~~~(A secret cove on a planet far away)~~~  
  
It was a large hidden cove underneath the temple of Arche Koeln (I take the name  
  
from the Epitaph of Twilight [.hack//SIGN] I don't know if it's a real place if you know  
  
please tell though I really doubt it.) A woman, over 3000 years old, stood in front of her  
  
large crystal ball. Her face was an angry red. The damn brat! "An old hag am I!" she  
  
yelled, "Chosen or not you should respect your elders!" She crossed her arms and looks  
  
at the two through her crystal ball covering their ears and looking upward. "I was no  
  
dream Son Pan!" she yelled at them. "Go to Vegeta, you'll find what you need!" and then  
  
she was quiet once again.  
  
~~~(On The Ship)~~~  
  
Trunks and Pan look shocked as they heard the voice of the woman. They looked to  
  
one another. After a minute of this silence and staring Trunks speaks up. "I guess we  
  
should head over to Vegeta now, huh?" Pan just sat there in a trance-like state. Trunks  
  
stood up and waved his hand in front of Pan's eyes. She didn't blink. "Pan!" he said.  
  
"Earth to Pan Son! Hello!!" he said louder. She just sat there thinking very hard. He  
  
sighed and walked to the control room and looked over a few very old maps to pinpoint  
  
Vegeta's coordinates. He found them quiet easily. Two galaxies west, north quadrant,  
  
seventh sector, third planet from their sun, or at least used to be. He typed the information  
  
into the main computers database and told the ship to go on autopilot to those  
  
coordinates. He walked out of the room to find a still unmoving Pan. He walked over to  
  
her. There were always two ways to get her to snap out of things like this. Cook or hit her  
  
very hard upside the head. He wasn't much of a cook so he drew back a fist. He sighed  
  
knowing he'd most likely be slapped. He thrust it forward and to his surprise she dodged  
  
and he fell forward. Pan lifted her hand as Trunks fell letting him pummel into it. "Not  
  
now Trunks." She said in a trance like voice with a never moving gaze. She blinked once  
  
or twice now and began to mumble to herself. "A void, I fell through a void to the Saiyan  
  
world, I wonder? Will we fall through one there, at Vegeta? And what of me being  
  
chosen?" Trunks clutched his nose and he pushed himself from the cold hard tile floor.  
  
"Sorry." She murmured. Trunks sat down next to her. "Pan snap out of it, you don't need  
  
to think all this hard, we just have to go to Vegeta and find whatever's there. Right?" She  
  
nodded then shook her head violently blinking in the same manner. She looked over to  
  
Trunks and smiled, "How long till destination Captain?" she asked as if she were a young  
  
girl playing a game of pirates. "About two and a half weeks if we keep on with out  
  
having to stop only to restock and refuel." He told her. "Good." she said standing up  
  
walking to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Whatcha think? Cooking  
  
dinner. Anything special you want?" she asked opening the door and looking back to  
  
him. "No, not really." "Ok." She said walking into the room. Trunks smiled and lied  
  
down on the sofa. Pan was defiantly a much better cook than him; he could already smell  
  
the sweet aroma of cooking fish. Then all of a sudden there came a scream from the  
  
kitchen. Trunks jolted up and darted into the room. Pan was holding on to her hand as if  
  
for dear life. There was a knife on the floor. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she repeated  
  
over and over. A hot red oozing thick liquid was on her hand. She'd cut herself scraping  
  
the scales from a fish's side. Trunks quickly reached under the sink and grabbed the first  
  
aid kit. He carried it over to Pan. "Calm down Pan and sit." He said to her. She obeyed  
  
and sat on the countertop. She removed her right hand from grasping hold of her left. She  
  
hadn't cut it two deep thankfully, and it had already nearly stopped bleeding. Trunks told  
  
her to wash it off under cold water. She hopped down and did so. Trunks dug through the  
  
box and grabbed some bandages. He opened them and told Pan to dry off her hands.  
  
After she did Trunks applied three bandages. Pan still held on to her throbbing hand  
  
though she had only cut her ring finger. "You gonna be ok?" he asked. She nodded and  
  
bent over to retrieve the knife but just as she reached for it the ship began to go into a  
  
violent spiral. Both Pan and Trunks were thrown into a wall. They both had their eyes  
  
tightly shut. Trunks opened his first as he forced himself off the back wall to see what  
  
was the matter. He made his way across the room; Pan trying to follow. He looked out of  
  
the orange tinted window. There was nothing there! He was baffled. Pan made her way to  
  
his side. She noticed first the stars, they were in an odd repeating pattern like they were  
  
shielding something from view. Pan forced herself back across the room and opened a  
  
closet door without much difficulty after she had slightly powered up. She reached in and  
  
grabbed a space suit. She didn't care which. It was on marked TK. It was short for  
  
Trunks. She powered up more and floated in the air about a foot above the ground. She  
  
slipped the space suit on over her clothes. Trunks by now knew what she was up to and  
  
had tried to get to the back of the ship to let her exit. Trunks opened a door and Pan  
  
walked in sliding a closed space helmet over her head and slipping on an oxygen tank.  
  
She gave a thumbs up and Trunks closed the door. All oxygen was removed from the  
  
room and the door opened and she floated out into space. Instantly she was pulled toward  
  
the strange repeating stars. She powered up nearly to Super Saiyan and flew closer. She  
  
halted herself and reached her hand forward. A small ki beam formed in her palm and she  
  
thrust her hand over her head and back in front of her letting it go straight into the center  
  
of the stars. She saw it go halfway and then strangely disappear. There was a loud  
  
explosion. Pan watched as smoke from her blast floated from behind the stars. She flew  
  
forward into the stars. Trunks watched as she herself disappeared behind them. Pan  
  
looked around in shock at what she saw. I huge mass of junk and old electrical parts  
  
being pulled together forming somewhat of a planet, similar to that of Planet M2 she had  
  
been to as a younger girl. Part of the machines where shooting out beams of light that  
  
formed the hologram of stars around the machines. Only one thing, who was running the  
  
over see of this to tell the parts to do what. Pan was compelled to look into it. She flew  
  
forward into the mechanical mess and landed on the smooth surface of the forming  
  
planet. She instantly was shot at and was hit. "What the!" she said jumping up. She  
  
looked around to see three rays, one to her left, one to her right, and one in front of her  
  
and a sort of cliff. They all were moving back under ground. Pan had a mind to shoot  
  
them all out but figured, I should see what's going on here first, and flew ahead into a  
  
base of some sort. She flew through the open doors in search of what ever or who ever  
  
was in charge and their intentions  
  
~~~(Back At The Ship)~~~  
  
The spinning had stopped now and the ship was suspended in mid space. Trunks  
  
paced the ship worried over Pan. Where was she? It should take that long to see what's  
  
up with the gravitational pull of the stars. God how he wished that those two hadn't come  
  
from the future but he could help but wonder how they were fairing.  
  
~~~(Atop Kami's Lookout)~~~  
  
Mirai Pan was sleeping and Mirai Trunks sitting next to her side. He kept a bucket of  
  
ice-cold water and a rag by his side. Dende was busy watching Earth and Mr. Popo was  
  
gardening. Mirai Pan began to shake her head and mutter words to herself again. This  
  
was normal of her now. She'd babble things in her sleep of battles in the war or of deaths  
  
of family, mainly over her son. Today was different though. Something was triggered in  
  
her mind. Mirai Trunks listened intently as he heard her using Pan's name. "Run Pan!  
  
Run!" she muttered. "No, that place is... No!" she continued on. "Not that way! There  
  
is..." her eyes shot open and she jolted up in a sitting position with sweat dripping from  
  
her face. She panted as if she had been running. She had startled Trunks into falling back  
  
and knocking over the water. "She's in terrible danger!" was all Mirai Pan said as Mirai  
  
Trunks sat up to question her. She was absolutely right though, as Mirai Trunks tried to  
  
tell her it was all a dream. She just repeated to him again as he tried to calm her. "She's in  
  
terrible danger! She'll die if she doesn't stop and go back now!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry again for the late update! I've really tried but I just can't find the time. Well, next week I hope *crosses fingers* I can update faster on account of P.A.C.T. (Palmetto Academic Challenge Test) Testing is next week which means no homework but there still is work. Next time Pan is in serious danger of dieing as she flies through the maze of hallways on the newly forming Planet M3, founded by a robot mutant very similar to Dr. Myuu. He is known as Dr.Gizer. Can Pan undo his plans, make it back to the ship alive as Trunks goes out for her himself and figure out the secreat behind M3. Well, you'll have to wait (hopefully not long), read and figure it out. Bye! Bye! 


	7. Chapter7

The Future Of Their Hearts  
  
Pan flew through the doors of the strange planet. Down a hallway and turn left. She  
  
flew farther down another hall. She breathed in lightly as she took oxygen from her  
  
oxygen tank on her back. She stopped and looked around. These halls all seemed endless,  
  
like a, like a maze. She thought, "What is this place! Where's the damn end to it all." She  
  
flew down several more hallways and stopped again. She was getting worried. What if  
  
she was trapped in this maze of halls and turns? What if she ran out of air in here and  
  
died? She was sweating and looking around. She took the closest turn, right, and flew  
  
down looking from side to side. She flew faster and faster until she saw a strange door. It  
  
was red with "M3 CONTROL" carved on it. She flew to it and opened it. An old man  
  
spun around in his chair and faced her with a crooked evil grin. He had been watching her  
  
the whole time she'd been here since her first glimpse beyond the hologram of stars. He  
  
let out a crackling laugh as Pan landed on the smooth metal floor. She looked at him. He  
  
had white hair and pale red skin. He wore a gray metallic suit. He had on dark shades that  
  
completely hid his eyes from view. He had white fang-like teeth that gleamed as he began  
  
to speak. "I've been watching you. Why are you here?" he asked. "Your stupid planet is  
  
sucking in my ship!" He turned in his chair to several surveillance screens. They showed  
  
every room and section of the planet as well as its atmosphere. Pan scanned the screens.  
  
There must have been over 40 of them. There was her ship! It was slowly drifting over.  
  
Well, at least it wasn't in a spiral. "If you control this planet stop its gravitational pull or  
  
our ship will crash right into your planet," she told him. He just let out another crackle.  
  
"And what makes you think I have a problem with that." She looked shocked at this  
  
response. "My defense grid will blow it up before it has a chance to touch down and I'll  
  
just use it to build up M3." "Your nuts! Stop the pull now!" she yelled flying over. She  
  
ran into an invisible force field. "Baka! I'll break it." she shot at him. She backed up to  
  
hit another wall. She ran her hand across the solid wall of energy. She had been ensnared  
  
in a trap. She took her trembling hand off the field and placed it in front of her directly at  
  
the man's head. A beam formed in her hand. The man spun to face the young woman. "I  
  
wouldn't try shooting this if I were you. It'll set off a chain reaction and send an  
  
explosion five times what you shoot back for you." She smirked. "Try and intimidate me  
  
all you want. I don't believe you." She said. She shot the blast. He laughed at Pan's  
  
expense. As the beam shot the wall at was absorbed. Underneath her feet she felt a ki  
  
rising. It was just as the doctor said; five times the energy of her blast was exploding  
  
under her feet. She was thrown into the top of the dome of energy. "I told you, you baka.  
  
Now, tell me why you've come, Pan." he said smirking as he added her name on the end.  
  
She picked herself up. She was slightly burnt from the blast and bleeding I little on her  
  
knee. Bruised but just fine. "How'd you know my name?" she asked sitting on the floor.  
  
"Let me explain. First I'm Doctor Gizer and I only know you because I was working on  
  
M2 when you were there, remember." She nodded as she remembered all to well the time  
  
she spent there as a girl on a quest with Trunks and Grandpa Goku looking for the dragon  
  
balls. "Well, Doctor Myuu and I were working together on resurrecting Baby when he  
  
figured I was getting better than him so he ordered me dismantled. I escaped and began  
  
my own planet, Planet M3." She nodded but asked. "Why trap me, why destroy my  
  
ship?" "I need the scrap metal and you would destroy my plans of domination." "You  
  
sure as hell better believe it!" she shot back. She sat and pondered on how to escape and  
  
kill this guy and his metal planet, but it would have to be fast. Her time was almost up.  
  
~~~(On The Ship)~~~  
  
Trunks slipped into a space suit that was just his size. On its front was printed MTK. It  
  
stood for Mirai Trunks, his future self. He slipped a helmet on and headed to the back of  
  
the ship to leave and find Pan. He shut the back doors and put on his oxygen tank. He  
  
jumped out into the open space and headed through the hologram to M3 and began his  
  
search for Pan never once landing on the ground, the fetal mistake Pan had made only a  
  
little while ago.  
  
~~~(At The Lookout)~~~  
  
Mirai Pan still wouldn't stop saying Pan was in danger, Mirai Trunks couldn't help but  
  
feel bad for her. She had to be hallucinating. He decided to play along with her. "What's  
  
wrong with Pan?" he asked. "She can't breath, there's a hole, a hole where the air is  
  
leaking." Her eyes were wide in fear for her counterpart in which a secret about their  
  
existence together was yet to be told by the old woman. "She needs help, she's trapped on  
  
a strange metal planet." Mirai Trunks just listened to her. Was she really telling the truth?  
  
He couldn't help but wonder. He also couldn't help but wonder about the future and how  
  
it was fairing in his absence with Pan. He could only hope things were going good for his  
  
father and Uub.  
  
~~~(Five Years Into The Future)~~~  
  
Uub lay on the frozen snow of the Northern Mountains as Zeanron, a young but  
  
incredibly powerful Kanass-jin stood over him. His breath was cold and his body numb  
  
with pain and the gnawing frostbite on his dark skin. He'd been out here in the  
  
mountains running and fighting for at least a week now. He felt sure he would die if he  
  
stayed another night so he had tried leaving for the tropics where fewer Kanass-jin were  
  
but he was caught and now he was at this beast's mercy. He prayed for a second chance  
  
to do it all over. His prayer would be answered too, in the form of a Super Saiyan spirit.  
  
~~~(Planet M3)~~~  
  
Trunks flew down the halls with Super Saiyan speed. He had to find Pan. He knew it  
  
in his heart something was wrong. Pan please, where are you, give me a signal or  
  
something. He hoped she was all right.  
  
~~~(M3 Control Room)~~~  
  
Pan's hand was clasp to her throat as the air was getting thinner and thinner and  
  
thinner more. Pan's fetal mistake would cause her to die. She had landed on M3 setting  
  
off the defense grid earlier. The beams fired at her had punctured her oxygen tank and air  
  
had been seeping out the whole time she'd been here. Doctor Gizer just watched on as he  
  
thought of a dieing Saiyan as pure entertainment. His entertainment would be over soon  
  
though as he was about to visit his partner and banisher. Trunks burst through the door  
  
and with no warning what so ever he was up in Gizer's face with his hand gripped tightly  
  
around his scrawny neck. It all happened in a mili-second (thousandth of a second). "Let  
  
her go!" he commanded in a rough voice with no sign of loosening his iron grip on his  
  
throat. Pan was dieing in the corner and they both knew it. He didn't move. "Now!" he  
  
said turning him to his keyboard he held his other hand to his head with a ki beam  
  
forming in it. He typed in a few things and she was free. He pulled his hand back and  
  
dropped him. He rushed over to Pan. She stood up with all her strength left and fired at  
  
Doctor Gizer who was inputting a code to trap them both. He fell dead to the floor and  
  
Pan fell back leaning on a wall. Trunks noticed immediately what was wrong. She had no  
  
air. Her face was already turning a bluish color. He took her tank and quickly gave her  
  
half of his air. She breathed in deeply filling her lungs with the sweet scent. "Come on  
  
Pan, we've got to go! Look, you shot his the main computer, this planet's gonna blow!"  
  
he said helping her up. Together they broke from the room and down endless mazes of  
  
halls. This went on, them going forever through the maze until the now impatient Trunks  
  
got fed up with it. He held both of his hands out front of him and in them formed a fiery  
  
ki. "Photon Gun!" He yelled as he shot it straight through the walls burning a hold  
  
through each until he saw the end about seven halls down. The Photon Gun was a new  
  
technique he'd been working on for a while now. It worked just like a photon. It would  
  
burn straight through what ever it was shot at and continue on until it was out of energy.  
  
They sped through the holes out into open space. Trunks flew into the back of the ship  
  
but Pan stayed. He stopped and looked back at her. A golden aura appeared around her  
  
body as she lifted her hands to her right side. "Ka... Me..." she said a blue sphere formed  
  
in her cupped hands. "Ha... Me..." she said as it grew larger and larger. "HA!" she yelled  
  
out as she shot the Kamehameha Wave forward into the planets core. She flew back as  
  
the planet exploded. She got onboard and quickly the ship moved away so not to be  
  
caught up to bad in the debris. The back doors shut and the two fell down onto the floor.  
  
They stripped their space suits from their sweaty skin. They lay there panting out of  
  
breath as the ship headed toward Vegeta's remains. Pan was the first to speak after about  
  
ten minutes. "Trunks, you saved me again. I don't know how I could ever repay you, a  
  
thank you is nowhere near what you deserve. I've had you save me so many times before,  
  
now again. I... I don't know what to say or do." Pan explained as she sat up. Sure, she  
  
knew just what she wanted to say, Trunks, I love you and always have, but that would be  
  
so awkward but love made you do awkward things like what she would do next. The two  
  
stood up and Pan walked over to Trunks and faced him with tears in her eyes. He was  
  
about to ask why she was crying but before he could get it out Pan locked lips with the  
  
half Saiyan son of Vegeta. His eyes went wide and his body stiffened and he stepped  
  
back quickly but relaxed and kissed her back, a long passionate kiss. Her heart melted in  
  
her chest as their arms slipped around one another. Maybe her dream did come true.  
  
Maybe Trunks loved her back. (As this is going on imagine the song "Helplessly,  
  
Hopelessly" by Jessica Andrews playing. It matches the scene pretty darn good. [sings to  
  
self "I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love."])  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I updated quickly this time. : ) Well, what do you think about his chapter. Well, next time Planet Vegeta's remains are in site as well as a strange light the two can't quite make out but when they finally do will it be to late or will this light have something to do with the first item on Pan's list. 


	8. Chapter8

The Future Of Their Hearts  
  
The next two weeks on the lookout for Vegeta's remains were really boring. Flying  
  
through space, that giant endless void. It seemed so magical at times but at others like an  
  
unforgiving storm. Trunks made it easier. It just seemed that they were closer after what  
  
Pan had done. Sure that kiss didn't lead to anything else at that time. She kind of had a  
  
hope, a slight little glimmer of hope in the back of her mind that it would but she still at  
  
the same time didn't want it to. It would have been to weird to do that with Trunks. A  
  
mean damn, he's was her best friend, better than his sister even. She just needed to push  
  
the thought from her mind, but she couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love with the  
  
man of her dreams, Trunks. She hadn't had any strange dreams yet on her trip. She hadn't  
  
heard the old woman's voice again either. That didn't bother her at all. She was actually  
  
glad she hadn't spoken. She actually kind of scared Pan a little, but anyone who heard a  
  
voice from the sky would be weirded out (unless they're nutty freaky loons who think  
  
aliens abducted them and are communicating with them or something along those lines).  
  
The ship moved closer to a bunch of rubble out in the space and the ship stopped from it  
  
autopilot. They had reached their destination. "Welcome to Vegeta" Trunks said walking  
  
from the control room. "Land of rocks and..." Pan said then looked closer "some weird  
  
light?" Trunks rushed to the window. "What the!" he said staring at it. "Hey, fly closer."  
  
Pan urged. "Why, it might be something..." he was cut off. "Baka! I want to see what it is  
  
bad, good or neutral be it may." "Ok." He said walking off muttering something under his  
  
breath. Pan only crossed her arms. She had been in a real bitchy mood all day for some  
  
reason. Maybe because she was worried for Mirai Pan and couldn't show it, what that it?  
  
She thought on it as the ship took off to get closer to Vegeta. Pan looked out over the  
  
light. It had a strange shape to it. The center had a swirling motion. For the time being  
  
she'd completely forgotten her dream. Had she not she would have known just what she  
  
was dealing with. She looked into it and saw a shape. She could hardly make it out but  
  
she finally did. It was a sword, but it was to late for her to realize and tell Trunks. The  
  
light grew to a monstrous size and began to suck in the Capsule Corp. ship. Pan was  
  
thrown into the floor of the main room and Trunks hit the floor of the control room. All  
  
of a sudden all the lights of the ship flickered off and when they returned, it wasn't light  
  
from the ship. Pan and Trunks were both falling through a void. The ship was gone so  
  
was space and the light. They were headed to the place of Pan's dream, the world of the  
  
Saiyan's 900 years back to meet a woman and find the precious Sword of Three  
  
Elements.  
  
~~~(5 Years From Present Day Earth [Uub])~~~  
  
Uub lay in shock in the cold frozen ground watching the golden light of the Super  
  
Saiyan spirit. The Kanass-jin, Zeanron, stood frozen in shock as well. The spirit just held  
  
out his ghostly hand and in it formed a very real energy sphere. He hurled it at the beast.  
  
It was instantly designated. Then the spirit turned to him and gave a smile and a military-  
  
like salute and disappeared leaving behind a golden smoke. Uub just laid there in shock a  
  
second more and seized the opportunity to flee.  
  
~~~[Vegeta]~~~  
  
Vegeta wasn't fairing to well. He was out near the old World Martial Arts Tournament  
  
stadium. He was not even half conscious but still he had to fight. A Kanass- jin pulled  
  
itself from the wall as Vegeta stood up and cursed beneath his breath. His body was  
  
numb with pain. If he were killed right here and now he wouldn't care. He wouldn't fell  
  
it at all. What was the point of living anymore? It was stupid. It was only he and Uub  
  
fighting a war that couldn't be won. He right now couldn't even hold Super Saiyan and  
  
the beast, Karrana, was advancing toward him. He felt so embarrassed to be fighting and  
  
losing to this demon, and it was a female to make it worse on him. He fell onto what was  
  
left of the stadium seats and waited for his death but a favor from a friend would come  
  
soon enough.  
  
~~~(900 Years Ago From Present Day Earth On Vegeta)~~~  
  
Pan and Trunks both fell through the end of the void onto the street. They stood up  
  
and looked at each other. Before either one could open their mouths to speak the old  
  
woman spoke up again. "Like it?" she said referring to the old Saiyan clothing they were  
  
now wearing. "Consider it a gift to help you out here. You'd stick out like a sore thumb  
  
here of you stayed in your old clothes. And Trunks, don't worry about your eyes and hair  
  
color. In this day and time half-breed Saiyans are common. Saiyans bred with the other  
  
inhabitants, the Tuffles, around this time. About three hundred years from now all Tuffles  
  
and Demi-Saiyans are killed off in the kings order." "Be quiet!" Pan said in a loud voice  
  
to shut her up. The Saiyans probably heard all she'd just said. The old woman read her  
  
mind though. "No one can see of here you yet Pan, in a second they will. Only after I  
  
leave though. Now, time for your first official quest. Find the Sword of Three Elements  
  
and find your ancestor who hand picked you, if you can. She can help fill you in on some  
  
things." Pan nodded and the woman bid them farewell. The two appeared in a deserted  
  
alleyway. They walked out onto the streets where trouble brewed all the time each and  
  
every day. There were fights in other alleys. Gangs roamed the streets. Pods were  
  
crashing back onto Vegeta's soil all the time and others were lifting off. Pan walked a  
  
little behind Trunks. One Saiyan man walked up to her. "Hey sexy, where you off to in  
  
such a rush?" he asked putting his hand on the underside of her chin lifting her head up.  
  
Her eyes narrowed on him. "Take you filthy hands off me!" she said She lifted her hand  
  
and grabbed hold of his crushing his bones. He let out a scream of pain and Trunks look  
  
around to see him at Pan's feet. She was gripping his now broken hand. She dropped it  
  
and walked right past. He stood up and called over has friends. They all began to  
  
surround her. She stopped and looked around. "Buzz off." She said walking forward and  
  
pushing one from her way. At of a sudden they all latched to her and dragged her to the  
  
ground pulling out a knife. No one else on the street bothered to help. Most of them ran.  
  
These were the Rebels. They all were rebellious brats who were feared all around. They  
  
held the strongest in their gang. Trunks began to run over as one was saying. "Now your  
  
gonna get it bitch! No one talks to a Rebel like that and lives to tell about it." they began  
  
to place the knife to her throat as Trunks arrived. He had no chance to break any bones  
  
today though. Pan began to power up throwing them from her. Her hair began to stand up  
  
in tuffs if black hair. He red aura danced in the air like flames. She had just gone a simple  
  
2x KaioKen. The Rebels were scared now. One of the braver ones spoke up. "Your...  
  
your to strong!" he said beginning to shake. He jumped up and ran. The others followed.  
  
She powered down and Saiyans and Tuffles and half-breeds alike came out of their  
  
hiding spots cheering on Pan. She smiled. She had been the only one in the city who  
  
would ever stand up to the Rebels. She was there hero. "Hurray for Raybuken!" they  
  
chanted. Who was that? She just landed at was engulfed in a crowd. They congratulated  
  
her and kept calling her be "Ray" or "Raybuken" and it was really bugging her. "I'm not  
  
Raybuken! I'm Pan!" she repeatedly said to them. They didn't listen. They just continued  
  
on until it began to brake up and thing when along as normal. They walked down the  
  
streets and Trunks and Pan decided there was nothing of interest there, especially not any  
  
sword Pan needed. The two took to the skies but so did another. Pan stopped and turned  
  
to face their follower. Trunks did as well. Their eyes got wide. He... he looked just like  
  
Gohan! The look alike didn't care about the way they stared. "I don't know who you are  
  
but you aren't Raybuken." "Well at least some one can see I'm not." Pan said. His mouth  
  
dropped open. "I... I thought you were just trying to... well, I thought you would say you  
  
were her." He scratched the back of his neck. "Not when I'm not. Tell me, who is she,  
  
and you?" she asked. "You don't know!" he nearly yelled. "Raybuken is one of Vegeta's  
  
strongest females. She'd go against the king his self if she could. And I'm her son,  
  
Latcus." "Nice to meet you. The name's Pan." she said slightly bowing her head. "That's  
  
not a Saiyan name," he stated. "Long story." Pan said. "Hey, my name's Trunks." Trunks  
  
told him extending is hand. The Saiyan boy took it and they shook. "Hey Latcus, could I  
  
please see your mother." "Uhh... sure. What for?" "Well, it's a little nuts but an old  
  
woman told me to come here and find this sword and said to try and find my ancestor and  
  
she might be able to fill me in on some things. Weird huh?" He didn't say anything at  
  
first as they followed him. "Did she have pink hair?" "No, well, I've never actually seen  
  
her really so I'm not sure." He nodded. He led the two to a deserted place in Vegeta. He  
  
took them to a cabin out in a desert area. He opened the door. "Mom, I'm back. There's a  
  
Saiyan girl here to see you. Oh, and a Tuffle boy to. Pan and Trunks." He said looking in.  
  
"Well, don't dally out in the heat. Bring 'em in." He nodded and led us it. We walked  
  
through a dusty old kitchen into the living room where a woman sat. She, to an Earthling,  
  
would look no more than twenty but Pan could tell, as being a Saiyan herself, that she  
  
must have been in her early forties. Pan and Trunks were in shock at her appearance and  
  
she about Pan's. It was the woman in Pan's dream on Vegeta. She had to be her ancestor.  
  
"Well, this is quiet a turn of events." She said standing up and making her way to Pan. A  
  
shiver ran down Pan's spine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, the tests are really helping out in my time I have to write. Next time this woman, Raybuken, tells of the woman Pan has been given orders from and where to go for the Sword of Three Elements. Where is it? And who is this woman? Does she really have pink hair? See next time. 


	9. Chapter9

The Future Of Their Hearts  
  
A shiver ran down Pan's spine as Raybuken drew nearer. She stopped about three foot  
  
from her and looked her over. The resemblance was that of identical twins. Same height,  
  
same eyes, same hair, same everything down to the tone of their skin. It was just perfect.  
  
She gave a nod. "I suppose you're the chosen one. Chosen to be my friends student as a  
  
requested." "I guess so." Pan said relaxing a little. "She told me that you could fill me in  
  
on some things. Could you?" Pan asked. "Yep, come in. Sit, sit." She told them. Both Pan  
  
and Trunks sat. She sat down as well and so to did her son. "Where should I begin?" she  
  
asked herself. "Ok, you know of the three sacred items I'm sure." She said. Pan nodded.  
  
"Good, there is one here on Vegeta you must know. It will be a great task to get hold of it  
  
and wield its power. The king himself can hardly pick it up in fear of its awesome powers  
  
as well as its weight." "Where can I find it?" Pan asked anxiously. "Deep, deep with in  
  
the confines of the king's castle. You'd have to kill him to get your hands on it. He is a  
  
ruthless dictator over the Saiyan as well as the Tuffle peoples. He needs to be killed. He'd  
  
kill me if he had the chance, that's why I live so far away from the main city where the  
  
castle is." she said. Pan nodded again. "I have another thing to ask of you Raybuken.  
  
Could you tell me of the woman, your friend?" "I suppose, why not. Well, she's a great  
  
psychic as well as a healer. Actually I have a photo of her and myself somewhere," she  
  
said standing up to look for it in a drawer across the room. She sat a few books on top  
  
and other pictures as well. She carefully pulled out an old box and lifted its lid with care  
  
and pulled out an old picture frame. In it was a picture of a younger version of herself and  
  
another girl around her age with her. On it was written two names, Raybuken over the  
  
younger Raybuken and Kia written over they other girl. The two looked no older than  
  
twelve in the picture. Raybuken, she looked like Pan when she was a girl. Short black  
  
hair, a cocky little smile, big black eyes. Sure she had a tail and Saiyan style clothing.  
  
Now Kia, she was quiet different. She had wavy pink hair that came just under her  
  
shoulders, big brown eyes, a little taller than Raybuken, and she had and emotionless  
  
face. She kept her hands behind her back. She wore white pants and high, loose fitting,  
  
black, flat bottom boots. She wore one of those things Chi-Chi wore except it was green  
  
with pink on the edges (I don't know what they are only that I want one). She wore a  
  
Saiyan style shirt beneath it (Just imagine the younger version of Genkai from YYH  
  
wearing those clothes. That's where I got the design for Kia). Raybuken handed it to Pan.  
  
"This it her, Kia. She's a very good friend. I meet her on a mission as a little girl. Or what  
  
I believed was a mission. The king was trying to get rid of me. He didn't like anyone  
  
rivaling his own daughter's power which eventually killer her and nearly her brother as  
  
well. The wretch she was, heh, she disserved it. Every last bit of pain she felt, disserved it  
  
all." She said then noticed Trunks's and Pan's faces. They bother were rather shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, "You just must understand me. You have to kill King Vegeta so  
  
his son will take his place. His son, he has a good heart, a good, good heart of gold. King  
  
Vegeta is plain out evil." She said clenching her fists tightly together. "We'll do all we  
  
can. Me and Trunks!" she said standing up. "I'll I need it to know where the castle is and  
  
I'm set." She said. Trunks nodded. "It's dead east from here, far off. Nearly halfway  
  
around the planet, that it is." Latcus said. Pan nodded. The four headed outside. "The  
  
sword will be in a chamber near the center of the castle. You must be careful though.  
  
Things aren't always as they appear in this world. I wish you both luck. If you get the  
  
sword please return here before you leave." They both nodded. Pan and Trunks jumped  
  
onto the winds back and headed dead east. Latcus and Raybuken waved them off. "They  
  
don't know what they're up against Mother." Latcus said somewhat sadly. "Don't worry  
  
about them son, they know just what they're up against and they aren't worried. They  
  
have more power than you can imagine in just Pan alone." "Don't you mean in just  
  
Trunks alone, the Tuffle boy?" he asked. "He's not a Tuffle. You should be able to sense  
  
it about him. You still need training. Lets go." She said and turned to go inside where a  
  
fate decided before Pan's visit awaited. If only the two from Earth had stayed a few  
  
minutes longer.  
  
(((((Halfway To The Castle With Trunks And Pan)))))  
  
Trunks and Pan flew side by side to Vegeta's castle. Pan let out a sigh and looked  
  
back at Raybuken's place. She just felt it in her bones that something was wrong. She  
  
tried to shake it off but couldn't. "Trunks, maybe we should go back for just a minute."  
  
Pan said with a little shake in her voice. "Come on Pan, we're so close to the castle, look,  
  
I can just barely see it now." He said slowing down as he saw Pan was drifting behind  
  
him. "There's something wrong." She said quietly. Trunks put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Everything's fine Pan," he told her. "You worry way to much now a days. Come on,  
  
let's go get that sword, ok?" He said. She nodded and faked a smile for him. The two  
  
flew off to the castle grounds and landed. There weren't many guards out in the  
  
courtyard. Maybe three of them at the most. They were easy to slip past. The two flew  
  
high to the roof down the halls. They weren't sure if they'd run into any solders as they  
  
went through so they kept hidden. They flew over several guards with out even having  
  
one barely glance up thinking something had gone by. They passed someone else too. I  
  
young man, around Trunks's age, 26. He had hair spiked high and he bore the crest of the  
  
royal Saiyan family on his armor. His eyes were a cold black but they didn't seem as  
  
though they wanted to be. Like he wanted to be happy beneath his shell of a heartless  
  
Saiyan prince. He held the family's name as well, Vegeta. It was a tradition to name all of  
  
the first-born son's of the Vegeta family Vegeta and they would become king, a tradition  
  
Trunks's father broke. Pan had a want to follow him but they had to press on through the  
  
castle to find the sword. Hey flew until they reached two large doors. They were  
  
connected to that they both led to the same room. There was a large golden knocked on  
  
the door. It was slightly open so Pan being the smallest tried to fit through. She did but  
  
she was left floating in mid air. Trunks slipped in behind her and saw her face. Her eyes  
  
looked blank and her face looked white. He waved his hand in front of her eyes and  
  
wanted to yell to her though he was beside her and knew if he did they'd be caught. He  
  
hadn't even looked forward yet but it wouldn't matter. He would not be affected like Pan;  
  
he was of the true royal bloodline. Pan slowly floated down to the floor and Trunks could  
  
only watch on in utter and complete confusion as Pan showed herself to the others in the  
  
room but for some reason no one there even bothered to look at her. They all were blank  
  
eyed and white faced like ghosts. Pan dropped down on her knees before the thrown  
  
ahead. In it sat the high and mighty King Vegeta. He laughed an evil laugh as another  
  
victim fell under his control. Pan bowed before him and from behind the doors flew open  
  
quickly tossing Trunks a few feet in the air and then someone yelled as tears hit the floor.

* * *

So, here's chapter nine. I would have finished and put it up this morning with my being sick but no, my mom made me stay in bed all day until I got some medicine from the doctor so I finally got to type. Next time. Trunks finds out what happened to Pan when he talks with an ancestor of his own and finds out why he wasn't affected like Pan. To make matters worse something's happened to Raybuken and Pan is under a spell that it very, very hard to break. Can Trunks break the spell or will he be too late and miss his only chance. Find out next time. 


	10. Chapter10

The Future Of Their Hearts  
  
"Stop it now!" someone yelled from behind as their tears hit the floor. Trunks turned  
  
to look at them. He was shocked to see it was the prince. He was ordering his own father  
  
to stop what ever he was doing. Vegeta Jr., the Saiyan Prince, stepped forward. "You  
  
have to stop this father. Look at them all. All of these beings before you. Look how they  
  
cry as they are forced to bow down to the likes of you." Trunks looked over the people  
  
below him. Mainly Pan though. He saw how her tears fell to the floor by her hands as she  
  
was forced to bow before the monster of a king before her. The rest were just like her.  
  
Men, women, even children had to endure this. What had he done to force them to do  
  
this? And why had Pan done it when he hadn't even seen her. The prince slightly glanced  
  
up and met Trunks eyes then looked back to his father. "You will never rule everyone on  
  
Vegeta. I can withstand your spell as well as a few others. You... you..." He couldn't say  
  
anything so he turned on his heal to leave. He knew he should do it quickly to or his  
  
father would have hurt him badly. Trunks slipped out behind him. He had to be the  
  
goodhearted prince Raybuken spoke of. Maybe he could help him. He caught up to him  
  
but didn't fly down to meet him just yet. The prince stopped and looked straight up. He  
  
met Trunks's eyes again. Trunks knew he had to go down now. He'd been spotted. "Who  
  
are you?" Vegeta asked. "My name is Trunks." He said. The prince nearly began to tell  
  
him he was royalty and formalities should be used even in privet but quickly reconsidered  
  
his thoughts and answered him. "I am Vegeta, prince of this planet." Trunks extended his  
  
hand to him and the two shook. "Tell me Trunks," the Prince began "Why is it you were  
  
not affected by my father's spell?" Trunks looked confused. "What spell?" he asked.  
  
"You mean to say you don't know about my father's spell. It immediately affects who so  
  
ever is in his presence unless they are of the Vegeta bloodline and you couldn't be." He  
  
said. "There's a lot to explain." Trunks said. "About what?" he asked at the two began to  
  
walk down the hall. They headed into Vegeta's sleeping chamber to speak. "I am of the  
  
royal bloodline though I don't look it. I know I shouldn't be telling you or anyone for that  
  
matter of this because it could change history. I come from far in the future from another  
  
planet, Earth. I'm not pure Saiyan either as you can see but I'm not part Tuffle. I'm part  
  
human. I came here to find the Sword of Three Elements with my friend, Pan." he said  
  
dropping his head slightly. He wished she were here right now. "I'm sorry about your  
  
friend." Vegeta said. "Now, about the sword." Vegeta began. "Take it if you must. I can't  
  
stand the thought of living on the same planet as it as it is. It has a black aura to it. Or at  
  
least that it what I've been lead to believe. It is what gave my father the power to use the  
  
Spell of the Rule." "Where is the sword at?" Trunks asked. "Near the castles center  
  
chamber. I could take you there." Vegeta told him but then Kia spoke up and both Trunks  
  
and Vegeta heard her. "No Trunks." She said. "Pan must be the one to obtain the sword.  
  
She was the chosen for the task. Break the spell Trunks." She said. Her voice left behind  
  
an echo of "Break the spell..." which repeat in the air above about six times. "Vegeta, do  
  
you know how to break the spell?" Trunks asked. He would have had to have asked  
  
sooner or later anyway to get Pan. "I know of a way but it is difficult. Only one person in  
  
the universe can do it, a different person for everyone in the universe might I add, and I  
  
hope it's you Trunks, for Pan. Only there love can break the spell with the magical Tune  
  
of Hearts but it has to be done at just the right time from the time the spell begins until  
  
twenty three and a half hours later the person affected begins the process of taking on a  
  
gold glow. Once the process is over their love must play the Tune of Hearts before a total  
  
of twenty four hours from the spells start time is up or they will have to wait a full five  
  
decades to try again. We've got about twenty-one hours left. We've got a lot to do. Come  
  
on" Vegeta said. "Huh?" Trunks said. "Well first we have to find Lover's Flute and teach  
  
you the Tune of Hearts, and I know just where to find it." He said giving off a slight  
  
smile. Or was it more of a smirk? It flashed so quickly he couldn't really catch it.  
  
"Where's it at?" Trunks asked. "I woman has it. She lives far west of here. She's very  
  
strong and once preformed many a spell with that flute with the Tune of the Fallen. It  
  
caused all men that heard it to fall beneath her spell and fall in deep love with her for as  
  
long as she wished." He said. Trunks nodded. "Her name is Raybuken." He stated.  
  
Trunks's eyes got wide at that name. He had only just come from there. Now he and  
  
Vegeta would have to great her again... or maybe not.  
  
(((((Far West Of The Castle AT Raybuken's House)))))  
  
Raybuken and Latcus had just walked in and Raybuken was trying to explain to her  
  
son how to sense that Trunks had not been Tuffle. A knock came at her door. "Who could  
  
that be?" Raybuken said to herself. She walked up to her screen door and opened it. "Yes,  
  
may I help you?" She said noticing she hadn't ever met them and that they carried guns  
  
and bore the symbol of the Saiyan Army. One was a tall Saiyan who was very muscular  
  
with black hair spiked up about two inches on top of his hair. The rest fall down and was  
  
pulled back behind his head in a rubber band. He had a long scar that stretched the length  
  
of the right side of his face. The other man, also a Saiyan, was shorter, around  
  
Raybuken's height. He was older than her and the other man as well. He was slightly  
  
over weight and wasn't quiet as muscular as the other Saiyan but still quite strong  
  
looking. He was bald and had bushy eyebrows. "Are you Raybuken?" The taller of the  
  
two asked. "Yes..." she said narrowing her eyes and cocking back her head. "You are  
  
wanted by King Vegeta. Please come with us." The smaller man said. Just then Latcus  
  
appeared behind her. "Mother..." he began. He was hushed. "Latcus, wait inside." She  
  
said very seriously. He tried to disagree but she silently put her hand up and pointed him  
  
into the house. He left and sat down in the living room where he could slightly see. The  
  
three walked into the yard and Latcus no longer could see but stayed seated so not to go  
  
against his mother's wishes. The two surrounded her. She stood now in a fighter's stance.  
  
The two smirked. "Why does the king wish to see me?" she asked looking from the taller  
  
man to the shorter one. "To be assured, that you're dead." He said holding his gun out to  
  
her. The other did as well. These weren't ordinary guns. These converted your energy  
  
into virtually unstoppable bullets. Each had it's own different amount of impact and these  
  
two looked like they could cause a lot of pain to her. The shorter began to fire on her. She  
  
dodged but was hit from behind by the taller Saiyan and fell to the ground. The shorter  
  
man quickly landed on top of her. He held the gun in front of her face at point blank  
  
range. "Say goodbye Ray." He said and fired. Blood poured to the ground around her  
  
making a huge dark red puddle. Latcus was still inside and didn't know what was going  
  
on. Soon the taller Saiyan man walked inside with his gun pointed straight at Latcus. He  
  
walked over to him and picked him up be the back of his short collar. He didn't struggle  
  
in fear he'd by shot. "Boy, this is your last chance to say bye to yer Mama." He said as  
  
we stepped out side. He threw him at Ray and he landed in the blood. He pick up his face  
  
now smeared with his own mother's blood. He wept as a gun was held to his back. The  
  
taller man grabbed Raybuken by her tail and lifted her into the air. He began to take off.  
  
The shorter man pulled his gun from Latcus's back. "Just be glad I am a man who only  
  
kills if ordered. Your life will be spared until another day." He said as he took off behind  
  
the other man. They headed back to the castle, the same place two others where leaving  
  
from right now.  
  
(((((At The Castle)))))  
  
Trunks and Vegeta stood on the edge of a large window ready to take off to  
  
Raybuken's place, now a solemn spot. "Vegeta, how does the tune really work?" Trunks  
  
asked as they flew behind some trees to avoid two Saiyan solders flying toward the  
  
castle. One was carrying something but it never crossed Trunks mind it was Raybuken.  
  
Vegeta began to explain that the tune triggered a nerve in the victim's head that canceled  
  
out all sound and sight for a moment and the one who played the tune is then all they see  
  
and hear. He finished up his explanation as they landed by a crying Latcus and a puddle  
  
of Ray's blood. "They... they killed my mother." Latcus managed to get out and Trunks  
  
and Vegeta were sent dumbstruck. "No, she's the only one who knows the tune. With out  
  
her Pan will remain under my father, forever." Vegeta said and Trunks dropped to his  
  
knees on the hard ground. He was wide-eyed and white faced. Can Pan ever snap out of it  
  
now?

* * *

So, I was a little late posting this (as I swear I did yesterday, oh well) but here it is. Next time Can Latcus help out Trunks in finding how to play the tune after giving him the flute he needs but will this bad musician be able to play the tune correctly before times up and he has to wait fifty years to try again. Lets hope Trunks is a fast learner but hey look! Vegeta mastered it. Can he break the spell or will Trunks be able to play the flute to save Pan's life. Find out soon. 


	11. Chapter11

The Future Of Their Hearts  
  
Latcus was letting his tears fall into the pool of blood. Trunks had blank eyes and a  
  
face drained of color. Vegeta was in shock. Pan may have to remain under King Vegeta's  
  
rule forever. "No." Trunks said slowly, "She... she can't." he said. "No she can't Trunks,  
  
save her. Get the flute. Play the tune." Came the echoing voice of Kia once more. Trunks  
  
nodded and a little color came to his face. "Please, Latcus, do you know where your  
  
mother kept the Lover's Flute?" Trunks asked placing his hand on his shoulder. "The  
  
Lover's Flute?" Latcus said picking up his head fighting back the tears, "My mother kept  
  
it in the chest by her bed, why do you ask Trunks?" "We need in, to free Pan. She's  
  
trapped under the king's spell. I'm supposed to play the Tune of Hearts for her." Latcus  
  
nodded. He knew just how the flute and tune worked together. He stood up letting a few  
  
more tears fall. He led them inside unsure of why the prince had come. They were led  
  
through the lifeless house. Past a dusty kitchen, and a lonely living room, and into a quiet  
  
bedroom. There was a chest pushed against the footboard of a bed. Latcus made his way  
  
over to it and blew some dust off it's top. He lifted the lid slowly and moved aside a few  
  
old photo albums and papers. In the very, very bottom was a hand carved wooden box.  
  
Latcus lifted it out with care. He sat it on his mother's soft bed. Her untied a blue ribbon  
  
that was tied around it and lifted the top. In it was a beautifully carved wooden flute and a  
  
few pages of sheet music. The Lover's Flute had keyholes carved into a heart's shape.  
  
Latcus lifted it out and handed it gently to Trunks. He took it in his hands and held it with  
  
care. It was very old looking. "It's at least 150 years old." Latcus said as if he could read  
  
Trunks's mind. He pulled four pages of sheet music and lied them out. "Which do you  
  
need?" Latcus asked. Vegeta walked over at looked them over. They all were written in  
  
the Saiyan language. "The Tune of the Fallen, the Tune of Life, the Tune of Death... Here  
  
it is! The Tune of Hearts." He said picking up the last sheet. Latcus picked up the other  
  
three and lied them back in their place. "Here." Vegeta said handing the sheet to his  
  
descendant. He looked at it. It looked fairly simple. Trunks sat the flute down and  
  
scratched the back of his neck. He looked it over. The sheet music looked the same way it  
  
would on Earth only the G (Treble) and the F (Bass) clefs were connected together. This  
  
made it kind of complicated for Trunks who'd never had a music class in his life. "Uh..."  
  
he said under his breath in confusion. "It's easy." Latcus said picking up the flute. He  
  
took the sheet from Trunks and placed the end of Lover's Flute to his lips. He breathed in  
  
and placed his fingers over different holes playing the Tune of Hearts. It was a beautiful  
  
yet very simple melody. He handed it back to Trunks. He sat on the bed. Latcus picked  
  
up a stand from across the room and placed it in front of Trunks and lied the sheet music  
  
on it. "Just practice for a while." Vegeta said sitting by him. He groaned, "I can't even  
  
read this." He confessed. Latcus shook his head. It was required in all of Vegeta's schools  
  
to know how to read music. "Alright," Latcus said walking over "It's easy. This key is  
  
C," he said pointing to it. "That's the first note you play." he said. Then he pointed to the  
  
music sheet. "Play two of them." He instructed. He did. "Good." Vegeta and Latcus said  
  
together. "Now play D," he said pointing to the note above C. Trunks did and smiled,  
  
maybe he could do this. Vegeta sat next to him playing along in the air moving his finger  
  
to the music. Trunks looked over to him. He removed the flute from his mouth. "Try and  
  
play." he said handing it to him. He did. It was perfect. The gears in Trunks's head began  
  
to turn like a rat in a wheel.  
  
(((((On Earth)))))  
  
Mirai Trunks sat out in the garden with Mirai Pan who was slowly over the past weeks  
  
began to feel a bit better. She'd lost a bit of weight though, and her face was still a little  
  
pale but she was still the same Pan he'd fallen in love with a few years ago. "Pan," he  
  
began. "I hear you talking about the other Pan a lot in your sleep. Can you really tell  
  
what's going on out there?" he asked gazing out into the blue sky. "Uh huh." She said  
  
with a nod. "There's a lot of bad things going on out there but there's some happy things  
  
too." She said. "Yeah? Like what?" he asked looking over to her. "Well, Pan's under a  
  
spell last time I was able to see them but before that those two shared a kiss. There's been  
  
a bit of bad going on so far. It'll calm down soon, I hope." She said with an unbroken  
  
gaze into an eastern space. Mirai Trunks nodded. "Practice harder, please Trunks." She  
  
mumbled. "Huh?" Mirai Trunks said. Mirai Pan looked to him now. "Oh nothing,  
  
nothing." She said with a little smile.  
  
(((((Five Years From Present Day Earth - Vegeta)))))  
  
Vegeta looked up into Karrana's face. She wanted to kill him badly. Her face was  
  
blood splattered. Vegeta was still numb as could be. He could hardly stand up with out  
  
his legs falling out from beneath him. He closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't make it.  
  
He knew this would be his gravesite until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked  
  
up to find no one there be he felt strength flooding back into his body. He saw a small  
  
flicker of golden light binding the demon in the shape of a dragon. It yelled out in pain as  
  
the bony spikes on the dragons back began to drive into the demons throat. A few scales  
  
broke off, and then more until they were heard like chimes clashing. Her throat was now  
  
completely exposed. The dragon spirit began to disappear and another came forth. It to  
  
began to take on a dragon like form, only different. It slammed through the demons throat  
  
destroying it. It had used the super dragon fist. It did almost as it did with Uub. The Spirit  
  
turned to him and waved to him though instead. Vegeta's head dropped as he smirked  
  
and nodded to himself. He wanted to say "Thank you," but still after all these years  
  
couldn't. So he looked to the skies, as the light was lost. All he saw was a dragon and a  
  
man disappearing behind the clouds. Just then it hit Vegeta. That was their weakness.  
  
(((((On Vegeta 23 Hours And 52 Minutes After Pan Was Put Under The Spell)))))  
  
Trunks, Vegeta, and Latcus flew into the window of Prince Vegeta's room. They  
  
landed softly. Trunks had practiced all day on the flute and had nearly mastered the Tune  
  
of Hearts but he was still slightly off until he had a plan. Vegeta had mastered the tune  
  
and he would stand beside Trunks showing him how to move his fingers through the  
  
whole song. The tune barely lasted a minute and they would have about 5 if they hurried  
  
to the thrown room but they couldn't get caught. They ran down the halls. It was a good  
  
thing it was about three in the morning. Almost no one was working and Vegeta's father  
  
was sleeping. All three slipped into the thrown room. Latcus stood near the door to watch  
  
and warn for guards. Trunks stood in front of Pan and Vegeta stood by his side. He  
  
watched his hands and moved his fingers delicately as he followed. The tune seemed to  
  
flow through the room as Pan who was glowing gold began to take on a teal glow. About  
  
15 seconds left until the tunes end the teal glow was gone and the gold quickly returned.  
  
A wrong note. "Damn." Trunks said. "Don't worry we have..." he trailed of and grabbed  
  
tight onto Trunks arm and pulled him into the air. A guard had entered and they all  
  
narrowly missed him. The muttered something in Saiyan beneath his breath and turned to  
  
leave they waited about a minute to try again. This would be their last chance. They had  
  
exactly one minute left by the time Trunks played the first note of the 58- second tune. He  
  
made sure to follow each note Vegeta showed. The old clock in the corner began to gong  
  
the four tones till 4:00 AM. Pan's teal glow began to shine brighter and brighter. All of a  
  
sudden Her glow completely disappeared again and a very light gold surrounded her  
  
again and began to flicker. Trunks played the very last note and dropped to his knees.  
  
"It's to late." He said as a few tears began to roll down his cheeks onto the marble floor.  
  
"Wait!"

* * *

Sorry it took a whole week to get this up but a pulled a mussel Thursday arm wrestling Matt and couldn't type the end. I swear right now it still hurts. Well, next time... wait should I say what happens. If I do I'll give it all away. Well, maybe a little. Next time, plans are made for King Vegeta's farewell. Can they pull it off in a way that no one will fall under his spell? There, I said it with out giving it away. (smiles to self) 


	12. Chapter12

The Future Of Their Hearts  
  
(((((On Earth)))))  
  
Mirai Trunks paced the hallway in front of Mirai Pan's room. He sighed and looked  
  
in. She had just passed out. She was just walking down the hall behind him and then a  
  
thud. She was out. It was really weird. Mirai Trunks looked in the door. Dende was  
  
beginning to get up. He had looked her over and even though he was Earth's guardian he  
  
still wasn't a doctor. He couldn't determine what happened. Trunks walked out side to  
  
the edge of the look out. He looked to the northeast and jumped out far as he could. He  
  
let a breeze catch him and he took off to Capsule Corp. He hadn't been there since before  
  
Trunks and Pan left. He figured he could do something with his time like train or see his  
  
mother. That thought pulled a painful string in his heart. He still hated the fact that he  
  
hadn't been strong enough to save her. He flew off out of site of the look out behind the  
  
clouds where he felt an eerie presence looming.  
  
(((((On Vegeta)))))

"Wait!" Vegeta yelled out. He didn't mean to yell but if anytime were ok it was now.  
  
Trunks, he'd done it. Trunks picked up his head and on his gazes travel to him he met  
  
Pan's black eyes. Open, crying, thankful, full of love. She wore a smile. Tears still  
  
streamed from her eyes. Trunks sat back on his knees and looked her over. She was... she  
  
was out of it. Trunks was caught in a sudden rush of her arms. Pan flew into Trunks arms  
  
and sobbed on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and let his own tears of  
  
relief fall onto her soft black hair. It was time, time for Pan to come clean. She felt it in  
  
her heart. "I love you Trunks." She said. Everyone could here her. Trunks didn't even  
  
have a hint of surprise. "I love you too Panny." He said. They both picked up there head  
  
simultaneously and looked at each other's teary faces. "All right," Vegeta said "Enough  
  
mushy stuff." They each gave a relieving laugh and stood up. Pan wiped her eyes on her  
  
arm and Trunks wiped his on his shoulder. "Well, I guess it's time to get that sword."  
  
Latcus said looking to Vegeta then to Trunks and Pan. Pan nodded. Vegeta began to walk  
  
out into the hall everyone else follow. "You'd best stay up in the air. There's no telling  
  
who could be out here." Vegeta warned. Latcus flew up and Trunks and Pan did as well  
  
hand in hand. Vegeta made his was down the hall and veered left at the second left hall  
  
they passed. The other three followed. There was a soldier in the hall. He saw Vegeta and  
  
knelled down on one knee. Vegeta and gave a slight bow himself acknowledging his  
  
subordinate. The other three took this as an opportunity and made their way to the end of  
  
the hall where there was a large chamber. From the door they could an eerie ghostly  
  
green glow. Vegeta was catching up after sending the soldier on a pointless mission to  
  
guard his room. He claimed to have a valuable item in there that he needed to have  
  
guarded. Vegeta signaled his new friends to come down. They did and all four looked  
  
into the door. Vegeta began to slowly open it. He hated going in there. He feel he got  
  
from the sword's aura was horrible. It only felt that way though because his father had  
  
tainted the swords good aura with his bad. He led them all in and shut and locked the  
  
door behind them. The sword was levitating inside of a glass case in the room's center.  
  
Vegeta knew that if it was touched the castle would go on lock down. He stopped Pan  
  
from getting to close to the case. He walked over to a large computer in the side of the  
  
room. He opened the security program for the sword. He typed in the password he had  
  
figured out as a child that would cut it off. He was a bit of a sneak as a kid. He knew  
  
every password in the database. He had hidden a camera just over the computer as a boy  
  
and found out each and every password. No one could find it because he had had it  
  
specially crafted to have a stealth mode. He typed in the code. XK7J0O66. Across the  
  
screen came "Access Approved" and the case began to lower. Vegeta nodded to Pan. She  
  
reached out and wrapped her fingers tightly around the sword smooth handle. She looked  
  
at the blade. It was long and sharp. On it just near where the handle ended in a point was  
  
a sapphire sphere. That's where the main power was kept for controlling the elements.  
  
"The sword of the three elements. Commanding the elements of fire, ice, and lightning."  
  
Pan stated as she pulled it to herself. The aura... it was beginning to change. It was  
  
turning gold like Pan's aura. Pan and Trunks both were expecting Kia to speak but  
  
nothing came. "Thank you. Both of you." Pan said smiling. Vegeta nodded. Latcus  
  
smiled to. It was a familiar smile to her and Trunks. It was a Son's smile. Playful and  
  
sweet, just like Goku. Trunks smiled too. "Well, I guess we'd better get going." Trunks  
  
said as they all stepped out into the hall. "I don't think so." Came an ice- cold voice down  
  
the hall. A green aura was seen. Trunks, Pan, and Vegeta knew the voice well. To Vegeta  
  
it was his evil father's voice. To Pan it was the voice of her worst nightmares. To  
  
Trunks... to Trunks it was a voice that was all too familiar. He knew it would make it  
  
hard to fight him. He stepped from the shadows. This was the first good looked he'd  
  
gotten at the man. It was King Vegeta. His hair spiked high and he wore a horrible look  
  
of disapprovement on his face. His voice, identical to his own fathers. His looks, yet  
  
again identical to Vegeta. Trunks looked at him. King Vegeta stepped forward. "I don't  
  
know who you are boy and why you weren't put under my spell before but now you'll be  
  
trapped for good. You and your foolish friends." He said aimed at Trunks. He still at the  
  
time didn't noticed his own son. He had made it into the air without catching attention.  
  
"Pan, Latcus close your eyes and plug your ears quick! Vegeta, I have a plan for you.  
  
You have to strike your father as hard as you can in his neck. You have to kill him."  
  
came the psychic voice of Kai only to Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, and Latcus. King Vegeta  
  
began to chant some words in Saiyan only Vegeta understood. Vegeta made his way  
  
behind his father who was too busy to notice him. He stopped and locked both of his fists  
  
together. He drew them over his head and looked at the back of his father's neck. He  
  
lunged forward and struck hard in the center. King Vegeta yelled out and began to fall to  
  
the ground. "Now Pan hurry. You must deliver the final blow with your sword. Quickly,  
  
in his back. You have to do it to completely change the bad aura of your sword to your  
  
own good." Pan jumped and quickly grabbed the sword from by her feet and sped  
  
forward. She froze in front of the king. She closed her eyes tightly and thrust the sword  
  
forward after a minutes hesitation. "To late!" came the king's voice as he sprung out of  
  
the way. The sword penetrated the concrete floor. "Damn." Pan cursed pulling out the  
  
sword. Latcus had already made it over by the time Pan missed and had latched onto  
  
King Vegeta's back to hold him still. Trunks grabbed him too. They dragged him to the  
  
ground. Trunks had his legs pinned. Latcus had hold of his arms. "Vegeta grab his tail!"  
  
came a call from Trunks. He knew just what the Saiyan weakness was even if he didn't  
  
have to deal with it. He latched on to it and the king slowly began to stop struggling.  
  
"Now Pan!" they all said as well and Kia. She stepped to his side. This was hard. It was  
  
like killing Trunks's father. They looked identical. She held her breath and thrust forward  
  
her sword again. It pierced him through as blood exploded over the ground. She'd pierced  
  
his left lung and on impact he was dead. Pan painfully pulled it loose and she heard the  
  
blood churning sounds of it pulling flesh from his body and blood dripping from the  
  
blades tip. She backed up and dropped the sword by her feet. The clanging sound was  
  
heard throughout the halls. The boys got up off the floor and stood near Pan. "I... I'm..."  
  
she didn't know what she wanted to say she just looked on. A few soldiers came up. Each  
  
looked at the king's body and froze. There ended up being fourteen there before anyone  
  
spoke up. "What happened?" one asked. "King Vegeta, my father, is dead. Pierced by his  
  
own weapon." Vegeta said. Everything was quiet. It took a day for the news to circulate  
  
around Planet Vegeta. Everyone cheered over his death, even his soldiers. He had been  
  
ruthless. A killer. He destroyed anyone who'd defied him in the past. Pan and Trunks  
  
stayed for a little while. Trunks, Latcus and Pan each were rewarded a hero's metal for  
  
saving the race from a dictator who killed just for boredom. Vegeta was crowned King  
  
Vegeta on the day of his friends honoring as hero's after he had wed his mate that no one  
  
knew of. He name was Cellreli. She was a beautiful Saiyan woman. Vegeta also knighted  
  
Latcus as Head Commander of the Saiyan Army after hearing of his great knowledge of  
  
the army and war tactics. Trunks and Pan both were knighted as well by Vegeta before all  
  
of Vegeta's people. Pan and Trunks couldn't stay any longer on Vegeta, they had came to  
  
do what needed to be done and they had completed their mission. Now it was time for  
  
them to go back to there time. Kia transported them back to there own time onto their  
  
ship. Pan had her sword placed in a special place and both of them hung the metals where  
  
they'd be seen. It was strange though. When they'd gotten back the metals had aged  
  
considerably. They figured it was because of the time jump of nine hundred years.  
  
"Where next Pan?" Trunks asked sitting by her side placing his hand over hers. "We'll  
  
just have to wait and see."

* * *

So, Whatcha think? Well, next time Pan has another visionary dream in a strange place. It's a beautiful paradise made just for her. Her dream tells her of her next item but how much harder will it be to get this one than the last on Planet Vegeta?


	13. Chapter13

The Future Of Their Hearts  
  
Pan was laying down on a sleeping bag in the middle of the floor of the ship. She kept looking over to

the wall where the medals she and Trunks had gotten hung. "Just wait until I get home. No one will ever

believe I was knighted by a king. The King of the Saiyans to make it even more unbelievable at that," Pan

thought. She sighed and smiled and closed her eyes. "Where next Pan?" came an echo. She halfway sat up

in alarm. Trunks was dead asleep in the other room. She shook her head. She must be hearing things. She

dropped back on the pillow and closed her eyes again. She was again crossing a borderline in the dream

world. She rolled over in her sleep towards where the sword was kept. It began to let off an eerie glow.  
  
(((((Pan's Dreams)))))  
  
She stood on top of a huge peak over looking a beautiful land. It was the most beautiful place she'd

even seen. Pan jumped from her perch down onto a huge design below. It shown in neon colors pointing

north, south, east, and west. It looked as if the natives of the land would have drawn it but oddly enough

there was no one there at all. The planet was completely deserted. Pan looked around. An eerie glow came

from the mountains in the north. "A great power lies ahead. Can you take it head on Pan?" came the voice of

the woman known as Kia. "I can take it!" Pan said to her. "Your sure? It would be hard for your friend Trunks

to help you out here." "What? Why?" "You'll see Pan. You'll see all in due time." Before Pan appeared her

next item. It was the Armor of the Bronze Knights. It wasn't bronze though. It constantly was changing

colors like the neon light below Pan. "The armor of the legendary Bronze Knights." "Oh?" Pan said

questionably. "If they're so legendary how come I've never heard of them before?" Pan asked Kia

sarcastically "They aren't from your galaxy Pan!" Kia said getting somewhat pissed at her attitude. The

armor disappeared from Pan's view. All around Pan the neon lights began rising creating a huge cylinder like

ring from around Pan's feet up to the outer atmosphere. The neon color turned black and filled with

shimmering white spots. It looked at if Pan were in space. Soon the gravity changed. Pan began floating up

to space. It took a minute. The view of space was the most magical thing she'd ever seen. The planet, the

paradise she was in, had disappeared from beneath her. There were no other planets around either except for

a large moon with a glow of red about it. Also there was something else she couldn't quite make out. It was

drifting near to the red moon though. She was alone in space but Pan didn't feel it. It was too beautiful it

notice. "Right of that moon there. That star. Look! It shines with the rarest of lights." Came the voice of

Trunks behind Pan. She spun to see him but he wasn't there. She sighed confused. "Hey maybe if we go on

till morning will find a special place, huh Pan? A place where we'll never grow old. Just like Peter." Trunks

voice said with a laugh. Pan spun again at the sound of Trunks's voice. Pan looked confused again and

looked at the star, second to the right of the red moon. "Remember, Peter Pan lived there, Pan." "I know."

Pan said to the voice knowing it wasn't beside her. A hand was felt on her shoulder. She looked up. Trunks!

He was in her dream. She sighed. "Wanta try?" Pan asked with a smile. Trunks smiled.  
  
(((((On The Space Ship)))))  
  
Pan stirred at the smell of fresh coffee drifting through the air. She rolled over to face the roof since she

was nearly completely face down in her pillow. She sat up and rubbed her face to try and wake herself up.

She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head. Trunks popped his head out from the kitchen. "It's

'bout time you woke up," he said ducking back in the room. She glanced to the clock to get the time. 9:30!!

How'd she sleep so late! "Why didn't you wake me up Trunks!?" She said sliding out of the sleeping bag

she was in. She stood up. "And get my head bit off again. No way. Learned my lesson a while back." He

said. "Uh... sure." Pan said softly to the point of where Trunks couldn't hear. She walked across the floor in

her socks to the kitchen. Neither of them had noticed the light glow coming from the room where the sword

was stored. "What is it?" Pan asked leaning over Trunks's right shoulder to see. "Eggs, bacon, and grits."

"Great." Pan said sleepily sinking into a chair. Trunks began fixing the plates. "I'm not the world's best cook

so here's your fair warning." He said with a laugh. He sat down two plates. Each with three strips of bacon, a

bit of grits, and two eggs. Pan's were scrambled though. Trunks knew she liked them that way. "Thanks."

she said turning in her chair and grabbing two forks from out of the closest drawer. She handed one to him.

She started picking at her food and put a fork full of grits in her mouth. Pan fought back a quickly discussed

face. He must have spilt half a shaker of salt in them. She swallowed them and stood up. I walked to the

counter and grabbed two coffee mugs. I filled them and quickly took a drink. Coffee was actually one thing

Trunks could make. He had to all the time back home. I sat his up down in front of him as he was putting

some eggs in his mouth. They reached his tongue and he quickly stood up and walked fast to the garbage

can and spit them out. "Ugh! Why didn't you say anything Pan?" "Well... I," she paused. "It's ok." He said

sitting down. Pan looked up at the ceiling blankly. Trunks took both of our plate and sat them near the sink.

"How we make some of those Chef Boyardee Ravioli things?" he asked. I nodded and kinda zoned out of a

second. "I had one of those dreams again Trunks." "Oh, you did..." he said starting the microwave. He sat

back down. "What was it about?" "Well I was in this paradise and... well, all I know is that I have to get the

Armor of the Bronze Knights. It was weird though. First I was on this beautiful planet then I was in space

and I could breath and you were there and you were talking about Peter Pan." "Uhh... Peter Pan? You mean

the boy on the flying carpet?" "No! That's Aladdin. Peter is the boy who never grew up. Just like Uncle

Goten and Grandpa and You. You guys will never grow up." She explained. He just had to laugh. It was so

absolutely true. Even if Goku hadn't had been transformed into his childhood body he'd still have been a kid

and Goten and Trunks still played childish pranks on everyone including themselves. They fuse for the heck

of it so they could think up even nuttier pranks to pull only to get beat up by Vegeta and occasionally

Gohan. He sighed with a smile. "Where next Pan?" he asked. Pan's eyes went wide. "You said that last night,

didn't you? I heard your voice ask that last night." "No," he said shaking him head. "I never asked that."

"Oh well," she said. She sighed and stood up and looked behind her and began to walk out of the room in a

daze. Trunks was worried. She'd been acting weird like this for a while now. Pan looked to the swords

storage and saw the glow. A green glow. She looked at it with unchanging eyes. She winced and began to

fall backwards. Trunks didn't move from where he was watching. He was frozen still. Pan hit the tile floor and

Trunks rushed to her. She'd passed out. But why? Trunks was so confused and so was his future self at the

same time.  
  
(((((On Earth)))))  
  
Mirai Trunks winced at an eerie feeling surrounding him. It was so familiar. It was the aura of a Kanass-

jin. He stopped in midair and looked around. The war wouldn't start for three years. He was confused.

Suddenly the aura disappeared. Mirai Trunks was getting freaked out. He quickly flew the rest of the way to

Capsule Corp looking back over his shoulder every so often. I couldn't shake the felling he was being

followed and in fact he was. Suddenly the aura began to grow again very rapidly. I called the attention of all

the Z warriors alive. Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, Vegeta, Goten, 18, even Uub were shocked at the beasts power. It

was happening. Trunks's return had upset the timeline. The war was beginning again. Here and now! The

exact same way as before. Out of nowhere come a Kanass-jin while Trunks is heading the Capsule Corp. from

Dende's Lookout. A shiver ran down his side as the beast emerged from the clouds shocking Trunks. It was

not the same... it wasn't the same. It was... It was... Mirai Trunks was shot. He flew back about two foot and

put his hand on his left shoulder revealing blood, a lot of blood. Quickly the rest of the Z warriors appeared.

Vegeta's face went white. He was going to relive the death, yet again. Suddenly another appeared from the

shadows.

* * *

YEAH!!! Well, I'm on my old computer. It's virus infected and slow as mathusalum and barely works but now I can at least type and post. I'm still trying to get a new one but this will due till then. Now, I'm a little rusty and had to think long and hard for an idea so... I ran to my little sister for help. That's where Peter Pan came in. Any who... tell me how this rusty ol' gal did and she'll try hard to get a new chapter up soon. See ya soon... I hope. gulp  
Next Time. A fight erupts on Earth and some new info is obtained from the passed out Mirai Pan on Earth. In space the green glow is figured out and Trunks is in for a race against time... and his own ship.


	14. Chapter14

The Future Of Their Hearts  
  
Trunks stood over Pan when all of a sudden the door that lead to the room where  
  
Pan's Sword was broke. It flew across the room shooting pieces of wood into Trunks  
  
arms and abdomen. He winced and looked to the room. The sword was giving off an  
  
eerie green glow. It was evil... no all evil just close to it. Trunks pulled the splinters out of  
  
him and walked toward the room cautiously. Suddenly the sword thrust forward at him  
  
and its black sheath fell from its smooth metal being. The green glow grew much larger,  
  
so did the strength of the aura. Trunks jumped to his left side dodging the swords attack.  
  
It's possessed, was all he could come up with. The sword flew directly at the control  
  
room. The doors leading in burst open and the sword thrush into the machinery. Suddenly  
  
the entire ship began to glow the same green. The ship was now possessed by an evil  
  
spirit. I crackling laugh was heard. "I am finally free." Came a familiar voice. It was the  
  
evil king of Vegeta. It... it wasn't possible. Trunks's eyes scanned all around. The walls,  
  
the floor, the roof, the voice was everywhere. "Yes, I remember now. Your Trunks. Well,  
  
you and your mate are gonna pay for my death now! That sword was a horrible prison for  
  
nine hundred years! Now, I'm free. I will forever rule this world. Now Trunks, your  
  
retched ancestor of mine your going to die!" he said sending shocks of electricity through  
  
the floor at Trunks. He jumped up only they shocked Pan too. He quickly flew to her  
  
after hearing her painful cries. He snatched her up. He flew to where the sword was kept.  
  
In there, there were two space suits. One for him and one for Pan. He tried to slip her into  
  
hers. He was successful. No the only thing was getting his on. He couldn't put Pan on the  
  
floor, she'd be electrocuted. He couldn't let her float out in dead space either. He started  
  
panicking. He threw Pan up in the air. Trunks hopped into his suit. He reached out and  
  
grabbed her out of the air. He did it again and slid his right arm into the suit next. He  
  
reached for her again. He tried again and got his left arm in. He reached for Pan. He  
  
missed. She swooped down to get her. She hit the floor. She began crying out again. He  
  
got her up. I bolt of electricity circled her arm and it burned. Trunks held her under one  
  
arm as he zipped up the front of his suit. He placed a helmet over Pan's head and then  
  
one over his own. He couldn't think of any other way to stop this now. He flew to the  
  
back of the ship to get out. He had to get out. The doors slammed shut before him. He  
  
couldn't get out. "Trunks. I told you, your gonna die!" He said Thrusting the doors open  
  
again. They sucked Trunks through. He dropped Pan. She landed on the floor being  
  
shocked again. Trunks was thrown into space. "Five minutes! Fine minutes till she'd  
  
done for Trunks." He gasp and flew at the ship. The ship sped off. He flew after it. He  
  
followed it as fast as he could. Five minutes! He couldn't work with that. He reached for  
  
the ship as it began to disappear in the blackness. He sped off faster and faster. He had to  
  
hurry.  
  
(((((On Earth)))))  
  
One Kanass-jin stood before the Z Warriors now. It wasn't the same... it's different...  
  
it's not what it used to be... it's not the same anymore... Trunks kept thinking. Vegeta  
  
stood in a fighter's stance by his future son's side. Then another appeared from the  
  
shadows. He was very powerful. Once more so than Vegeta, the strongest alive on Earth  
  
at the time. He had a frown on his face. He kept back "Who are you?" He asked in a  
  
slightly familiar voice. No one took notice to the voice. They thought it was Goten. Then  
  
the Kanass-jin spoke up. "kooL ta eht nmad sloof lla denil pu ot eid. dnA wohyna ym  
  
s'eman Sutaku." "What?" 18 said annoyed. "I said, 'Look at the damn fools all lined up  
  
to die. And anyhow my name's Sutaku.'" 18 growled. "You're the fool." She said. She  
  
charged at him. He just flung his arm and sent her flying. Vegeta powered up. 18 was a  
  
formidable opponent. For a beast like that to send her flying with just I fling of his arm he  
  
had to be strong. Everyone except the mystery man powered up. He hung back. Uub went  
  
for the creature's back. Tien blinded it with a 'Solar Flair' attack. Goten aimed for the  
  
creature's stomach. Krillen and Yamcha both attacked anywhere they could. Trunks was  
  
bleeding too much for much use. One arm was useless and the other wouldn't do much  
  
help. He was too afraid. Vegeta was aiming for the head of the Kanass-jin. He was in a  
  
full force attack then he froze. His eyes where cold and hard. They were saying "I am still  
  
in control." He backed off. Then he noticed it. It was golden aura in the clouds. First he  
  
though it was Gohan finally showing up. Then he realized. Today was the day Gohan was  
  
not on Earth. Gohan had been summoned to Namek recently. There was some beast  
  
threatening the Namek's survival. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had promised to  
  
come back if Earth was ever endangered again. Then he knew. It had to be horribly bad  
  
for him to come. Suddenly the Kanass-jin powered up. It was frightening and Vegeta was  
  
sure this wasn't his true power. All the warriors were thrown in several directions. Then  
  
he stepped up. He knew just what to do. He flew forward at super natural speeds. He  
  
began to do an attack known as the 'Super Dragon Fist.' He aimed right at the demons  
  
throat. He pierced it. He stopped on the other side of the beast. Sutaku froze. He lifted his  
  
large hand to his throat. There was a hole directly through it. The beast turned to face his  
  
opponent. Then he began to glow a red color. Slowly his wound began to heal. The man  
  
kept a study face and unchanging eyes. He was hardly surprised. Trunks was shocked  
  
though. He knew the most about the creature he was up against but now it was  
  
completely different. A Kanass-jin had never had healing powers in the past. He began to  
  
drop down to a rock below. No one noticed. The man fighting the Kanass-jin turned to  
  
him. "So you know I knew technique. So what!? You won't destroy the Earth. No like  
  
my family's future." He said powering up. He pasted one level. Then the second and  
  
third. Then he hit the fourth. Held his hand straight out in front of himself and aimed yet  
  
again the Kanass-jin's throat. "This is my knew technique." He said "Super Kameha  
  
Dragon! HA!" he yelled as he fired the attack. It looked like a Kamehameha Wave with a  
  
dragon circling it. Like it was across of his Super Dragon Fist and his Kamehameha  
  
Wave. The attack hit and then he flew at the beast with his arms outstretched. He flew  
  
through the hole he'd created in the demon and tore the flesh and major blood veins  
  
apart. It didn't take to long. This was one of the weakest Kanass-jins. He sighed as he  
  
stopped behind the demon. He exploded behind him. His back was splattered with a  
  
bluish blood. He sighed and the Z warriors assembled again. They all faced the man's  
  
blood covered back. Vegeta spoke up first. "Well, it's been a good while. I'm glad.  
  
Welcome back Kakarotto." Vegeta said with a smirk. The man turned around. Sure as it  
  
was day it was Goku. He was back. Vegeta was the only one to notice how incredibly bad  
  
it was for him to be back though. That meant Earth was in terrible danger. Danger not  
  
even two Super Saiyan Four's could handle, even fused. Krillen was to tears. His best  
  
friend was back and he wasn't a kid anymore. He looked more twentyish and still Goku  
  
had always looked young for his age. He looked more eighteen. Goten had the biggest  
  
smile in his face. "Hey Vegeta! Hey everyone." "Dad!" Goten nearly yelled. At the same  
  
time "Goku!" Has nearly yelled by Krillen and it was said in shook by every one else.  
  
"How bad is it." Vegeta said undoing his smirk and replacing it with a frown not giving  
  
anytime for a reunion. Goku looked to him. So did everyone else. Goku began to speak  
  
the terrible news.  
  
(((((At The Lookout)))))  
  
Pan shot forward in her bed. She was dripping in sweat. "Help!" she screamed. It  
  
sliced through the air like a knife though butter. Dende and Mr. Popo rushed in. "What's  
  
wrong." Dende said coming through the door. "She's dieing. It's possessed. It's not  
  
purified yet. It's not pure. Save her. She's the only one that can save Earth. The only one.  
  
The only one. The only who can." Pan cried with pleading eyes. She lay back in the bed.  
  
"The only one. The only one." She repeated. Dende looked to Popo. Maybe she'd finally  
  
cracked. The illness she had, had kept her in a delirious state so long she probably lost it  
  
long ago. Popo nodded to Dende. The Guardian of Earth walked over to Pan's side. "I'm  
  
sorry Pan. This it for your own good." He said placing his hands above her. He began to  
  
work him magic. He was attempting to put her to sleep for a while. "No!" Pan said and  
  
her eyes shot open fast. They began to glow a bright red. Her hair began whipping wildly  
  
around. She began to float above the bed. Dende and Popo stood far back. What was  
  
happening. All around her began to glow a red. No one could see though it. It began to  
  
fade soon after. She was left floating over her bed in a long white gown. Her eyes where  
  
shut. "Awaken Aura... Only Aura will save Earth... Only Aura can... Awaken Aura... The  
  
sleeping spirit..." came an echoing voice. It wasn't Kia either. It was another. Someone  
  
stronger. "I've pasted on the spirit."

* * *

Hey ya'll! I'm back and trying hard to get some good ideas to come to me for this story. I guess I was watching too much .hacksign huh? Well, for now on there is a new character called Aura. She isn't Mirai Pan but she has something to do with her. I can't reveal too much now but Aura's story will be out and about the chapters to come.  
Next Time – Goku and the others go to the lookout to discover what's happened to Mirai Pan and Goku finds out where Pan and Trunks are. He tells everyone of Earth's grave situation. Then Goku's off again! Will he be back or is he gone off to the other dimension with Shenron again for good. The Z- Gang knows but you'll just have to wait and see. I'll see ya later!! 


	15. Chapter15

The Future Of Their Hearts  
  
"Five minutes!!" Trunks said to himself speeding through space. "Damn it! Damn it!  
  
Damn it!" he cursed. He froze fast. He felt a familiar aura. It was on Earth. It was Goku!  
  
How Pan would flip if even fell it. Was it really him though? There was only one way to  
  
make sure.  
  
(((((On Earth)))))  
  
"It's horrible Vegeta. These Kanass-jin have amazing powers. They can heal  
  
themselves if you even try to kill them and it's very hard to kill them, unless you know  
  
their weakness. But the one I just killed was very weak for a Kanass-jin." "How much  
  
stronger are they then he was Goku." Mirai Trunks asked. "Some, up to five hundred  
  
fold." He said with a sigh. He looked down. Everyone nearly went white. "What's their  
  
weakness Goku. Please, my world's been completely destroyed by them." Mirai Trunks  
  
pleaded. "I know. They have only one weakness that I know of so listen up. It's their...  
  
uhh?" He stopped everyone looked confused. He scratched the back of his neck. He  
  
smiled. "Sorry guys. Could you go to the lookout and wait for me. I have something to  
  
do." He said placing two fingers to his forehead. He began searching for Trunks energy.  
  
"Uhh... but Goku." "You have too. I'll tell you soon. See ya!" he said waving. He  
  
disappeared. Everyone was confused. They all began to fly to the lookout for more news  
  
then just what Goku had to say.  
  
(((((In Space)))))  
  
"Goku! Is that you? Please I need your help. It's Pan! She's gonna die! Hurry!!"  
  
Trunks had spoken telepathically to his friend. He began to power up rapidly to his max  
  
so Goku could find him. Super Saiyan Two was as high as he could go. He lit up the  
  
entire area. This went on until Goku found him. He appeared before him. "Goku!"  
  
Trunks said loudly in happiness. I really was him. "What's up Trunks! Where's...!" he  
  
stopped his hands flew to his throat! In his hurry Goku forgot there was no air in space.  
  
He held in his breath. "You have to teleport to Pan! She's trapped on our space ship."  
  
Goku knew there was no time for explanation. He grabbed Trunks arm and felt out Pan. It  
  
was weak but close enough to feel out. He disappeared in search for his granddaughter.  
  
(((((At The Lookout)))))  
  
Earth's warriors descended on to the lookout. Dende and Popo were nowhere in site.  
  
They group began to look through the palace. They walked into the room were Dende  
  
and Popo were almost immediately. No one spoke as they saw the floating Mirai Pan.  
  
Dende and Mr. Popo were still watching her silently. They all stood like that for a  
  
minute. Goten was the first to talk "What happen?" he asked. Dende looked to him. "I'm  
  
not sure. I came on after she yelled for help then I tried to make her go to sleep but she  
  
flipped out. I thought it was best for her. In her illness she'd been delirious for so long.  
  
She needed some sleep." He told him. "But Pan's never been sick a day of her life."  
  
Dende looked just slightly confused by his remark. "Didn't you know?" Dende asked  
  
"Know what?" he said. "This Pan isn't from your time. She's from the future. She's  
  
really sick." "Oh, I knew Pan was off doing something important. I thought she'd gone  
  
off to go to collage or something. She'd been talking about going just before she left.  
  
Come to think of it. I hadn't seen Trunks lately either up until that weird alien appeared  
  
and he doesn't look like my best friend." He said turning to him. "So your from the future  
  
too?" he asked Trunks nodded. Goten nodded to him as well. "So... what's happened in  
  
your time then?" Goten asked. Trunks sighed and began his tale for all how had not yet  
  
heard.  
  
(((((On The Ship)))))  
  
Goku and Trunks appeared on the ship. Goku stood still for a second catching his  
  
breathe. Trunks flew down to snatch up Pan again. He so successfully. The evil king  
  
cursed at this. "Fine! I have better ways to kill you off." The king said. Suddenly the  
  
ship's course changed. It forced Trunks Pan and Goku into the nearby wall. There were  
  
no long any electrical surges running threw them. Goku flew over to Pan and Trunks. He  
  
reached into a pouch by his side. He pulled out a green colored bean. "Here." He said  
  
handing it to Trunks. "Huh, a senzu bean. Where'd you get that?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"From Shenron just before I left. Give it to Pan." "Ok." He said with a nod. He held the  
  
bean to Pan's lips. "Here Pan, it's a senzu bean. Go on, eat it." Pan gave I slight grunting  
  
noise and opened her mouth. Trunks pushed it in and she swallowed it. She opened her  
  
eyes. And looked up at Trunks. "Thanks." She said. Then her eyes glanced over at the  
  
sight of a blue and orange gi. "Gra... Grandpa, is it really you?" she asked thinking she  
  
was hallucinating. "In the flesh!" he said with a big smiled. Pan smiled too. She fought  
  
back tears. She jumped from Trunks arms into her grandfathers. "I knew you'd come  
  
back. I knew it." She said. "Yep." He said. Goku broke from his granddaughters embrace  
  
and held her back. He looked her over. She'd grown up into a woman and he'd missed it.  
  
Trunks looked out the window. His eyes went wide as he turned back to the two. "Sorry  
  
to cut this reunion short but we've got a bit of a problem on hand." He said. The ship was  
  
on a dead collision course with a moon. Pan and Goku both looked. Pan flew back a few  
  
steps. "Crap." She said. They were getting awfully close and fast. "Guess it's time to go."  
  
Goku said grabbing Trunks shoulder and Pan's wrist. "Wait!" Pan said. She broke from  
  
his grasp and flew back. "Trunks where's the sword?" "It's possessed Pan!" "I don't care.  
  
Where's it at?" "The control room" he said pointing to it. She flew at it dodging all of the  
  
electrical surges in it. She grabbed the sword. She pulled it free from the machinery. She  
  
sped back to Goku and Trunks. She grabbed Trunks outstretched hand. Goku searched  
  
for a powerful aura and Earth. He found one. It was Vegeta's. He teleported everyone to  
  
Earth. The king's spirit once again cursed. The ship pummeled into the near moon. The  
  
ship exploded destroying the spirit of King Vegeta. His evil was sent to the other world  
  
where King Yemma sentenced him to an eternity in HFIL, the home for infinite losers,  
  
A.K.A. Hell. Only he'd made a mistake. Something was beginning to take form in  
  
darkness of the underworld.  
  
(((((At The Lookout)))))  
  
Mirai Trunks had just finished his tale he was telling Goten and the others. Goku  
  
appeared outside with Pan and Trunks. The began to walk inside. They kept quiet. They  
  
came upon the group soon. "Goku, your back. Where were you?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
Pan and Trunks were behind him out of site. "Just out on a little search and rescue  
  
mission." He said stepping aside revealing Trunks and Pan. "What are you guys doing  
  
back?" Mirai Trunks asked. "Well, we don't have a ship anymore and some evil spirit's  
  
been trying to kill me." Pan said. She glanced over at Vegeta when she mentioned it. "So  
  
why are..." she stopped. She had seen Mirai Pan floating there. "It happened already."  
  
Pan said looking over her future self. "I didn't think it would happen yet." "You didn't  
  
think what would happen yet?" Dende asked. "I didn't think Aura's spirit would be  
  
passed on yet." "What do you mean?" he asked. "I was told while I was unconscious on  
  
our ship that there was a girl called Aura..." Pan began her great tale.

* * *

Sorry to cut this short but I wanted to save the story of Aura for another chapter along with some surprises about the upcoming war.

Next Time – Pan tells Aura's tale and Goku gives the much needed information to Mirai Trunks but now Mirai Trunks has a huge dicision to make. Should he go back to his time or should he stay in this time with Mirai Pan. Well, he might not have to think to hard about it for a while after there's word of a strange explosion.


	16. Chapter16

The Future Of Their Hearts  
  
"I was told while I was unconscious on our ship that there was a girl called Aura. I  
  
was told she was a powerful priestess who even for a priestess had unusually strong  
  
powers, especially for her age. She looked about fourteen or fifteen to me. Any way she  
  
might have been able to help Pan and all of us with this upcoming war but she died, a  
  
long, long time ago. At the hands of her own master too. He was afraid she would  
  
become so much stronger than him she would replace him and she would be head  
  
priestess of their land. I was also told her spirit was captured by another very powerful  
  
person and that if needed her spirit would be passed on to a worthy apprentice Kia's.  
  
Since Pan and I are the same being the spirit was passed to her. Most likely because she  
  
was the easiest of us to track down. That's all I know." "So, how does this Aura help us?"  
  
Yamcha asked. "I'm not sure really, I know that we need to awaken her though. So when  
  
she wakes up we'll see I guess." Pan said looking over Mirai Pan again. "I wish I knew  
  
how to wake her up though." She said looking at her feet and thinking. "So, what are we  
  
gonna do now, Pan?" Trunks asked. "We need a new ship and it'll take my mom a while  
  
to make one. And probably even longer to fashion one with an updated tracking system.  
  
We'd need it to track where our ship crashed." He explained. "We'll I don't know." She  
  
said. Goku spoke up. "Well, you guys have been out in space for a while. How 'bout you  
  
two just take a vacation for a bit until Bulma gets a ship ready." "That sound great  
  
Grandpa!" Pan said excitedly. "I don't think that's a good idea." Came the voice a  
  
familiar man to Goku. Ok, so he isn't really a man. Goku and the rest of the group turned  
  
and looked down to see the old white cat, Korin. "Hey Master Korin, what's up?" Goku  
  
asked. "There's trouble on Earth, Goku. It's two more of those aliens you fought earlier."  
  
He said. "Really?" he said searching for their energy. "I don't since anything at all. You  
  
must be mistaken." He said. "No Goku, I'm not at all. There down south in the tropics. It  
  
won't be too hard to find them. They're almost directly south of Capsule Corporation.  
  
These two here are stronger that the last one." He said. "You'd best hurry up and find  
  
them." "Alright." He said. He began to walk to the edge of the high lookout. Everyone  
  
followed. Tien, Yamcha, and Krillen knew they'd be no help so they planned on heading  
  
back to their homes until they were once again called upon. Goku was ready to dive off  
  
the eastern most side of the lookout when someone caught his arm. He looked back. He  
  
found himself looking into the face of his granddaughter. "I'm coming too." She said in a  
  
determined voice. Her eyes were narrow and serious. She knew all the dangers involved  
  
as if she had already lived this war, in this body, with this mind. She was prepared for  
  
Goku to say, "No, it's to dangerous," but instead Goku gave her a steady nod. She would  
  
go and fight. So would Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, and Uub. The seven  
  
fighters dove from the lookout to the east. That was the direction to Capsule Corp. From  
  
there they'd go south. Then they'd have to fight the Kanass-jin. Or would orders change  
  
the plans for a bit.  
  
(((((Deep In H.F.I.L.)))))  
  
Those how hated the Saiyan warriors had all gathered at the center of Hell. Frieza,  
  
Cell, Dr.'s Myuu, Gero, and Gizer, King Cold, even Saiyans themselves, such as Nappa.  
  
Even the worst of those sentenced to Hell were there. The dastardly Baby was even there.  
  
They'd all gathered at the summoning of a new spirit in Hell. The evil King Vegeta had  
  
summoned the strongest and smartest of the citizens. He was determined to destroy  
  
Trunks and Pan, the dirty filth that killed him twice. The king had summoned them to  
  
help him in making it to the Saiyan woman's home world. They knew whom he spoke of,  
  
as well as her friends and family, mainly Goku who'd made them majority of them sore.  
  
After the king's proposal the doctors schemed, the fighters trained though Frieza refused  
  
at first because he hated the fact of working with a Saiyan but considering Goku would  
  
be dead for good he quickly reconsidered. Though the doctors were having trouble  
  
finding a way to Earth it was clear they'd have to use an old method to get back, the only  
  
trouble was finding an android they could control from their side. Then one came to the  
  
mind of Doctor Gero. One who'd never be suspected.  
  
(((((Deep in Space on the Planet of the Kanass-jin)))))  
  
In a large castle in the tropics of the planet of the Kanass-jin there was a control center  
  
that was behind the intense training of the savage beasts that resided on the world. One of  
  
the smartest of the beings on the planet was running checks on the highest power levels  
  
on Earth, the most recent planet to be attacked by the Kanass-jin, the beings master. The  
  
one running the analysis and all of the others on the planet that did not partake in the  
  
training courses were the slaves of the race. The majority of the slaves were a peaceful  
  
race of small and fragile aliens known as the Glorkin, who resembled elves only they had  
  
a pale lavenderish skin color. The Glorkin were used for their minds, and only there  
  
minds. There was no other need for such a weak race that could not fight. The Glorkin  
  
that was working on Earth had just lost contact with one of the three Kanass-jin on the  
  
planet. That had frustrated him greatly. He had pulled the contactor from his left ear  
  
seconds after and had thrown it to the ground. Now he picked it up and slipped in back  
  
over his ear. The power level scans completed. The tops were belonging to Kora, Rin,  
  
and at the very top was one called Goku. This had him baffled. Kora and Rin were just  
  
the strongest on Earth by millions of levels of power just minutes ago now they were  
  
being shown up. The Glorkin began to send a message to the two fighters in their odd  
  
language.  
  
(((((In The Tropics South of Capsule Corp.)))))  
  
Kora, a beautiful Kanass-jin woman, and Rin, a strong male Kanass-jin were just  
  
finishing tearing up a large town. Kora wiped the dirt from his hands on his hips. "Well,  
  
that was a job well done." She said as she watched the town burning to the ground.  
  
"Yeah." Rin said. Suddenly their contactors, small earpieces they used to keep in touch  
  
with their planet, began sending them a message. Translated into English it read, "Kora,  
  
Rin, you two must leave Earth now and return to Planet Kanass. Your lives are danger."  
  
The two were shocked but listened and began their departure from Earth. "Where are you  
  
going!?" Came the called of Mirai Trunks to the beasts. They paid him no mind. They  
  
began to disappear from his view in a technique that greatly resembled the instant  
  
transmission. From behind him the rest of the group appeared. Mirai Trunks clenched his  
  
fists and looked down. He'd been to late. They'd gotten away. Everyone stopped by his  
  
side. They all looked down below them. The burning wreck of a town lit up the area. The  
  
thunder rolled and lightning flashed all around. There was nothing they could do.  
  
Everyone was dead. Slowing a rain began. A drop of the blue water slapped the tip of  
  
Pan's nose. It began to come faster and faster. The whole group stayed there and watched  
  
the fire die. They all were drenched. "I can't believe it." Mirai Trunks said. "They were  
  
right there. And they both got away from me, damn it" he cursed. I'll get my revenge one  
  
day, he thought angrily to himself. "I guess there's nothing left here for us to do." Uub  
  
said. Goten, Trunks, and Pan agreed. "I guess we should all just go home for now and  
  
take that vacation Grandpa was taking about." Pan said. Goten and Trunks nodded.  
  
"Come one Trunks," Trunks said to his future self, placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You can stay with us Capsule Corp." he said. "Well, I'll see you soon Trunks." Pan said.  
  
"Sure." He replied. "Come on Dad." Goten said. "Mom's gonna pass out from shock  
  
when she sees you back." Goku let out a laugh. "I'm just glad she doesn't have to see me  
  
as a kid anymore." He said. The three party's when on there ways. Goku kept a big grin  
  
and his face the whole way home. He'd do flips in the air, skim his hand through the  
  
water of the rivers, and even for old times sake he called his old friend the nimbus cloud.  
  
He still could ride it with all the skill as he did as a child. Pan though it was so funny to  
  
see him acting like that. They finally were able to see Mount Paoz. Everyone sped up  
  
then. Chi-Chi and Videl were both outside doing the laundry. Both their backs were  
  
turned to the group of Saiyan's. Goku landed first then Goten, then Pan. They did it  
  
silently and crept up. Goku was right behind Chi-Chi. "Hi honey, I'm home." He said  
  
casually. Chi-Chi went pale and turned around. She looked up and faced the man she'd  
  
loved all her life. The man who'd saved her, them man who made her cry. "Go... Goku?"  
  
she managed to get out before, just as Goten predicted, she fainted from the shock. Videl  
  
was shocked too. Just not the same point as Chi-Chi. A time a reunions and romance was  
  
coming up soon on this vacation.

* * *

Sorry bout the wait guys. I was a caught up in a lice raid in my house. Grr... damn the little assholes down the street. (please excuse my language) I just want to wring their necks right now. Well, anyway back to striping beds. I'll see be back sooner or later.  
  
Next time – Goku has some more friends and family to surprise and a trip to the beach is just what two hero's need right about now. Will the trip turn into a little romance for the two lovebirds or will it be just like any other trip. You just need to wait and see I guess. See ya! 


	17. Chapter17

The Future Of Their Hearts

Pan dug threw her closet for her old bathing suit. "God, where is it?" she said

throwing back a pair of shoes she hadn't worn since she was fifteen. She stood up and

brushed off her knees. "Mom!" she called loudly out the nearby window. "What?!" she

hollered back to her. "Do you know where my bathing suit is?!" Pan asked. "I got rid of

that old thing. You don't fit it anymore. Remember?" she said cupping her hands over her

mouth so it could carry on to her daughter. Pan stepped back. She sighed and fell back on

her bed. What am I gonna do now? She thought to herself. I could always go shopping

for a new one? I've got about an hour, she thought. She sighed again. "Alright." She said

sitting up. "Uhh... I didn't ask you yet." Pan spun around fast. Goten was half way in her

room. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Whatcha need?" "I just need to know if you want

to take the grill to Master Roshi's house or use what he's got their?" "Oh, yeah. I've got

to help cook don't I? Well, sure, bring the grill." "Alright. Gohan should be landing

sometime in the next half hour so were gonna drop the grill off at Roshi's and go meet

him. You coming?" "I've actually got to got to the store." "What for?" he asked. "I need

a bathing suit." "I thought you hated to wear them." "I do." Pan admitted, "Just, what else

would I wear to the beach?" "Well, I've got an old pair of trunks in my room. I never

wore 'em. They've still got the tag and all on them. You'd probably fit them. You just

need a shirt and your set. I'll tell ya what, they're probably more comfortable that what

I've seen you where in the past." "Your right." She said. "I'll got get them." Goten said

turning and walking to his room. Pan sighed again and stood up to find a dark shirt. She

dug threw her shirt drawer and found a navy blue spaghetti strap tank top that was kind of

tight. She laid it on her bed and waited for Goten's return a minute later. Here ya go

Pan," he said tossing them to her. "Put them on and hurry down. We need to go." "Sure

thing." Pan said. Goten shut her door. Pan held them out in front of her and looked them

over. He was right, just about the right size. She sat them on her bed and slid her hands to

her belt buckle. She undid it easily and pulled it off. She unbuttoned her shorts and let

them fall to her ankles. She kicked them off and they landed near her door. She reached

for the old trunks and pulled them on. She sat on her bed and pulled off her red t-shirt.

She dropped it on her bed and grabbed her tank top from behind herself. She slipped it

over her head and slid it down as far as it would go. Around her right wrist was a red

scrunchy. She reached behind her head and pulled back her black hair into a ponytail. She

stood up and walked to her open window. She sat on the window ceil and dropped out.

She landed on her feet like a cat and walked over to mother and grandmother family.

"Hey Mom, where's Dad gonna land at?" Pan asked when she got closer. "Capsule

Corp." she said shaking out a beach towel. "Well," Videl said folding it up. "Goten and

Goku already left. They said for you to meet them at Roshi's with the grill." "Ok." She

said she jumped up and flew to the back of the house. The grill was on the back porch.

She reached down and grabbed hold of it. She made sure it wouldn't fly open and she

pulled it threw the air. It was a good thing Roshi's place wasn't to far. She made it there

in just a few minutes. "Hey Grandpa, Uncle Goten!" she called from the air waving with

one hand. "Where do you guys want this?!" She yelled. "Over here." Goten yelled back

to her. He pointed to a place near him. Pan lowered herself in the air and sat the grill next

to Goten. "Here ya go." Pan said with a smile. "Alright." Goku said. "Lets go meet

Gohan." "I can't wait to see his face. Or Bulma's either." Goten said as all three

generations flew off toward the Son house to get Chi-Chi and Videl. Pan kept pretty quiet

flying home. "Hey Mom, Videl. Are you two ready to go?" Goten asked from almost

directly above them in the air. "Sure." Chi-Chi said grabbing a bag from at her feet. Videl

grabbed six beach towels in her arms and flew up. Goku dipped down and Chi-Chi

jumped on his back. The group flew west toward Capsule Corp. to meet up with Gohan.

It was a quiet flight and it seemed to last forever for Pan. She sighed as the white building

came into sight. They group landed in front of the door to the front office. They stepped

forward and the automatic doors opened for them. They all stepped in. Bra was in the

lobby waiting for them. She was holding her little son, Boxer, in her arms. He was going

to turn one in about a month. "Hey Bra!" Pan said waving. "Hey Pan." she said. She

looked I little surprised after she realized who was there. "Uhh... Goku. Is that you?" she

asked. She rubbed her eyes with one hand. "Yeah. Who's that little guy?" he asked

walking over to her. "Him? This is Boxer." She said. "Your grandson." She added after a

second. Goten was heard laughing in the background. "Yep, he's mine Dad." He said.

Pan, Videl, and Chi-Chi smiled. "Guess we forgot to say something." Goten said

scratching the back of his neck. Goku laughed some too. I'd never thought. He looks

kinda like Goten now that you mention it." "He looks like Gotenks." Trunks said walking

in. "Hey Goku." He said. "Well, yeah he does!" he said. "Bra, you were supposed to

bring them to the back not talk all day." "Well, you can't expect me to not be surprised to

see Goku." "Yeah well, Gohan's gonna be even more if he gets to see Goku. He's

landing now. Come on guys." "Oh, yeah." They all said. The group hurried to the back of

Capsule Corp. to meet up with the firstborn son of Goku. As they walked out back the

ship was coming down. The engines were throwing up dust so Bra stayed inside till it

landed. The ship made touchdown and the engines shut off. Bulma had her back turned to

the gang so she hadn't noticed Goku. She was to busy with calculations. The doors

opened. And Gohan began to walk out. Every one ran forward to greet him. You could

only imagine Gohan's shock. "Dad!?" he yelled unsurely. Bulma spun around in alarm.

She sat frozen. "Go... Goku?" she mumbled. Gohan and Goku were embracing as Bulma

ran forward with a tear-streaked face. That little boy she'd known since she was sixteen

was back home. Only, he wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a father, a grandfather, and

a hero. This can't be real? Bulma kept thinking. Goku and Gohan stepped apart and

Bulma shot up next to Goku. "Hey Bulma," Goku said calmly. He hugged the woman

and she hugged him back. Chi-Chi paid no mind, they were old friends. "Goku," she said

as if he were an illusion. She looked up at him. He looked so young now; not quiet a boy,

not quiet a man. She stepped back from him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Now, I

get it. The beach party and all." "Well then, lets go then!" Goku said happily. Everyone

agreed. "Here Gohan, I brought your trunks." Videl said handing them to him. "Thanks."

He said with a nod. The group all got ready and headed off to Roshi's house where they

stumbled upon two sleeping friends, Master Roshi and Turtle. Roshi had recently meet up

with his old student and it had given him a good shock. He was just resting a bit, he was

getting pretty old. He had to be over three hundred now, the oldest of the Z fighters.

Goku woke Roshi and they all began the party. Goku was naturally center of attention.

There was the all important questions too, "Where were you?" and "Were you training?"

and, "Did you reach a new level of Super Saiyan?" Yeah, he was training off in another

dimension with Shenron but he never broke to a new level.

(((((About An Hour Later)))))

Goku was still the center of attention. Pan was a little bored of the party, she was the

only one who even got wet so far. She was sitting on a lonely corner of the island

thinking. So, her grandfather had come back and soon she'd have to go back to space, but

would he come along with her? Would she want him too? What about Trunks? They'd

shown feelings for one another but, it was all a blur to her still. This journey was all so

fast to her. She reached beside her and picked up a small stone and skipped it as far as she

could without her powers. It went a pretty good distance. Someone was walking up

behind her. It was Trunks. "Hey, Pan? What are you doing way out here?" he asked

sitting beside her. "Just thinking." She said. "What about?" he asked curiously. "About

space." She said "And us." She added in her mind. Or so she thought. She'd accidentally

blurted it out. "Really?" he said looking down. "So what do you think about us?" he

asked looking at her. She turned to him red in the face. "Oh god I just said that out loud

didn't I?" she said softly. Trunks nodded a bit red himself. "I guess I should get it all off

my chest now huh? I mean I've known you all my life and we've gone on all these

adventures together and then some of the things that happened," she said. Trunks nodded

getting a little more red. "I... I really don't regret a bit of it either, I... I..." she kept

pausing. "I guess I'm in love you," she said soft as she could. She turned scarlet red and

looked down fast. "So, it is true. She does love me." Trunks thought. "I knew she liked

me, but love?" Minutes passed between the two. Conversation was heard in the

background, as well as food preparation Chi-Chi yelling at Goten again for being a pig,

and as a result Boxer crying. Pan picked up another rock from the pile now between

Trunks and her self and skipped it over the ocean. Trunks skipped one too. They both

continued to skip the smooth rocked until they were down to the last one. The two hadn't

even looked at each other yet. Pan was too embarrassed and Trunks wasn't to good with

woman (if he was, he'd have been taken long ago, right ladies?). Pan reached for the

stone at the same time as Trunks. Trunks' hand lay on top of Pan's. The two looked at

one another. Pan's stomach was a fluttery and her face felt hot. Trunks felt the same. The

waves rolled in and caressed their feet. So, it wasn't quiet proper, and in clear view of

family and friends. They two couldn't hold it anymore. Trunks held Pan to himself and

the two shared yet another long passionate kiss. This time though they really felt the heat

of it, like they were meant to be. Pan had wanted to feel this for so long, like it was right.

"Ohh!" was heard ringing from across the island and the ever so watchful Bra caught the

two. The two immediately stopped as they saw everyone watching intently. What an

intense day. The two, red faced, stood up. They walked over hand in hand. "I feel

romance in the air big brother. Could it be that Cupid's arrow finally struck you?" Bra

said. Pan looked up to him. He nodded to his sister. A time for bold declarations was

upon them. "I love Pan." he said. Looking to the young woman at his side. She was

bright eyed and full of smiles. "And I love Trunks." She said as well. Oh, what was

running though Vegeta's mind. He still had a slight want to kill Goten for mating with his

daughter. The half-breed son of a low level Saiyan and his daughter, the princess of the

Saiyans. Sure the boy was strong but still. Now his only son was in love with Kakarotto's

granddaughter, a quarter-breed. Vegeta held it in though. He wouldn't lose his temper,

he'd sworn it. "Do I heard wedding bells?" Came the slightly mocking voices of Gohan

and Videl. Pan reddened. Bra elbowed Goten hard in the ribs. Though Bra rarely trained

she could hit pretty hard. Goten coughed a little. He had gotten the idea long ago to marry

her but he was having trouble with the thought of settling down still. Living with three

women was hard enough. He still smiled though. A day of declarations, party's and a big

reunion. Soon Pan and Trunks would go back to space and life on Earth would try to

return to normal. Yes, Pan just guessed that was the way things were supposed to be.

* * *

Sorry!!! Sorry!!! Sorry!!! Sorry!!! Sorry!!! I've been through a good deal of writers block and I am just now getting back into the swing of writing. God it's been about a month hasn't it! I guess it's the lack of dbz or something. I just can't think Z... sigh Well, I'll be working hard to get this up more frequently.

Next time – back in space the tracking system Bulma installed found Trunks and Pan's old ship and they go in a search for their next destination while on Earth Mirai Trunks tries to go back to his own time, just there's a bit of a problem. See Ya!


	18. Chapter18

The Future Of Their Hearts

Mirai Trunks stuffed a few pairs of clothes and some capsules into a duffle bag

Bulma had given him. "Now, Trunks. You make sure and find your father and Uub

quickly, ok? Give them the armor and then just remember what Goku told you." She

reminded. She had fashioned some Saiyan style armor for the boy's just a little while

back. "Yes Mother." Mirai Trunks replied throwing the duffle back over his shoulder.

"Where exactly is your time machine at?" She asked for about the millionth time. "It's

just south of here, near where Gohan, Pan, and Goten train." He said. He had recently

trained with them there. He was a stronger that Goten and Pan put together but if Gohan

had joined in he would have been in trouble. Gohan waited to go one on one with him

and Trunks knew he wasn't going full out, but maybe he was? He hadn't fought seriously

in years. Goku was to busy catching up with Chi-Chi to train lately. That was really

unlike him. Mirai Trunks sighed as he began to walk to the door. He hugged his mother

and they said their goodbyes. "I'll be back in a few months! Please make sure to check in

on Pan for me every one and a while!" he called back to her referring to Mirai Pan. "Sure

thing!" she said. Trunks flew off and waved back to Bulma. She waved too.

(((((On The Ship)))))

Pan was still a bit nervous. She still had some butterflies but they were calming down.

"We'll be at our destination in about a half hour." Trunks called from the control room.

"Alright." Pan said back. She stood up and glanced down at the watch on her left wrist.

1:47 p.m. was what it read. She sighed. It had been two days since the party at Roshi's. It

had been two days since her father came home and met up with her Grandpa Goku. It had

been, more importantly, two whole days since she and Trunks finally knew exactly what

they felt for each other. They were in love with each other and there would be no more

confused feelings, or so she was hoping. She thought back to the dream/vision she'd had

of the star and the perfect planet and the weird red moon. Maybe going to their old ship

would help her find this place they had to go to more easily. Pan walked across the room

to the kitchen. She figured she could pass the time by cooking, one of the many things

she had excelled at over the years but what do you expect living with the two sons of

Goku. She pulled her hair back into a bun on top of her head and began looking through

the cabinets.

(((((South of Capsule Corp.)))))

It was pouring down rain as Mirai Trunks approached his vessel. He stepped threw

some trees and bushes. They were all charred, some even to ash. Mirai Trunks sighed at

he walked a few more feet. What had happened here? He felt so bad for the inhabitants.

This was quiet a large forest. All of the animals would go without homes. Just like the

people in his time before they were all slaughtered. He could just see his ship from over

the rubble. He ran to it sopping wet. He dropped the duffle bag and slowly took a step

back. "God no. Why now? Why..." he trailed off. He looked to the east. He saw the

charred rubble of a town. "Damn the Kanass-jins!" he yelled out in the rain. This was the

town they destroyed just days ago and his ship got blasted with it. He had forgotten he

had trained with Gohan and the others before the Kanass-jins attacked. "I won't ever get

home now." He said. He sat down on part of his ship and rested his head on his hands.

Dad, Uub, I'll find a way to get back and help. Just hold up a little longer.

(((((Five Years From This Day)))))

Deep in the tropics Uub rested in a cave concealed by a waterfall he had been trying

for about a week to sense Vegeta's ki anywhere. He was either hiding and masking his

energy very well or he was dead. That was an eerie thought. That would mean Uub was

the only one left on the planet. He sighed and lied down. He looked upside down at the

waterfall ahead of him. The Kanass-jin must hate the warm weather if the haven't come

to kill me yet, Uub thought. He just hoped Vegeta was in a safe spot. "God, I wish

Trunks, Pan and Vegeta were here." He said with a groan. He closed his eyes. Silently a

being crept in. Uub didn't hear on sense it. "Wake up!" came a growl and a good kick in

the man's right side. He rolled into the wall and looked around wildly resting his eyes on

a badly beaten Vegeta. "Vegeta!" he cried out happily. He jumped up. "I thought you

were dead!" he said rushing over. "Just about." He said sitting down. "How did you find

me way out here?" he asked sitting back down as well. Vegeta reached out and turned

over Uub's left wrist. He ripped off his slightly torn wristband and showed him the inside

of it. Their was a very small tracking device hidden in the threads. "Bulma's tracking

system still comes in handy." He said. His late wife had created these during the war to

keep track of the Z gang. Everyone had about three hidden on them. Bulma had put one

under their skin after getting them to take it as a shot. Goten hated that thought, just like

his father would have. They both held a phobia of needles. Two more were hidden in

there clothing. Only she, Vegeta and Gohan had a remote to use the trackers. Vegeta's,

luckily, was still in good shape. "Bulma sure was smart to do that." Uub said. Vegeta

looked down. Thoughts of his wife still pained him at times. He wasn't really one to

show he loved them or anyone for the matter but he really missed her deeply. Uub

quickly regretted reminding him of her. It must have been painful. He remembered how

he lost his family. But for Vegeta, he'd only two people. But really you could say four,

couldn't you. Didn't he really care that the child Pan was carrying was his grandson. And

what of Trunks could you say he lost him too, though he's just in another time line. This

was confusing to Uub. "Uub," Vegeta began. He looked up at Vegeta, who over the past

five years had really become a kind of role model to him. He kept strong during anything,

even Bulma's and Bra's deaths. It made Uub tougher up too. "I know their weakness."

He said solemnly. I will avenge your deaths! He thought, not only to his family, born and

unborn, but to the entire world that was entrusted to him to protect by Goku all those

years ago.

(((((On The Ship)))))

"Were here!" Pan called seeing the wreckage from the window. Ship slowed and was

suspended in space. She walked across the room. She dug through the closet as Trunks

entered from the control center. Pan stepped back holding her new orange space suit. She

began to pull it on. She held the helmet in her hand and walked back to the window. She

looked around for the red moon. In the distance she saw a red light. Was that it! "Hey,

Trunks could you take us out to the East, over there?" she said pointing to the red light

she was seeing. "Sure." He said with a nod walking back the control room. The ship

turned and headed over. That was it! The red moon. "Okay! Stop it here." She called to

Trunks. The ship stopped and he walked back in. "Just wait a sec and I'll come to." He

said waking to get his suit on to. Pan nodded and put on her helmet and walked to the

back of the ship. Trunks appeared behind her soon after. The two walked through the

doors and all of the air was drain. They were thrown into the infinite blackness. Pan flew

first over to the moon. She kept a good distance from it though. She flew around to the

side left of the ship and began to find the spot she was in during her dream. She made it

close enough and looked around for any landmarks that would signal she was there.

There was what she needed. The ship, it was what she couldn't make out before. She

looked around through the space. Trunks was behind her. The star, what was the darn

start?! She cocked her head to one side and looked out into the darkness. A rare light, a

rare light... that kept playing in her mind. Bingo! She spotted it. "There it is!" she said

pointing to it. "Great!" Trunks said. "Pan, keep your eye on it and I'll go get the ship."

She nodded. Trunks was glad. It was cold out here so far from the galaxy's sun. Pan

floated in the nothingness until the ship came up. Trunks marked where it was and Pan

came on board. She removed her helmet once it was safe. She walked over to Trunks.

"Now we fly until morning." She said with a big smile. Trunks smiled to. They walked

together to the control room. Pan kept her hand in his the whole way, though short. They

were on their way to the second planet and an incident that would make them even closer.

* * *

I'm back! So, you like it? I'm trying hard to get to the good part. Heck it's almost chapter 20 and I'm not to item 2 yet, but from what I know you still like it.

Next Time – Planet Asrok is in site. The planet of the Bronze knights. Well, Trunks trusts Pan to land the ship while he's a little busy and she had a little accident. Anyway, Pan sees exactly why Trunks won't be much help to her this time. And will Kia make another appearance? What's Pan really got to do here? We'll find out next time! See ya!


	19. Chapter19

The Future Of Their Hearts

Pan couldn't sleep all night. It was just too exciting to her. She sat up in the window

of the ship watching the stars pass by. She had a mug full of coffee in her hand. She

yawned and glanced over to an alarm clock sitting on the shelf. She'd set it to four

o'clock. It was about 1:30 now. She laid her head against the smooth glass and looked

over to Trunks room. She closed her eyes and heard footsteps. She looked up to see

Trunks walking by. He probably didn't see her at all. He wandered into the restroom. Pan

looked back outside. She was to busy thinking to hear the water run and hear more

footsteps behind her. "Hey, what are you doing up?" Trunks asked over her shoulder.

"Just watching and thinking." She said turning to him. "What about?" "Just something

Kia told me." "What would that be?" he asked pulling up a chair. "She told me you

wouldn't be able to help me on the next planet. I was just going through every possible

scenario I could come up with on why you couldn't help me, or what I'd do if you

couldn't. After all you are stronger and smarter than me." She said. "Aww... now come

on. You can be just as strong or stronger than me sometimes. And besides we're about

equal in brains. You could run Capsule Corp. just as well as I could." He said. It was true

too. She'd beat him when he was going full out on her a few times and she was smart as

Gohan ever was. That's probably what beat him. Her strategies were really good

sometimes but she could have a one-track mind sometimes too. She would just think of

fighting or just of strategy. "Maybe." She said looking down to the floor. "Not maybe,

it's a sure fire fact." He said grabbing her hand causing her to look up at him again. She

couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. She felt her face go red. She was glad it was

pretty dark. "Come on Pan, let's get some sleep. We've got more adventures ahead of

us." She nodded and stood up. They walked to their rooms and settled into their beds.

Morning would come soon and Pan's in order for a good wake up call.

(((((Back At Capsule Corporation)))))

Mirai Trunks stepped through the double doors to Bulma's lab soaking wet. She was

diligently working on another invention of hers. Trunks wasn't quiet sure what. Bulma

turned to the sound of dripping a second later. "Trunks! What are your doing here? I

thought you'd be in your time by now." "Well, uhh... there was a little problem." "Oh,"

she started. "Yeah. My time machine's busted. The Kanass-jins must have done it when

they attacked that city south of here!" "Oh no!" Bulma exclaimed. "I was wondering if

you could actually make another time machine." "Well, I actually played with the

thought some but I never made one, in this time anyway. I probably could. I have in

another timeline. I would take a long time though." "I could help." Trunks said. "I've had

a bit of experience with them. I helped my mother start one in my time then Gohan and I

worked on it. After that I finished it up." "Well then, it's settled. We'll work on a time

machine." She said with a big smile. Trunks smiled to, it wasn't too normal to see him

smile but Bulma was happy to see her son smile every once and I while. Bulma was

excited to be working on a time machine finally. But just how long would it take?

(((((On The Ship)))))

Pan and Trunks had gotten up and dressed about fifteen minutes ago. The alarm clock

in the corner read 4:17 am. Pan stretched her arms high over her head and cracked the

bones in her neck. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She began to start the coffee

pot. She walked the door to the main room. She walked over to the window ceil and sat

down. She tried to replay the conversation she and Trunks had last night. She shook her

head and looked out side. Space was a mysterious thing. She smiled brightly. She could

see the planet! "Hey Trunks! I see it," she yelled to him. He groaned slightly. "That's

great. Could ya keep it down though? It's still early." "Sorry." She said softer. Pan stood

up and walked back to the kitchen to pour her some coffee. She pulled down two mugs

and poured them full. She took a sip of hers and sat down. She felt a slight jerk of the

ship about half a minute later. She turned her head around and looked out the window.

"Hey Pan! Can you land the ship?" Trunks called "Yeah!" she called back to him. She

was pretty confident she could. She hadn't been too good in the past though. She stood up

and walked into the control room. "Uhh..." she mumbled. How do I do this? She

wondered. There had to be about over two hundred buttons in there. She looked at how

close they were to the planet. God, it's either crash or try to land. "Here goes nothing!"

she said and punched a few buttons. The ship began to lower. "Hey, I did it!" she said

excitedly. Then chaos broke lose. The ship began to spin out of control. Pan was thrown

into the wall and Trunks hit the roof. Pan dragged herself from the small room. "What did

you do!?" Trunks yelled. "I tried to land this hunk of junk!" Pan retorted. They began to

near the ground. "Brace yourself!" Trunks yelled to her. With what!? Pan though. They

closed in on impact. They crashed! Smoke blew everywhere. Pieces of metal flew every

which way. Pan and Trunks were thrown from the wreckage. Pan fell into a large pile of

rocks. Trunks flew into a mountainside. Pan lay there for at least ten minutes. She began

to regain consciousness soon after. Trunks was still out though. Pan stood up. Blood ran

down her arm from a large gash. Small pieces of metal were still in her arm. She winced

as she walked over to Trunks who was by now laying face down in the dirt. Pan bent

down and shook him. "Trunks! Trunks! Get up." She said. Her face drained of color

when she didn't see him moving at all. Was he still alive?! "Trunks!" she said louder. She

rolled him over. She laid her ear to him chest. He still had a heart beat. Thank God! Pan

sat down by his side and looked him over. He had a huge cut over his forehead. Deep red

blood ran down his smooth face and though his soft lavender hair. Pan's eyes welled up

with tears. They were stranded here and they'd never get home. Everyone would die and

it was all her fault! She let the tears fall from her eyes. A few fell in Trunks faces. His

eyes squinted tightly closed and he turned his head over Pan's way. He opened his eyes

to a crying young woman. He sat up and looked around strangely. "Where am I?" he

questioned himself. He put his left hand to his forehead. The dirt on his fingers fell into

the fresh wound and he winced. He felt dizzy. Pan smiled though her tears and grabbed

onto Trunks arms. "Your ok!" she said happily. She leaned on his shoulder. He looked at

her quizzically. He pulled from her grasp and pushed her back, hard! He quickly stood

up. He looked her over silently. "What are you doing Serena?" he asked angrily. "Hello?

Trunks its Pan!" she said looking him even more angrily in the eyes. This was strange.

The look in his eyes gave it all away. He really, really didn't know who she was. Or who

he was nonetheless. He snarled and turned around. "Don't lie!" he shot at her. "You are

Serena, and I am Zero. We are sworn enemies!" he yelled at her. He clentched both fists

tightly. He turned to Pan who was crying again. "Such a weak woman." He said. He

swung his right fist with all his might into Pan's jaw. She flew many feet back. "That's

what you get." He said and he turned to walk away. Pan lay back in the rubble of the ship

crying and holding her jaw with her right hand. He... he struck her. He really didn't know

a thing. What was going on here. Pan looked down at the ground. A shadow danced on

the ground at her feet. She looked up half expecting 'Zero' to be there. She looked up to a

young woman slightly older looking than her. She had wavy pink hair tied back in a

ponytail. She glanced over Pan with chocolate brown eyes. She was in a long black shirt

and baggy camouflage pants. Pan could just see some armor beneath her shirt. "Who are

you?" Pan asked. She looked really familiar to her. She gave a slight laugh. "I am your

ally. Don't tell me you've forgotten what who I am that quickly. Ray showed you my

picture as a recall," She said. "Kia!" Pan said. She nodded with a smile. "I really, really

shouldn't be doing this though. You need all of the items to meet me but, heck, I like ya

kid. Besides, the fate of the universe is at stake and I don't want to die yet, do you." She

asked. "No way." She replayed. "Good. Well, welcome to Asrok planet of the legendary

Bronze Knights. My home planet." She said extending her hand out to Pan. Pan took her

hand and stood up. "Wow, sure is a nice looking place," Pan said. "Yeah, but still it hides

many secrets." Kia said kind of sadly. "There's a horrible war going on between the

Bronze Knights, the Crimson Knights, and The Cerulean Knights. A three way war.

Either we live under the Rule of King Shuugo Atari, Queen Serenity Asrok, or King

Zeron Imperial. Zeron is of the Crimson Knights, a ruthless bunch I call the dark knights!

Shuugo is of the Cerulean Knights. Those fools are almost no longer. Their king is nearly

dead and they were order to join the Crimson Knight if he passed. Queen Serenity is the

good queen fighting to keep the world free of evil. But she is losing. We have to help her

win! Your task is to end this war, Pan." She said clenching her fist. Pan nodded. "But,

what happened to Trunks?" She asked. "Yes, well. Lets talk about back at my place." Kia

said. Pan followed her to a cave secluded by a waterfall. They sat around a table where

Kia dragged out some old files. Kia began as she held out a picture of Serena to Pan.

"Lets start back at the very beginning..."

* * *

Next Time – The tale of Serenity and Zeron is told to Pan and Pan is told a strange truth about herself. Though picked by the late Ray for these tasks she still has more linked to her other than just the spirit of Aura. This tale just keeps on twisting the fates of Pan and Trunks and adding more and more on her shoulders as well as her heart to carry. See you later! 


	20. Chapter20

The Future Of Their Hearts

Kia began as she held out a picture of Serena to Pan. "Lets start back at the very

beginning before the war began. Queen Serenity was the rightful ruler of Asrok but Lord

Zeron rose up against her after she was wed. You see, he was secretly in love with her but

her wedding enraged him. He killed the king of Asrok about five years later. Serenity had

given birth previously to a three-year-old daughter and was pregnant with her second.

That child was Princess Serena." She said pointing to the picture in Pan's hand. The

young woman in the picture couldn't have been any older than Pan. And she could have

easily passed as Pan herself. She had long black hair, cold black eyes. She wasn't the

tallest girl around and she looked strong. "I guess what they say is true, you really do

have a twin out there somewhere." Pan said. "Yes, Serena does look just like you in

everyway possible. But, she passed away only days ago. News hasn't circulated around

the planet yet, so I am virtually the only one who knows." "But, why did Trunks call me

Serena? He couldn't have known who she was?" Pan said sitting down the picture. "Yes,

it was puzzling to me at first too, but then it hit me!" she said he held out a picture of

Zero to her. "This, Pan, is Zero Imperial. The son of Zeron." Pan's eyes when wide. A

match to Trunks. No, not exactly. He had his hair cut in a Mohawk and spiked high, but

other than that, exactly the same. "Young Zero died just a few days ago as well. In a

battle to the death with Serena, the woman he was sworn enemies with, and the woman

he so desired. I suppose that when Trunks crashed into the mountain he lost him memory

and the memories of the wandering soul of Zero took place in his mind. They both died

very close the spot where you two crashed." "So, Trunks will take the place of the late

Zero unless I bring back his memory. Is that it?" "Technically, but there is more to the

story. Something that may not be the easiest to take in." "Oh, what is it." "Well, long ago,

near the time Queen Serenity was born she was understood to have the power to create

incarnations of herself. She was taught the art of sorcery from a young age. One day she

created two incarnations of herself. Two women that were send from the planet. They

both somehow crash-landed on the planet Earth. One died on impact while the other

survived. When the being inhaled Earth's air though it became nothing more than a spirit

that wandered the planet. When the incarnation found out King Yemma was perusing it

because she was technically dead she fled. She quickly stumbled upon a sleeping woman

who housed two souls. She wandered into the woman and overcame the smaller second

soul of a child she was carrying. She was born again as the child and lived out her life not

knowing a thing about her Asrokian blood. This woman was born as the child Videl

Satan, your own mother." Pan's eyes went wide and she fell back in her chair. "You are

half Asrokian, Pan!" Kia exclaimed. "You so resemble Serena because she was your

sister since Videl and Serenity were one in the same you're her sister. Born the very same

day too." She said. Pan shook her head. "It just can't be. I'm an Asrokian, a human, and a

Saiyan? I just don't believe it and my mother, an Asrokian," she said pulling herself up.

"Well believe it Pan, it's all true. Saiyan traits seem to be stronger than Asrokian though.

Except one thing." "Huh?" "Your little nose." Suddenly Pan covered her face with her

hands. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Kia said. Pan sat down and looked at the

table. It was her choice to do this and she'd have to deal with all of her secretes and all of

her unknown pasts. "So, what will 'Zero' most likely do?" Pan asked very seriously.

"Most likely go to the Eastern palace where he will probably be denied entrance because

he doesn't looked exactly like the prince." Pan nodded. "So what do we do from here?"

Pan asked. "You have to go undercover as Princess Serena." "But, how do I do that?"

"First we have to get you some of her clothes then I'll have to teach you the Asrokian

ways." Kia said. "I'll be back soon, just read through those file if you want." Kia said

standing up. She left. Pan sighed and looked down. I wonder how she'd get some of her

clothing, and so quickly? Pan thought to herself. She reached out and grabbed the files.

She began to look through them. She found info on Serenity, Serena, the two incarnations

until their departure, the two kings, and Zero. There was some missing information

though. She could clearly see where a file was pulled. This puzzled her. What could Kia

possible not want her to know? She stood up and wandered out side. I guess I should go

and find my sword. Pan thought. She flew outside for about a mile until she came upon

the wreckage. "Just great!" Pan mumbled beneath her breath. There was someone poking

around. She looked like just a young girl though. Not much a threat. Pan landed behind

some bushes and slowly walked out. The girl quickly looked up at her. Her right eye was

swollen shut and she was pretty badly beaten up. She wore on old torn up white and

orange-checkered kimono (is that right?). She had long brown hair with an orange bow

tied on top of her head. It was torn too. They both were very cautious as they approached

each other. There was something about that kid.

(((((At The Northern Palace a.k.a. The Ice Queen's Palace)))))

Kia stepped through the large doors of the castle She walked with her head held high.

As she passed the servants, maids and guards they all bowed to her. It was proper for her

not to look at them though. She glided along the icy like floor past the thrown room were

Queen Serenity was sure to be. She walked into a large room at the end of the East wing.

At the doors were two guards who bowed. Kia stopped and did as well. "Please open the

doors to the Princess Serena's quarters." She commanded. The guard on the doors right

pulled out his keys and quickly did so. Kia slightly bowed again. She walked in and

looked to a large closet in the corner. She walked over and looked inside. A gown would

be appropriate, and so would Serena's battle clothes. She pulled out both. She picked the

most elegant dress, and the least torn up battle armor. She folded them over her right arm

and began to leave.

(((((At The Crash Site)))))

The young girl looked Pan over and Pan did so in return. Pan nodded to her. "Hello."

She said faking a cheery voice. She squatted down to be eye level with her. She couldn't

have been more than five of six. She smiled and nodded too. She opened her mouth to

speak but nothing passed her lips. "Are you afraid of me?" Pan asked hoping she wasn't.

She slightly nodded. Pan could understand though. They'd never met before. "There's

nothing to be afraid of, I won't hurt you." Pan explained. She only backed up slightly and

shook her head a little. Pan sighed and stood up. She walked over to the wreckage and

began to dig around. The child was surprised at her strength. She dug for about a minute

and found her sword, oddly unscratched at all. She threw it over her back and fastened it

with the rope she'd tied to it a while ago. That little girl sat down on the ground cross-

legged. She pushed her hair back out of her face and Pan looked back at her. Something

else startled her. She had ears that pointed up. And on her forehead which before had

been out of her view had the print of a blue crescent moon on it. "Hey, Pan!" came a call

from the north. It was Kia. She had some clothes with her. Pan waved to her. "Well, I

guess I'll see you around." Pan said. She waved bye to the child and flew over to Kia.

"Come on, let's head back." Kia said. Pan nodded and the two flew off unaware of the

small girl who was following behind. She smiled the whole time. Something about Pan

was comforting to her even if she was afraid. In the cave the two sat talking. The girl kept

her back to the wall and listened intently. "So, Pan what were you doing out there?" Kia

asked. "I had to find my sword but a ran across a little girl. She had a blue crescent moon

shape on her forehead, do you know of her?" Kia shook her head. "Oh well." Pan said.

"Well, anyway," Pan started. "I found one of the files was missing." "Oh, that. That was

stolen ages ago." Kia quickly covered up. It was a lie though. "Well, since you'll have to

pass as Serena for a little while it's time to teach you the Asrokian ways." Kia began to

lay down the rules. "First off..."

* * *

Hey guys, what do you think about that? I'm just sitting here now drawing these guys... sigh Anyway, I'll try to post two chapters tomorrow cause after that I've got to go back to school. CRY

Next time Pan basically becomes Serena and Trunks makes it to the Eastern Castle, the Fire Palace, and not to give to much away about that girl but she's got a role to play in this story too. Can't say what size. See you later...


	21. Chapter21

* * *

The Future Of Their Hearts

"You got all that?" Kia question Pan who was pulling at the pure white gown she was

wearing. "I guess. God though, Asrokian's sure can be strict though. I can never put my

elbows on the table no matter what! I can't look anyone under my social class in the eye

unless in privet, only those on my class level and above. And then I can't flay when

people can see me because it's disrespectful because they might not be able to fly." Pan

sighed. This was going to be hard place to stay, and Kia had only gone over the basics!

Well, of both royalty and normal people. Pan shook her head and looked into a mirror on

the wall. She looked exactly like the picture of Serena, 100%. She still couldn't get over

Asrokian bit of her blood. The small girl in hiding looked around the corner and smiled.

She slightly tripped and quickly pulled herself behind the wall. A rock rolled out into the

main room though. Pan picked up her head and looked over. She walked over to the

place. The girl was spotted. She covered her mouth and sat there. "Oh, hey there. What

are you doing here?" Pan questioned. She only shook her head. Pan stood up straight and

looked over to Kia. "Hey, Kia. This is the little girl I told you I saw." "Oh," she said. She

walked over and looked at her. "Well, hi there. What's your name?" she asked her. The

girl shook her head again. "She doesn't talk I think." Pan said to Kia. "Oh, well then.

Would you like to come in?" Kia asked. She bobbed her head happily up and down and

dropped her hands to her side. The girl had been in the dark so Kia hadn't noticed her

wounds. When she stepped up she saw. "Oh dear! What happened?" She quickly

questioned. She shook her head. "Well, come here." She led her to a table and made her

sit down. She held her hands out to her. All around her body a light cerulean glow began

to shine as the cuts and bruises disappeared. "There you go, all better!" Kia said she

smiled wide and nodded her head. Pan still was in thought about her though. There was

just something she couldn't put her finger on about her. What was it!? Pan suddenly

grabbed a hold of her head and began moaning in pain. What was going on here? Pan fell

against the walk and Kia stood watching baffled. The small girl hopped down from the

table's edge and ran over to her, Kia quickly following. She held out her right hand. Her

index and middle fingers pointed straight up together in the air. Her thumb was straight

out and her other two fingers were folded straight down. Pan who barely saw them threw

closed eyes began to black out. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

(((((At The Gates Of Fire Palace)))))

Trunks, now Zero Imperial, stood arguing with the palace guards. "Let me enter!" he

yelled. The guards crossed the blades of their spires in front of the gate. "Entrance

denied!" the stated in unison. "I am the prince and you will let me enter!!" he yelled

louder. The guard to the left of the gate stepped forward. He pointed his spire at 'Zero'

and drove him off. Trunks jumped into the air and flew off to a secret location. He landed

out side of a cavern secluded in the Crystal Forest, a sacred place to his people. Most of

the forest was made of pure crystal. He made a twisted face as he entered his hide away.

The first thing he saw was the mirror, and in that glass he saw himself, different. "What!"

he said loudly. He clentched his fists and stormed to the back of his cave. "That Serena,

she will pay for what she's done to me!" he yelled The huge gash on his forehead had

stopped bleeding a while age but still, it was embarrassing, and what of his hair, how'd

she do that!? He growled and sat down in a storm. He had to think. He'd sworn he'd

killed her, and that he himself had died too. But, there she was, latched onto his body

alive and well, and so was he. He sighed and got up. He walked to the medicine cabinet

and pulled out some bandages. He commenced to wrap his head in the white cloth. When

he was done he was only left with a few wisps of his lavender hair escaping from his

bandaged skull. "I'll go back!" he stated. "Before I was not recognized, now I will enter

with no trouble." He turned to his closet and pulled out his sword and threw it over his

back. "No matter how it must be done." He said as he flew out of the cave and back to the

Eastern Palace.

(((((At Kia's Cave)))))

Pan lay unconscious on the floor with the small child standing by her side. Her hair

wildly few around and the small moon on her head began to glow golden and so did her

right hand. He eyes turned to a deep red and Pan began to glow an orange shade close to

the color on the girl's kimono. Suddenly Pan began to get up. She'd healed her. The

strange pain in her head was gone, but what had caused it? And the wound on her arm

was healed as well. Pan sat back on her knees. The girl returned to her normal self. She

smiled widely and so did Pan. "My name is Rin." She said very softly. "Thank you Rin."

Pan said. Now she knew her name at least but she still couldn't put her finger on it but it

was like she knew her or something along those lines. "You can't think to hard about me,

it will cause things to happen." She said softly. But why, what was with her. "You're an

ancient Asrokian, aren't you?" Kia asked. She nodded her head. Kia sighed, "Your

people were what became the Asrokians today. Your race originally came from the large

moons of the planet of Raydox in the northern solar system." "That is right." She said

softly. None of this helped Pan. She didn't know of the planet Raydox, or of the ancient

Asrokians. "Why'd you follow us out here?" Pan asked. "I liked you." She said. "Well, I

like you too." Pan said standing up. "So," Pan said as they all three walked to the table

and sat down, "Tell me about that power of yours. What all can you do?" Pan asked.

"Heal, fight, magic spells and sorcery, and transforming." She said. "Transform, like

how?" Pan questioned. "Well, under the light of the moon we can turn to a more

powerful form called Eternal Asrokian Form. In that form we can use more power

magic's like time freeze and time travel. Only, we have to have enough power to do it."

"Wow." Pan said. "That's not all Pan," Kia said "There fighting abilities greatly

increase." Pan nodded. "So to an extent it's kinda like Super Saiyan." Pan said. Kia

nodded. "Saiyan?" Rin said confused. "It's part of my blood, I'm one forth Saiyan, a

powerful race from planet Vegeta that almost became extinct not long ago." Pan

answered. She nodded. "Was your friend a Saiyan too?" she questioned. "Your mean

Trunks, yeah. He's half Saiyan, half human." "He is like Zero." She said. "Uhh... well

yeah." Pan said. She looked down. "Will you have to kill him?" she asked. "He's Zero

now, will you have too?" she said. Pan looked at her. How much did she, probably all of

it from the time they crashed. "I... I wouldn't be able to even if I had to." Pan said. Kia

nodded only slightly. She knew of Pan's great love for him. "Well, we need a plan or

something." Kia said. You may have to live as Serena so no one knows she's dead yet

but, what do we do until this war ends?" "Well, I'll just have to train till I can beat these

guys." "Yeah." Kia said. "But still, what of Trunks?" Pan asked herself. "I guess well just

have to wait and see what happens. "But that's just it!" Pan said through pleading eyes.

"What if nothing does happen!? What is Trunks is Zero forever!?" Pan said angrily with

a few tears in her eyes. The words hung heavy in the air. They all remained silent for a

while. It was true; Trunks might never be Trunks again. "If two souls house one body the

weaker one will die eventually and the stronger will take over unless in the case of

pregnancy, then the smaller spirit of the two is over taken instead and two still house. If

Trunks' soul is strong he will live on, if not he will be gone. If they are the same in

stature either one will show and an exorcism will be needed. But if you get to it early

enough the weaker one will live through an exorcism." The young Rin said. "If Zero is

weakened he will leave more easily. I can exorcise Zero. Only Serena can weaken him

though. It's like Kia said. He desired her though sworn enemies so she will have quite an

impact on him." Pan sighed deeply. "He will surely know the difference." Pan said. "But,

you are Serena. In heart and mind she is like you." She said in her soft voice. Pan looked

up at her. How much did this girl know anyway?

(((((Eastern Palace)))))

His feet moved quickly over the fire red floors to his sleeping quarters. He left a red

trail for a while. He had blood on his blade over his back and on his feet. He slung the

doors wide open and stormed in. He slammed the back just as hard. "That wench!" He

continued to say. "I will kill her and her mother once and for all Then this war will end

and I will rule all!" He said loudly, but then more softly added, "After my father's

demise..."

* * *

I'm sorry guys I promised two new chapter yesterday and I didn't get any up but Gaston hit yesterday and my power died after I pretty much finished chapter one and I really need to learn to save in the middle of the chapters or something because it all got erased then, I had school today. IT SUCKS SO BAD!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I'll be working on some more though out the week so, I guess I'll have more up soon.

Next time - Pan enters the Ice Palace in the north and greets her 'mother' and has to tell her of the stalemate with Zero. Then Pan finds a way to sneak out and train with her sword but Rin finds her and begins to tell her things, that neither she nor Kia knows... just who is she anyway?? Well, I'll see ya later!


	22. Chapter22

The Future Of Their Hearts

Pan stood at the entrance to the Ice Palace. The guards had just let her enter, as well as

Kia who kept a nervous face. Kia didn't look either guard in the eyes so she must have

been above their class. Maybe she just didn't want to look at them though, who knows.

Kia led the way. They stood soon before two great doors where guards stood at either

side. This was the thrown room where Queen Serenity was to be. The guards quickly

opened he door bowing slightly to the two. They walked in. The queen looked Pan in the

eyes first, then Kia. But, Kia looked the queen straight in the eyes. Queen Serenity looked

back to Pan. "Serena, report!" Pan's stomach lurched as she began to talk. Kia had told

her that she'd be asked this. She'd be asked to report on what happened on contact with

Zero Imperial. Sound convincing... she thought. "Zero Imperial and I had come to a

stalemate and we parted ways after our confrontation. I left with an injured arm and he an

injured head." She stated looking her in the eyes. Kia was surprised; Pan hadn't let a bead

of sweat roll down her face. She kept a steady voice and eyes. She could be quiet a

convincing actress when needed, something Pan didn't look like she was fit to do. She

looked more like someone who'd goof it up, be she was perfect! "Very well," Serenity

said with a slight bow of her head. Kia and Pan did the same. "You are dismissed, the

both of you." She said. The two bowed again in her presence and they left the room. The

two walked halfway down the eastern hall and Pan let out a big sigh of relief. "This is

hard, I'm shaking." Pan said to herself. Kia looked at Pan's hand. It was indeed shaking

like a leaf. Kia smiled and shook her head. The two came to a room with two guards

again. This was Serena's room. The guards let them in. They shut the door behind them.

The rooms were all sound proof, which was good sometimes, like for a conversation.

"You were great in there, Pan." "Really!" Pan said excitedly. "You were very

convincing, for a second I even thought you were the real Serena, and I knew Serena

better than anyone." She said. She quickly covered her mouth. She'd slipped up again.

Damn it, she thought. "How do you know so much about her anyway?" Pan said. "And

how'd you get a hold of her clothes. And how come you looked Queen Serenity in the

eyes?!" Now she'd have to explain it all. She ran her fingers though her wavy pink hair.

"Okay, here's the truth..."

(((((Zero's Quarters)))))

Zero stood in his quarters wiping the blood from his trusty blade. The blade he'd used

to kill the two castle guards and the sword he wanted to use to slay Serena, Serenity, and

his father, Zeron. He laid the sword on his bed and walked into a large bathroom. He

rummaged through the cabinets for something. He found it. He stood before a mirror and

unwrapped his head. The bandages fell at his feet in a tangled mess. The prince smirked

and plugged the machine in his hand into the wall. Time to change back to the old Zero.

He turned on a razor and began to shave his head. Lavender locks fell onto the counter

top, into the sink, and onto the floor. He left hair down the center of his skull. "Now, all I

need it some hair gel." He said reaching for a bottle of green goo on the counter. He

oozed the think liquid into his hand and ran it through his hair holding it high.(It's spiked

and looks like a smaller version of Uub's Mohawk) He looked up into the mirror. Zero

was back! He sighed and sat on his bed and picked at the scabbing wound. "Serena's time

is soon." He said running his fingers over his blade. He stood up and left the castle now.

He was ready to face her again. No matter his injuries he was humiliated and wouldn't

stand it. Serena's life was his.

(((((In Serena's Quarters)))))

"... I knew Serena very, very well because she is my ancestor. I am of course over a

thousand years old but like Videl I was reborn only as Serena's sister. I am too an ancient

Asrokian only my birth won't show it. On my back though is a blue moon, same is for

little Rin. I technically am your ancestor too. I am the elder princess of the north here, I

am Princess Kia, and as luck would have it I was bestowed the same name and have all of

my memories." Pan nodded. "Strange." Pan said quietly. "You don't need to dawdle on

the thought though Pan. You should be training." Kia said. Pan nodded again. "You'll

have to sneak out thoughâ the guards don't it when we sneak out. They make us come

back. We'd need permission for the queen for them not to chase after us. It's crazy! We'd

have to explain ourselves to her to get out to and Serena wouldn't be out training just

after going at it with Zero." "Ok," Pan said. God, this planet is so weird. Pan thought. Pan

snuck out though. Being Saiyan made it easy. Speed was a top priority in her training on

Earth. You could be half as strong as you opponent but if you were faster and could

endure more you'd still win. Tier them out with your speed and then take them out. Pan

was miles away with out any one even noticing. She stopped in a clearing and sat on

some rocks. Kia was going to stay behind. Pan sighed and jumped into the air. This

sword, the Sword of Three Elements was supposed to be capable of wielding lightning,

fire, and ice. Pan hadn't really ever used the sword except to kill King Vegeta and then

she didn't even try to use any of the powers. "How do I use this?" Pan question to no one.

"Envision the power and wield it." Came a voice. Pan looked around. It was Rin!

Where'd she come from!? "Hey there Rin." Pan said walking over to her. She smiled

widely and hopped onto a rock. She swung her legs back and forth as Pan walked over.

"Hello Pan. You training?" "Yep," she said. Pan sat next to her. "How is it you know

how to work the sword?" "I don't know." She said. "I just do, just like I know the full

moon is special to you and your race, Asrokian and Saiyan." "It is." Pan said. "Those

with Saiyan tails transform on such a night into a frightening beast because of the moons

blutz waves." Pan said. "Saiyan's are strange creatures. Their greatest weakness it also

their greatest ally in battle." Pan looked questionably at her. "How so?" "If some one

grabs their tail they weaken. But their tails make them stronger for some reason." Pan

nodded. This girl, how'd she know all this? Was she psychic but still, how'd she know

stuff she didn't even know. "So, how do I envision the power of the sword, Rin?" "You

concentrate and find the element you need. Like the lightning. You concentrate and see

the lightning on the sword then you swing and you use it." "Really?" Pan said hopping

down. "I'll try it," she said pulling her sword from its sheath. Pan held he sword out and

concentrated hard. Envision the lightning and wield its power... Envision... Lightning

Wield... Power... Envision... Wieldâ she thought in her mind. She could just barely see a

small light. "Harder! Concentrate harder!" Rin said behind her. Pan tried. The light

became brighter and brighter. There it was, the lightning was in her vision. She threw

back her sword and thrust it forward and it hit the ground. The lightning trailed the

ground and shattered the rocks ahead. The pebbles flew threw the air and rained on his

face. Zero flew though the air. Far, far behind him two armies approached as so did a

war. "Serena!" he called. The name rang through the air. "Your mine!!" He yelled

unsheathing his sword and landing before her. Rin ran and hid in the bushes. "The bad

man." She whispered.

(((((At the Northern Palace)))))

Serenity was calling her troops. "Men! It's time to fight! King Shuugo has passed and

the army of Zeron is stronger now. We have to attack now!" she yelled. The troops

agreed! "Forward!" Kia yelled out as she stood before the men. She waved them ahead.

Pan hold on! I'm coming, she thought as she ran along side the warriors. She had sensed

the armies approaching her and quickly told her mother. The war was here! It was time

for Pan's true test.

Hi! I'm back again, sorry this is late. I had algebra every night! (sigh) Another chapter and more pictures to draw. If I had a scanner I could show you just what Trunks with a Mohawk looked like but you can imagine right?! What do think about that anyway? Trunks with a Mohawk??? Anyway...

Next time – The war begins and Zero faces Serena but when Rin steps onto the battlefield she has a surprise to show every one. The full moon rises and transformations are guaranteed. See you soon.


	23. Chapter23

The Future Of Their Hearts

Kia ran at top speed next to the army of her mother. Why now, why this war now!

Pan's in danger, Zero's after her life for crimes she didn't commit and with Zero in a

Saiyan's body who knows what damage he'll do to her, Kia thought. She began to sweat.

"Hurry men!" she yelled running slightly faster.

(((((On The Battlefield)))))

Rin shivered in fear in the bushes as Zero landed before Pan Son. "Serena! You're

mine. You die today!" He yelled as he dashed forward, his sword in hand. Pan jump up in

the air dodging the fatal swings the sharp steel. Pan grabbed tight to her sword. "Zero!!"

she yelled out flying at him. She swung low towards his feet. She purposely missed him.

She couldn't bring herself to fight him. Zero who dodged high was aiming at 'Serena.'

She jumped back with all her speed. Pan flew through the air with great speeds, with

which no Asrokian could compare. She was running circles around Zero to confuse him.

She was using a technique taught to her as just a child that she used in the first World's

Martial Arts Tournament she competed in; The after image technique. It looked at if there

were now fifty of Pan in steed of a measly one. Zero's eyes darted wildly around himself.

Concentrate... concentrate, he commanded himself in his mind. He gripped tightly to his

sword. He looked to his left, then his right, then to his front. To his back the moon was

beginning to rise. Rin who was hidden well in the bushes went white in fear. The moon

was rising. She'd under go a transformation soon, but would Pan as well? And Zero too?

She poked her head out. In ten minutes she'd be sure about them. Far behind each warrior

an army ran forward. As yells came from behind Pan she looked back. Zero lunged at

her. She caught a glimpse of Zeron's Army. Zero plummeted into her back hard with his

right elbow. She was thrown over twenty feet. She bounced against the hard ground

throwing up dust in the process. Zero, he could have killed me just then. He didn't

though, Pan thought. "Does he really have a heart, or does Trunks have some control..."

Pan said softly then faded off. She stepped up. Behind Zero Pan could here the shouts of

another army, Serenity's Army, and Pan could clearly here Kia yelling her name. No, not

her name, it was 'Serena' she was hearing. Pan jumped high into the air and held her

sword high. Ice, lightning, fire... what do I use, Pan thought. The two armies quickly

approached and Zero flew high up as well. "Ice!" Pan said aloud. She hoped she'd

mastered this sword. She concentrated and envisioned the ice. The steel of the blade

clearly transformed to an icy blue. She flung her weapon at him sending ice over him.

Below two armies clashed. Swords were heard clashing and screams were heard from the

dying soldiers who were hit. Zero was frozen stiff in the air and began to fall. He hit

some rocks below and the ice shattered from his being. He froze there a second then

swung his sword killing two men, one Serenity's, one his own. He cared not; he never

showed any remorse whatsoever. Pan was pissed at that that. "No remorse!" she yelled,

"I will show you no remorse Zero!" she screamed diving at him. She flung her sword, not

even thinking and engulfed him in flames of her heart. Future was slipping by in the

precious time they needed to be using to rescue Mirai Pan. Pan even for a minute forgot

herself, and Trunks. Pan truly believed Trunks was Zero, and she was Serena. She would

kill the prince and save her planet. It was as if Serena's had possessed her. Pan had

become a monster just then. She flew at Zero letting her sword drag below herself. She

cut several of his men in the process of flying toward him. She pulled back she sword and

arched her back. She froze though as the moon was in her clear view, a magnificent view.

She remembered herself. I'm Pan Son, she declared in her mind. She flew about five feet

back and Zero remained baffled. She let her arms drop to her sides. She hypnotically

dropped slowly to the ground. She'd nearly killed him. She had nearly just killed the man

she loved so much... it was like she was becoming Zero. She was about to kill the one she

so desired; they were mortal enemies right now. Pan sheathed her sword. Behind her she

barley, over the sounds of a brutal battle, heard Rin walking from the bushes. The

crescent on her head began to shine the brightest hue of blue. The girl walked in a daze

out onto the battlefield. He eyes too glowed the same blue. From beneath her kimono Pan

could clearly see the same moon on her back now. Was this one of the transformations

she spoke of earlier? She made her way out, Pan stood back knowing in her heart she

didn't want to be stopped. The sky immediately turned black, as if Shenron, the Earth's

Eternal Dragon, had been summoned only the moon was in clear view. The battle ceased

for the moment. Kia quickly closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears. From the sky

rang a strange tone across the planet. Pan looked strangely at the sky but the battle now

continued on. Rin stood unnoticed. The moonlight danced over her pale skin and soon her

body was encompassed in the same bright blue hue. The hazy glow filled the field. No

one stopped. From within the glow a voice was heard screaming as if in pain. Pan

watched in a trance. She began to think much to much about Rin again. She knew what

would happen, she'd have horrible headaches and last time feel unconscious. Pan held

her head though only for a minute. The glow died and before her stood a beautiful figure.

I girl, no a woman, with the darkest brown hair that flowed nearly to her feet stood there.

Pan let go of her head, the pain had subsided. She was barely clothed. The bottom of her

kimono was tightly stretched and the top had ripped off but around her body was a

skintight red suit that resembled a Saiyan suit only it had a armor like substance built in.

Wait!! That was it! The armor Pan saw in her dream, Rin had been wearing it this whole

time! But, was this person who looked twenty-six, not six, actually Rin. Pan didn't stop

to question. Zero was on her trail again. Pan began to dive off but Zero stopped flat in his

tracks and feel back. Around both Pan and the supposed Rin was a neon energy field.

"Pan." she said in a smooth voice than seemed entrancing. "You have to stop Zero long

enough for me to exorcise his spirit. You'll have to leave the field and fight him till he

stops." Pan nodded. "Sure," she said. "But, you're sure it will work?" "Positive, if you

bring him down it'll brake his spirit but you have to keep your own awareness, as Pan. It

looked like Serena had taken you over as well a minute ago." Pan nodded. She was pretty

sure she had. Pan caught a breath and flew out. Rin began to fight now too. Kia though

was still holding her ears though. "Don't change, don't change." She repeated to herself.

Pan flew past her and Zero was on her trail but swung himself into Kia throwing her

several feet. Her hands flew from her ears and he eyes opened wide. She caught light of

them moon and began a transformation that she thought would ruin it all for Pan. Kia

began to glow a red color, the same as the moon on her back. She didn't grow older as

Rin had but her hair turned a more blondish color and lengthened considerably. In this

form she couldn't control herself unlike Rin who now controlled her own psychic

powers, the same powers than early caused Pan so much pain. Kia looked up to the moon

and her eyes changed to a solid red, no pupil showing at all, and no white either. Pan

looked back and saw her as she looked for Zero who was still hot on her trail. Pan looked

back forward. There was a cliff there. Perfect! She thought... only it was now Serena in

her head. She'd pretty much lost awareness except she still had control for the most part.

She flew faster and then down the cliff wall. She ducked up against the rough rock out of

view. Zero followed and landed below confused. Where'd she go? He looked all around.

The battle was clouding his mind and he didn't look everywhere. He forgot upwards.

Only upwards Kia was on a rampage killing all the men baring Zeron's symbol she could

get a hold of. Even if was at the cost over her own men's lives. Only one thing could stop

her and only Rin knew being Ancient Asrokian herself. She'd have to be made

unconscious. Rin stopped beating one of Zeron's men and flew at Kia slamming her

down to the ground away from the cliff where Pan was. Zero below looked at the cliff

and turned his body that way. "Zero!" Pan yelled flying at him now. She used all her

strength. She pushed him down to the ground and pinned him there. Her right hand drew

back the blade of her sword. She pushed it slowly forward. Zero couldn't move either.

Pan's eyes were a teal-green now and a gold aura surrounded her. He hair stood on end

down her back somewhat like Raditz's and it kept a black shade. Pan's eyes had always

been the first of her body to transform into Super Saiyan. Then strength, then her hair.

She held him down and her hair slightly changed. The blade was now barely a centimeter

from his throat. He closed his eyes and said, "It's over now I guess. I've come to an end

at you hands Serena. Just kill me now." He said solemnly he looked her in the eyes. Her

face, it was streaming with tears. She was red all over her face. Why in the world? He

asked himself. "Trunks..." Pan trail off. Zero didn't hear. She let go and with a loud

clashing the sword hit the ground. She quickly grabbed hold of both his shoulders and

forced him up she stood there holding him as tight as she could. She powered down to her

normal state though. She narrowed her eyes, which were still crying, and fixed them on

him. "I love you." She mouthed. She closed her eyes tight and forced her lips hard onto

his. He went white and his eyes widened. Her looked at her closed eyes that were so close

to him they blurred. Her remembered again. Pan, he wanted hard to say. "Rin!" Pan said

telepathically in her mind to her, or at least tried. She heard. "Now!" she screamed loud

after pulling from him. Trunks looked around widely. The woman appeared behind him

and placed his hand spare between his shoulder blades. A jolt ran threw him and he feel

limp. From his open mouth a pale green glow left, Zero's sprit Pan assumed. She laid him

down softly. "Thank you Rin." Pan said. Rin waved her off. "You have to finish the fight

Pan." She said. She nodded and flew off. Pan flew to the battlefield where so many lay

dead. There way and eerie quiet to the fight though. Pan flew for one of Zeron's fighters

but was stopped by a fist to her face. She feel flat and looked up at the woman she'd

come to know. The one who'd helped her so often. Kia was out of control!

* * *

Hey guys, all goes well I hope? I hope you liked to chapter and I'll be posting more in about a week (due to school).

Next Time – Kia has to be knocked out, or killed to be stopped but will Pan be able too? And will Trunks wake up? Will he be Trunks or Zero forever!? Rin has more up her sleeve than just that transformation too! (Now in the dbz narrator's voice). The battle concludes next time. (Back to normal) See you soon! 


	24. Chapter24

The Future Of Their Hearts

Pan sat on the ground looking up at her attacker. It was Kia! Her eyes where blood red

and her hair was now a blondish shade mixed with the pink. Her fists were clentched

tightly. She swung a stiff right jab at Pan who on instinct rolled back and kicked her feet

under Kia sending her flying She flew back as fast at she could. She headed towards Rin.

"She's out of control!" Pan yelled. Rin looked over at an advancing Kia. Great, she

thought, the ancient blood is too much for her. If there was one thing she knew about

psychics is that when they are unconscious they lose their powers. Rin looked into Pan's

eyes. "She has to be knocked out!" she called to her. She had led Kia away from Rin. Pan

nodded in her flight and dove back at Kia. She slammed hard into her back as she tried to

duck. She slammed hard into the rock below hitting two unidentified solders killing one

who was injured. She, like a super ball, bounced immediately back up slamming into

Pan's chest knocking with wind out of her. She flew up and the gravity pulled her back

down fast. She hit the rocks and her hands flew to her chest as she gasped for air. Kia

showed no sighs of stopping her deadly rampage. She flew to two solders and killed

them. They were her own men as well. Queen Serenity who was fighting as well watched

in horror as her own daughter slaughtered those men. She stopped and cracked her

knuckles. Rin was fighting off several of Zeron's men who were advancing with sword

drawn. Snickers came from the men. "I'd like to have a one on one rumble with her," one

said seductively. Rin was disgusted and swung at him knocking him several feet away.

"We've got a feisty one boys!" another said to the crowd. "Lets take her too the king!"

one shouted. "No, no," one behind her said. "Who says we have to take all the women

back to Lord Zeron. After all we need a little payment for fighting, eh boys!" They all

seemed to cheer. Rin turned a blood red color in her cheeks and dove at the nearest man.

She pummeled him into the hard dirt. The others astounded piled on her beating her. She

put up her shield throwing them all off. "I'll kill you! You pigs!" she yelled diving at

them. Kia cracked the rest of her knuckles. Three men sat before her cowering in fear.

She laughed as she looked at the blood on her hands. She purely delighted in the thought

of killing those men. Pan dove at her from behind knocking her down she threw her arms

around her and held her tight in a headlock. She squirmed for freedom. "Release me!!!"

she screamed. The three men ran white faced from the two. She kicked her left foot back

hard into Pan's stomach and she was dropped. She flew up and came back down with a

drop kick on Pan's hunched over back. Pan was forced face down into the dirt. Kia flew

high into the air and held both hands high about her head. In the sky a giant ball shaped

force was creating. What was it?! Pan didn't have time to find out. It was evil what even

it was. She dove at her with al her might. She transformed to Super Saiyan on the way.

She flew hard into a strong energy field. She was shook with jolts of electricity and fell

fast to the ground again. She rolled over and looked up. "Is... is this the end of

everything?" she asked no one. The sphere was huge. It was larger than the spirit bomb

used to first destroy Frieza, but not large as the ones used on Kid Buu or Omega Shenron.

A chill ran up her spine in fear as she watched. Quickly her eyes turned red. Her

breathing labored and her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Rin looked at her. "God,

no!" she said flying at Pan. Rin stopped between her and Kia. Rin began to concentrate

her energies to one point. She held her hands out and formed a bubble like shape around

Kia and her great energy sphere. She just prayed it would hold. She turned her head down

to Pan but didn't move her body. The Saiyans, a strange race was horrific

transformations. Pan body was covering with a brown fur and her size was quickly

increasing to building sized proportions. A long ape like tail stretched from her backside

down to the ground. "Please! Trunks don't change yet!" Rin yelled out. Pan was now

slightly smaller than Goku was in his ape form and in less control. She roared loudly

awakening Trunks from he sleep. He held his head and pulled himself up. "Pan..." he

spoke questionably. Zero was success fully removed but he had no memory of it at all,

he... he in his mind had just crashed. There was no ship around though. He looked up to

see a Great Monkey above. He wildly looked around. "Where in hell am I?" he said. He

flew up holding his pounding head. He reached the cliff's peak and looked over. The

ground was covered in slain bodies, gore, and blood. What had happened here? He

looked around not easily missing a giant ape that was Pan. It was easy to tell it was her.

She was the only other Saiyan here, or at least as he figured. What was going on? She...

she had no way to transform. In fact the planet had caused the growth for unknown

reasons but, it would have happened soon or later be it may. He flew over to the

rampaging ape. "Pan!" he yelled over the battlefield. She didn't stir. Kia in the sky threw

the sphere into the shield. At shattered, Rin quickly flew back holding out her hands.

"Good God, let this be a nightmare!" She yelled out as the energy touched her hands. She

held it off with all her strength. Trunks noticing quickly rushed over and without a word

slipped beside the woman. He held out his arms and forced the sphere back. "Hey... can

you... can you blow up that moon?!" Trunks said weakly over the roars of Pan. Rin

looked at him wildly. She nodded. Rin flew out and held out both hands. Trunks was

forced back about two feet. He hair stood on end and a golden aura surrounded him. He

transformed to Super Saiyan and forced the energy slightly upwards. Kia was worried.

She held out her hands forcing it down again. The two locked in an even battle. Rin

blasted a photon like blast at the Asrokian moon. It exploded on impact sending debris

across space and the planet. Pan began to shirk immediately. Rin fell to the ground. She

returned to the same little girl she was before. Pan returned to a woman. She sat up and

looked around wildly. Her back was to the moon causing her to not transform once again.

Kia had already fallen to the ground. Pan thought she was still evil. She made he way

over not caring about Trunks for the time being. She reached down and picked Kia up by

the caller of her shirt. She opened her eyes. They were still blood red. On the horizon was

rising yet another full moon! Rin and Kia both forgot to mention the second moon to Pan

before. Trunks forced the energy sphere far into space. Rin on the ground grew once

again to a woman. She walked over, battered and bruised. Kia was squirming like mad to

brake free. She broke her shirt but Pan snatched her arm. "Kia," she said sternly. "You

killed so many people with out remorse. Just like Zero you acted but worse! I hate to do

any of this. Forgive me." She said softer. She let a tear fall from each eye. Kia looked

into her eyes pleading. Pan couldn't let her go though. She held her hand to her face at

point blank range. "I'm sorry Kia." She said as she shot a blast into he skull puncturing it.

Rin rushed over not questioning. She flew into the air catching a green light in her body.

Kia was indeed a stronger woman that she and she knew Kia would be needed in the

future. Let her live again why not? Rin smiled at she dropped to the ground. Pan fell to

her knees letting the body fall by her. She began to cry as hard at she could. "Why'd I do

it? What have I truly done?" she questioned no one. Trunks placed his hand on her

shoulder. The fighting behind had stopped just a while ago. I was apparent who the

winner was as well, a day Kia would not live to see. The day he mother was crowned

supreme ruler. Pan stayed there the longest time. Rin was a sleep a while. When she

awoke Pan was still there. Trunks was by her side. Rin, the child, had returned by them.

The moon had set but Pan still sat on her knees. Trunks sat by her cross-legged. He had

one arm around her shoulder softly. He was completely in the dark about the experience

but kept quiet.

(((((About two days later)))))

Trunks had finished repairs to the ship but Pan still remained somber. Trunks had been

told about the whole ordeal by Rin who had control of her body. Trunks wiped his hands

on the back of her jeans. "Pan!" he called into Kia's cave. "Were done out here. We'll be

leaving soon. You want to say by to Serenity before you go? After all she still thinks your

Serena." He said walking inside. Rin followed at his heels. Pan shook her head. She

grabbed her sword from the table and walked out side. Rin grabbed hold of her pants leg

and tugged. Pan looked down. "I have a secret to tell you." She said sweetly. Pan faked a

smile and bent down to be eye level with her. "What would that be?" she asked cheerily.

"Kia isn't gone." She said rocking one her heels. "She's inside me. During the fight I

caught her soul, 'member?" she asked. Pan looked at he unbelieving. She wanted to pure

scream at her. "And you didn't tell me?" she asked annoyed. "Well, if you didn't show

any remorse for her death you wouldn't make a very good apprentice, now would you?"

Pan stood up tall and chuckled. "I guess... I guess your right." She said with a mix of

sadness and joy in her voice. Pan helped load up the ship with supplies Trunks had gotten

in town. Pan refused so far to let him see in a mirror, but he knew his hair was all wrong.

"Hey, Mohawk Boy!" Pan called to him. "I'm taking off with or with out you come on!"

she yelled to him, he hopped on board. "Maybe I should do the driving from know on,"

he said. And he added, "And landing!" with a lot of enthusiasm. Rin walked on board and

stepped up behind Pan. "Can... can I come along?" she said innocently but with fear in

her voice. Pan turned to her, so did Trunks. "Are you sure? This is your home don't you

have some one here?" Pan asked sitting on the floor. "No. I don't have any parents. I did

have Lord Sess (taken from Sesshoumaru in InuYasha... Rin and Sesshoumaru... did you

get that yet???) but he died a while ago." Rin remembered him well, he'd cared for her as

a girl after her mother and father died. Pan smiled and hugged her. "Sure you can Rin."

She said and held her back to her view. She beamed with joy. Pan looked to Trunks. He

nodded. "That would be great!" he said. "But we have to take a small visit back to Earth

though. We have to restock." Trunks said. Rin nodded. "That's where you come from

right?" Rin questioned. Pan nodded, "Uh huh. It's beautiful there. You can meet me

family..." she trailed off around the corner. She led Rin around to the couch they'd just

gotten to talk. Trunks sighed and started up the ship setting a course to Earth. Winding

roads await these two on their quest and what will Rin bring along as now, a daughter

like figure possibly??

* * *

I'm Back!! Do you like it? I'll be waiting for the reviews to see. Anyway, I went to Hot Topic about an hour ago and found a great InuYasha shirt which I'm now wearing :) :) :) I LOVE IT. I'm glad I saw it before getting the Evanescence shirt. Anywho, just a small bit of my day that I randomly and dumbly share for on apparent reason. I guess you stopped caring already... I know I have......... 

Next Time – Pan and Trunks travel home with little Rin to restock while Mirai Trunks works with Bulma on a time machine. In the future Vegeta explain the weakness of the Kanass-jins to Uub. Will the two run off looking for trouble or be attacked and what's going on with Goku on Earth? Is he sick?? You'll just have to wait and see. Bye! Bye!


	25. Chapter25

The Future Of Their Hearts

Dust whirled madly from the ground into the once clear air. The ship came down

slowly on an empty launch pad. No one was around but Trunks knew they were

welcome. As the landing, done by Trunks, was finished the trio stepped onto Earth. Rin

was bouncing with energy. "Calm down Rin, Earth isn't that exciting." She said giving

her a pat on the head. Trunks beside her mumbled beneath his breath, "Yeah just wait

until you have to run a stupid business twenty four seven and then see how much Earth

suits you." Pan promptly elbowed Trunks in the ribs. He grabbed his side and walked

forward a bit. "Come on Pan. You know it's true," he said. Trunks sighed and was glad

he was on a quest in space for the most part. No Capsule Corp., no Vegeta, no Bulma,

and no Bra, no anybody. There was only Pan who was relatively ok to be around and Rin

who was a little too energetic for him but he was used to it, he did have to deal with both

Pan and Bra when they were that age he was only a couple years older then too. Bra came

running in the room. "Hey! Who authorized this landing!" she hollered though the dust

not seeing her brother and friend. "Hey Bra! Is that anyway to greet your best friend!"

Pan yelled back with a chuckle. Rin hid behind her leg nearly latching on Pan's newest

and biggest pain. It was the stupid Saiyan tail that now hung from her tailbone. Her big

weakness. Anything grabs it and she's powerless to the point of a k.o.! "Pan?!" she said

running forward stopping in front of them. "What are you guys doing back. Uh..." she

noticed Trunks' new cut. "What's with the Mohawk!" Bra couldn't help but point and

laugh. "Long, long story." Trunks said glaring at her. He got back to the original

question. "We had a little accident." Trunks stated. Pan gave a crooked smiled to him

then looked back to Bra. "I had the 'little' accident. I kinda crashed the ship..." she said

weakly. Bra came a groan then laughed putting her hand to her head. "Pan, Pan, Pan..."

she repeated with a sarcastically annoyed tone. "Well, my friend, I'm just glad you two

aren't dead at the least." Bra said. Her eyes quickly caught the movement of something

lower down. She looked down seeing Rin and a Saiyan tail swinging side to side. Bra

smiled. "Hey there what's your name?" Bra asked. Pan and Trunks smiled and looked at

Rin. She weakly stated, "Rin." Pan looked at Bra. "She's really shy around new people.

But were working on it, right Rin." Pan said looking at her. She looked up and nodded.

"Well," Bra said clasping her hands together "We can't just stand out here all day long.

Lets go inside. Trunks, mom's been so worried about you and Pan since the tracer on the

ship died." Trunks half groaned. That was his mother for you. Sneaking things into his

ships design just to track him. "Okay." He said. The group walked up the stairs until they

reached a little elevator. They all entered and Rin looked fascinated having never seen

one before. Bra pressed the button taking them right to level three where the family lived.

They all walked into the house area. "Ah, home sweet home." Trunks said in a slightly

sarcastic tone. Suddenly crying was heard from the next room. Little Boxer had woken

up. Bra rushed over to the small crib he slept in. The trio of space travelers followed

after. Boxer was such a sweet looking little kid now but Trunks had already imaged his

future. It was easy to picture seeing he was a little Gotenks clone. A brat who pranks too

much and can be a fool that gets in trouble with Vegeta who easily could beat him up

now. Trunks remembered the beatings he got for fusing a getting on Vegeta's bad side.

Yeah! Target practice for a week too, that was his punishment and Goten only got

grounded and had to study 24-7 like Gohan did. Trunks smiled though, they were good

times despite his father. Bra picked up the child and cradled him in her arms rocking him

back and forth. He stopped his whining and she carried him with her. "I'll get to work on

the ship as soon as I can." Bra said. Pan nodded. "Trunks, I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go

see my family." "Sure. I'll come over later, do you mind?" "Not at all. See you soon. Rin,

you coming?" she asked the girl. She bobbed her head happily signaling sure. They both

took off in the skies. They flew over the forests that led to the east where Mount Paoz lay.

They landed on the soft grass outside. It was oddly quiet and no one was outside. Or at

least in Pan's view. They walked inside. "Hey, I'm back!" she called though the house.

No answer. Pan led Rin upstairs with her. She walked over to Goku and Chi-Chi's room

first and crack open the door. Everyone was there. "Pan!" Videl said standing up. "What

are you doing here?" she questioned. Pan looked around the room and at her mother. She

was a pure blooded Asrokian but she didn't seem to mind much. She figured she would

never tell her it was to complicating. "It's a long story. What's wrong?" she asked.

People crowed around a bed. Chi-Chi was lying in the corner. She had a problem with

fainting sometimes. That means something happened. "It's Goku." She said. Pan looked

worried. She walked over and looked at her grandpa who was resting. "Dad?" Pan said.

Gohan looked to her and began to explain. "It's weird. He started sweating really bad and

his chest was hurting him and then we brought him up here and now he's resting.

Something like this happened before but I know it but I can't put my finger on it." he

said. Rin looked up to Pan and floated up in the air. Pan looked at her. "Rin, could you

help out my grandpa?" Pan asked. Rin nodded. "Yep." She floated over and space cleared

for her. She held out her little hands and tried healing him. Goku opened his eyes to his

whole family and a strange little girl. Goku looked around confused then it hit Gohan.

That damn heart virus from when I was a kid! He thought nearly saying it. "Thank you

Rin!" Pan said with relief. "Hey. What's going on?" he asked sitting up. "Dad!" Gohan

and Goten said in unison relieved. "Don't you remember?" Videl asked. "You passed out

on the floor." Goku's eyes went wide. "Great!" he said. "It's already happening." What's

happening?" Pan asked. Goku looked to her. "Well, I'm technically dead to this universe

so I end up doing this. I have to go for a little while to see Shenron. He didn't explain it

to me much he just said if it happens to come back fast." "Go back where?" Goten asked.

"The other world." He said. "Your coming back, right?" Pan asked. "Sure thing!" He

said. They were all relieved. "But before I go, who's this kid?" he asked looking from

Pan to the girl who'd revived him from his sleep. Gohan and Goten shrugged their

shoulders. Videl shook her head. Pan smiled. "This is Rin. I met her back on planet Asrok

and she decided to come along with Trunks and I on our adventure." Rin nodded. "Well,

then. Nice to meet you Rin, the name's Goku!" he said. She nodded shyly. "She's a shy

kid." Pan repeated. Goku nodded with a smile. "Well, I guess I have go. Bye guys!" he

said placing two fingers to his forehead. "Bye!" everyone said in together. Chi-Chi stirred

behind Videl. She looked up just in time to see him disappear. "Goku!" she screamed at

his disappearing figure. He vanished and Chi-Chi whined. "He always does this! Why

does my husband always have to run off doing these crazy things!" "Mom, calm down!"

Goten said walking over. "Dad I'll be back soon." He said. "No!" she barked. "You don't

know your father like me. For all we know he could get killed and not come back

anymore!" "Mom, don't over react." Gohan said. "Yeah Grandma," Pan said. "He just

had to go see Shenron for a little while. He promised me he'd be back and Grandpa never

breaks a promise." Chi-Chi whined a little more.

(((((A Little While Later at the Son house)))))

A knock came at the front door. Pan rushed down knowing to had to be Trunks. She

opened the door to Trunks and Boxer. "Hey Pan! Bra fixed the ship." "Great." She said

clasping her hands together. "Come in," she said. The two entered. Goten walked in.

"Hey, just the guy I needed to see. Here," Trunks said handing Boxer to him. "Bra said

it's your turn to watch him. She's exhausted!" Goten smiled and held the boy. "Maybe

this'll cheer up Mom," He said hopefully. Goten left the room. "So, were gonna leave

tomorrow." Trunks said to her. Pan nodded. He face looked somber now. "What's

wrong?" he asked. Pan shook her head. "Come on." She said. She led him outside. Pan

flew into the air and Trunks followed. "Where are we going?" he asked but received no

reply. They headed deep into the near forest to Pan's favorite spot, a cliff where she

always sat to clear he mind. She plopped down on the soft grass and Trunks sat beside

her. Something in his pocket pushed hard into his leg. He repositioned himself. "Trunks, I

don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. My life, it's become so confusing. I know

that Rin wants to come with us in space but I just don't know if it's safe for her. I mean

she's kind of like a daughter to me. I've become quiet protective of her. And then there's

all this stuff about a war with the Kanass-jin floating by me. There's Mirai Pan and Aura

who I still know next to nothing about. I just don't know much anymore." Trunks

nodded. "I only know I little too. I know I love you. I know that we have to do this to

though. Pan it's your destiny to do this. You wouldn't have been chosen otherwise. I

believe Raybuken was right in choosing you." "Really?" Pan said questionably. "Sure

thing Pan. Your smart, strong, and the best person I know." Trunks reached into his

pocket but took back his hand. Why was he nervous? He guessed it was just to early. Pan

laid back on the grass and stair at the stars. She hadn't noticed how late it was when she'd

left. It was just before dusk she remembered. Trunks followed her down. They looked up

at the constellations. Pan, I love you will you... his thoughts broke off when Pan laid her

hand in his. He looked to her. She was still looking up. Trunks grasp her hand and the

laid there the longest time before Trunks looked back to her. A nearly full moon made its

way over the sky Pan's tail twitched. The moon was directly overhead when Trunks

looked at Pan. Tears were streaking her face and making small puddles on the dewy

grass. Pan... he thought. Why is that you cry so much now. Is it really too much for you

to handle. I wish I could make it all stop and you could be happy like before. Like way

back when you where a hyper ball of energy that never stopped that and I claimed you

ran on Energizer. Trunks thought back to what he'd been doing earlier before he came.

He'd written down some things...

_Energizer Bunny Girl, that's my Pan, or was anyway. I miss the way she smiled and joked around. I bought her something to day I'd meant to do before we left. I remember there was a time and place where I never thought I'd fall in love with you. There was a girl I knew way back when who I don't know anymore. She was the old Pan. The one who smiled but I know there are still things I could never tell you. These are the things I never mention. But, this it the truth, the only time you'll here it. These are the thoughts that are on my mind, I love Pan and I want just to give her my gift, I want to marry her. I want for her to except and for her to be her old self. Come on Pan just be you. _

(If you listen to New Found Glory I used some of their lyrics in this and some of the basic ideas/lyrics. Some are changed around to fit this)

Trunks wrote that down before he left to the jewelers that day. He wanted to tell her

now but she just needed quiet, she needed to cry. Trunks looked back up. The moon had

moved again. He lay there until she felt her grip so loose she dropped his hand. He

looked over and smiled at her sleeping body. He sat up and lifted her into the air. "Come

on Pan." he said kissing her cheek. He flew slowing off to Capsule Corp. where they

could sleep. He headed in through his window that was still open. He laid Pan on his bed

and emptied his pocket of a ring box. He laid it on top of his notes. He sat back in a

recliner and fell asleep quickly. Pan heard him stir in his sleep and woke up. The

moonlight caught the paper and Pan looked at it. She sat up and noticed her name. She

leaned forward and lifted it up and held the small box in. She read it and held the box

tightly. She opened it and gazed at the ring. She let small tears fall as she closed the box

back and laid it down and grabbed a nearby pan and wrote.

_Trunks, I love you. Just ask me would you._

She signed her name and doodled a heart. She placed them both back and fell back to

her sleep where dreams would watch her the night over.

* * *

I'm so tired. I stayed up till 1 am writing this yesterday. I'm writing chapter one of my InuYasha fic, I don't know if it'll be up. This week I'm half way though an Inu one shot know though. I wrote one before for the ending now I've got another for the same thing but it's completely different. I thought it up after seeing a really good pic of Kagome... anyway

Next Time – Back to space... Back to fights... back to... childhood. I weird episode next time involving stuff that is just well, read and see. Bye! Bye!


	26. Chapter26

* * *

The Future Of Their Hearts

The ship was packed and Pan and Trunks stood in the doorway waving good by. Rin

stood beside Pan. Rin was a willful child and wouldn't stand to stay on Earth. She'd

rather travel around and was convinced she was just as useful as anyone else could be and

Pan just couldn't say no to her. They stepped back as the doors began to close. Bra was at

the controls this time. She waved them off after giving the signs of 3... 2... 1... with her

fingers. The engines flared and the ship began to lift off bumpily. Pan, Trunks, and Rin

held tight to the railing until the ship out of the atmosphere. They began to move around.

Pan wasn't aloud to look out the windows until they were out of the moon's view. She

looked to Trunks minutes later. She hated being limited to the interior of the ship as her

view. Rin had no choice though, unless of course she wanted to be adult sized. She really

liked being her young age though. "Hey, Trunks!" "Yeah." He said picking up his head

from his book. He came faced to Pan's backside. "Pull it out!" she commander and shut

her eyes tightly. She was signaling to her tail that twitched in anxiety "You sure?" he

asked. "Yes, just get it over with!" she begged. "Okay..." he said unsurely. He reached

out and grabbed hold tightly to her tail. The brown fur stood up in his hand. Pan felt

woozy at his touch. He yanked back hard pulling Pan into him. Pan forced her self to her

feet and Trunks held up in his hand a tail he gave a crooked half smile and laid the

extension on the floor. Pan rubbed her self where the tailed been ripped out. "Ouch!" she

said stuffing one hand in her pocket. "What do we do with this now?" he asked kicking at

it. Pan bent over and picked it up. "I could make a stew with it?" Pan said keeping a

straight face. Trunks looked at her with a horribly bad look. "What?!" "I'm only kidding.

That would be like cannibalism." She shivered and threw it at Trunks. "You throw it out.

That thing's discussing." She said walking to the kitchen. The tail hit Trunks arm and he

lifted it up. He sighed and left the room. Rin had been in the bathroom thinking. Trunks

was funny looking with his Mohawk. She giggled at the thought of him bald. (Yes my

reader yes! Imagine! Look forth and see the lavender headed glory that it Trunks

BALD!!!) Rin sat a razor out on the counter. He hurried out and looked for Trunks.

"Trunks!" she called out running over to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him. She

laughed, "Come on! I've got a surprise for you. Come on!" she begged. "Okay, okay."

He said he went with her. She took him to the bathroom. "Sit down here!" she said

getting behind him and pushing at him. He sat. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing." She spoke in the lying tone of a child. She grabbed the razor. She smiled and

Trunks saw her in the mirror ahead with the razor. He tried to push himself up. He was

stuck. "That's one of my spells!" Rin said turning on the razor. She'd frozen him in place

so as not to run from her plan. He groaned looked at her in the mirror. She turned on the

razor and Trunks closed his eyes tightly. Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Came above him he felt his

remaining hair fall about him. "Open up." She said poking the side of his now smoothly

bald skull. He opened his eyes unsurely and tried to yell. The light shone off his head that

didn't looking any thing as good as Krillen's had. (Only seen in pictures by Trunks

seeing as he had hair in late dbz. Yes, and Krillen rocks!!) "Now," Rin started. She

grabbed a camera and held it out. "Say cheese." She said with a smirk. Trunks made a

face at her. He looked really pissed. It flashed and Trunks looked back at her. She put her

hand on his head. "I didn't like you with a Mohawk anyway." She said. "Magic's cool

though, watch." A pink glow came from her fingers and ran over his head. His lavender

hair began to return to him. It was I different shade of lavender thought. She undid her

first spell and covered her mouth. His hair color now looked like the original Mirai

Trunks from the time of the androids. (Yah! Looks better like that.) He rubbed his head

with a smile. "Thanks Rin." He finally said. "But, What was that all about!" he half

yelled at her. She looked at him with a nervous smile. "I was bored." She said and ran off

holding her picture. Trunks sighed and began to clean up. In the middle he heard an

outburst from Pan. "Hey Trunks! This is really a nice look for you! When did you go for

the lumpy headed bald look!" she yelled to him followed by laughs. Trunks growled and

finished up. "I didn't Pan," he said later walking to the room. "It's your fault my head's

covered in lumps anyway!" He ran his fingers through his restored hair. "Yeah, sure."

She said dully to anger him. He sighed and leaned on the counter top. "So," Pan stared

changing the subject. "I..." she paused. Should she say anything about the notes she read

that he wrote? She looked away. No, now wasn't the time. "What?" he pushed.

"Nothing... nothing," she said. She sat down. "We need to plan though. Rin, since you

and Kia are one now where are we set to next." "Oh! Yeah... I forgot to tell you. Were off

to a little planet called Meteora." (Thanks to my new Linkin Park CD.) "There's

supposed to be that jewel there." "The Fire Pearl!" Pan exclaimed. Rin nodded. "It does

more that control fire though. Kia didn't tell you yet but it also has a slight control over

time. When it's with the Golden Chain of Winds it has complete control over time. That

is why it was separated at the beginning of the New Time." "The beginning of the New

Time?" Trunks and Pan asked together. "Yes, long ago an evil being got hold of the

Amulet of The Winds of Fire and found out it's secret. He had the control of all time. He

gave himself supposed immortal life and lived for thousands of years and controlled an

entire solar system. One day he was so tired of being alive he decided to reset time and

destroy his life. He did and destroyed every thing there ever was in the dimension. There

was only one limit to the amulet, the dimensional walls. We live in the third dimension.

Well, a creature found out of the dimension vacancy and their world was greatly over

populated and they came over and got a hold of the amulet and the worlds returned.

These beings were the Kanass-jin. In a way we should be glad they were around but they

decided they wanted to destroy the worlds and watch the creatures squirm as they died.

We would have come back in time but when the Kanass-jin came they made a colony on

a planet and took over from there, until a very strong person came along and reversed

time so much as to where the Kanass-jin lived on just one planet alone. She split the

amulet and the universe continued on." "Who was it?" Pan asked. "No one knows...

that's the whole thing. But I have a feeling that we'll find out if we keep on." Pan

nodded. "So, where is this Meteora?" She asked. Rin shrugged. Trunks stood up strait.

"I'll go see if I can find it." He said and left the girls followed him to the control room.

"Let's see." He said pressing buttons with speeds normal humans couldn't see. "There!"

he said pointing the map on the screen. He smiled and looked back. Pan was gone. He

poked his head out. "I found it!!" Pan yelled. Her face was pressed to the window. She

stood back and pointed to an Earth-like planet. "I didn't know we'd flown out this far?"

She said. "We've been in hyper space for the past half hour," he said. "I slowed to a drift

before I came into the kitchen." "Oh." "Well, lets land!" Rin urged. Pan sunk to the floor

remembering. "Don't worry Panny." Trunks said walking into the control room. Pan

signed and looked back to the window. If only they knew what was in store for them.

(((((After The Landing)))))

They'd landed in a clearing back in some woods. It was night and a full moon danced

overhead. Rin was in her adult form at the time. They walked into a large city and walked

around. "Look's like New York at night." Pan said looked up at the lights and

skyscrapers." Trunks looked around. They began to walk around. "Where do we start,"

Trunks began. "I know where Bra would start. The malls. Everyone she could get her

hands on." Pan laughed. They passed by several people on the streets. Trunks turned to

Rin first, then Pan. Rin was wearing some of Pan's clothes now. "We all need to split up.

We'll meet back at that restaurant," he said and pointed to the nearest restaurant. "We'll

meet at about eleven thirty. Find out anything you can. Anything would be a start now."

They all agreed. Pan wandered one way Rin wandered near her and then passed her by

down a street, Trunks headed north. Pan saw a glimpse of someone suspicious turn down

an ally way. "What the heck, worth a shot." She said to herself She walked up silently.

"You got the cash?" A man asked. "You got the jewel?" the man she'd followed asked.

He flashed the jewel. "Now, show me the money Black Hawk." He spoke using a code

name. He opened a suitcase by his side. It was dark and hard to see. Pan had hidden

behind a large wooden crate and watched intently. She wondered what was transpiring.

Black Hawk shut the case and sat it on the ground. "The jewel." He urged the man ahead.

"The money first." The man said pushing he jewel deeper in his pocket. Black Hawk

smirked. "Fine then Red." He spoke in more code names. He kicked the case over. Red

picked it up and looked up. "Nice doing business with you." He said and darted off. The

man frowned and darted with three times his speed, barely any of his strength. He flung

his hand. It hit man and he fell to the ground bleeding. "You shouldn't have double

crossed me." He said. He ripping the jewel from his pocket and retrieved his money. Pan

began to back up. She tripped back and Black Hawk looked her way and narrowed his

eyes on her figured. He fingered the jewel in his bloody hand. "Woman!" he said. "There

in no use in fleeing." Pan looked nervous feeling a strange aura coming from him. She

looked back. Four thugs stood there. Pan hadn't so much as blinked before Black Hawk

as in front of her. "I guess I'll test Red's quality out on you." He said. Pan quivered in

fear at his eyes, so cold. The eyes of a true killer. He held the jewel out in front of him

towards Pan. A red aura danced from the jewel and Pan saw what it was. "Now!" he said.

The aura transferred to Pan. She seemed to disappear leaving behind only her clothing.

Black Hawk turned and left back down the ally way. The thugs followed him. "Sniper!"

he said. One thug stepped forward. He looked no older that fifteen. He wore a long black

trench coat. "Sir." He said. "I want you to find her party. She's here with at least one

other person." He bowed his head. "Yes sir." He said. "Keep note of their activity and do

not kill them, just yet." Sniper darted off into the night. "Seaman, Doctor, Game Master."

He said. "Yes sir," they said in unison. "I want you all to took keep under cover for a

while. Take note of Jagara's actions for the time being. I have a few plans in store for

her." He said and left them. They bowed and darted off in separate directions. After a

while a stirring came from where Pan had been. A hand pushed it's self from each of the

sleeve holes of her shirt and two feet sprouted from her pants. Her head poked out of her

shirt and she forced herself up. "What happened?" she said to herself. She stood up.

"God! Where's Trunks. Wait I remember. That man." She remembered his cold eyes that

had frightened her so. She shivered and stood up. She walked out onto the streets. It was

after midnight. She looked around. Trunks and Rin were nowhere in sight. She looked

around more and darted off in an eastern direction. Her long hair now flowed at a longer

length now but she didn't notice. Her clothes were baggy and she soon tripped over her

pants leg and fell onto her face. She pushed herself up. "What wrong with me?" she

asked. She put her hand on a window and stood up. She looked down to the ground. It

was to close. She flung he face to the window and saw her reflection and let out a loud

scream. She fell back onto the sidewalk and looked up in fear. Trunks from his position

searching about a block over for Pan heard her. He darted over and looked wildly around.

Rin looked towards the scream as well from about two streets down. Pan fell back on her

back and looked at the skies and screamed out again. A crowd surrounded her. In them

were Trunks and Rin looking as shocked as they ever could. In the crowd was also a

fearful face, the face of their first problem, Sniper.

* * *

I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! Finally, don't you just want to shoot me, I know I do. I have had horrid writers block for a month.(god, now how many time has this happened now???) I finally was struck with and idea and I hope you like it, you'll see just what it is in my next chapter, up soon I hope. Someone might recognize it before I post again, if the watch the anime I do... Anyway...

So, who are these people, Black Hawk, Sniper, Doctor, Game Master, and Jagara? What's up with Pan? What is going to happen on this planet anyway? Read and find out soon I hope. Bye for now


End file.
